Seguir luchando
by aoibird6
Summary: La vida se va desmoronando poco a poco para los Winchester pero ellos haran lo de siempre: Seguir luchando para preservar el mañana de la humanidad y el suyo propio. Spoilers de la 8 temporada. CastielxDean, insinuaciones de un BennyxDean y SamxBalthazar
1. Perdiendo el control

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, gracias a él había logrado salir del purgatorio, gracias a él, había logrado dar con Castiel para planear la huida. Observó a Sam con cierto grado de rencor.

- No cazando, Dean… rastreando. Solo observar e informar. Fui muy claro con eso-

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo hastiado Dean.

-¿En serio, Dean? ¿No lo crees?- dijo con cierta ironía en su voz- Porque Benny es un vampiro y cualquier cazador que se precie de tal, no va a dejar a uno, pasearse libremente. Así que hice que Martin le siguiera el rastro. Y ahora, parece que hice la llamada correcta-

-¿Y Martin dice que Benny hizo esto?- pregunto algo enojado el mayor de los Winchester.

-Sí- respondió con firmeza Sam

-De acuerdo- dijo Dean desconcertado. Sam lo observó algo confundido.

-¿De acuerdo?-

-Si Benny está en Luisiana drenando gente… deberíamos investigarlo- termino diciendo para mirar a Sam

Sin que ninguno dijera nada más, Dean comenzó a conducir hasta donde se encontraba Benny. Ambos llegaron hasta un viejo hotel, donde se estaba quedando Martin. Los hermanos escucharon en silencio mientras el cazador les informaba de lo ocurrido. Dean se mostraba renuente a aceptar que su amigo estuviera detrás de todo esto. Logró convencer a Sam de que le diera dos horas para buscar a Benny y aclarar las cosas. A pesar de la oposición de Martin, Sam le concedió lo que pedía, quizás de esa manera su hermano mayor se daría cuenta que ese vampiro era un peligro y lo matarían.

Luego de escuchar la explicación de Benny, Dean se convenció de que no era el culpable y volvió con su hermano para decirle lo ocurrido. Claramente Sam no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al vampiro, ni mucho menos, luego de ver como su hermano estaba tan apegado a él, tanto, que ya lo defendía como si fuera uno más de la familia. Sam quería convencerlo de que era un error, cuando Martin lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"-Es lo mejor"- fue lo único que pensó Sam y luego de esposar a su hermano, fue con Martin para cazar al vampiro.

Dean liberó sin problemas para ir a búsqueda de Benny y acabar con el vampiro que estaba intentando inculparlo. Se separaron para buscarlo y entonces ocurrió. El vampiro lo ataco por la espalda dejándolo en el suelo, Dean quiso enterrarle una aguja con sangre de muerto pero el vampiro destrozó la jeringa y le hizo un corte en el cuello. El cazador luchaba por liberarse pero el ser sobrenatural tenia mayor fuerza. Lo vio como se inclinaba para tomar su sangre, pero un par de manos lo jalo hacia atrás y un afilado machete cortó la cabeza del vampiro.

Dean observó al vampiro adolorido.

-Tardaste bastante- Benny lo observó divertido.

-Perdiste un paso, amigo-

Le tendió una mano al cazador para ayudarle a levantarse, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de Dean.

-Tienes que dejar la comida chatarra-

Dean se llevó la mano al cuello para observar la sangre en sus dedos. Benny lo miró fijamente, sintiendo el embriagante aroma de la sangre del cazador. Su mirada subió hasta la herida que tenía en el cuello. Lucia muy apetitosa y sus instintos de vampiro estaban reaccionando. Dean se percató de la intensidad en la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Estás bien?-

Benny alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con los brillantes orbes esmeraldas de Dean. La sed de sangre que estaba sintiendo, se mezclaba con algo más. Caminó hacia el cazador para tomarlo por los brazos y aventarlo contra la pared. Dean hizo un gesto de dolor, antes de que lograra comprender que estaba pasando, tenía al vampiro sobre él, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas y acercando su rostro hasta olfatear la herida de su cuello.

-Hey amigo- dijo Dean intentando mantener la calma- No puedes tomar sangre… si lo haces, entonces yo tendré que detenerte-

El vampiro ni siquiera hizo alguna señal de haberlo escuchado, simplemente continuo olfateando esa deliciosa sangre, manteniendo firme el agarre sobre las muñecas del cazador para evitar que se moviera.

-Vamos amigo, tú no quieres hacer esto… una vez que la pruebes, no podrás detenerte-

En ese momento comenzó a preocuparse, Benny no estaba escuchándolo, continuaba con la cabeza en su cuello mirando hipnotizado la sangre que brotaba de la herida. El cazador estaba dando todo por perdido cuando un ruido metálico llamó su atención.

-Suéltalo-

Dean observó aliviado como Sam estaba sosteniendo una pistola mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. Odiaba admitirlo pero quizás, su hermano tenía razón, quizás Benny no iba a cambiar, no podía luchar contra su naturaleza, sus instintos. Antes lo consiguió porque tenía a una persona por la cual luchar, porque tenía a Andrea.

-Suelta a Dean-

Benny aflojó el agarre sobre las muñecas de Dean y lo soltó despacio, en cosa de segundos se abalanzó sobre el cazador que lo amenazaba con el arma y lo golpeó en el rostro. Dean tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero luego corrió hacia ellos para apartar al descontrolado vampiro, lo colocó contra la pared observándolo.

-Tienes que calmarte, no me obligues a matarte-

-Mátalo Dean- dijo Sam levantándose- ¿Acaso no ves que ha perdido en control? Es cosa de tiempo para que sus instintos lo lleven a matar a alguien, maldición, ¡Es un vampiro! Acabalo de una vez o lo hare yo-

Dean observó al vampiro apretando ligeramente la mandíbula, ¿Cómo se suponía que matara a su amigo? Quizás aun podían arreglarlo, solo era cosa que el vampiro se controlara y volviera a consumir sangre de algún animal. No había necesidad de matarlo, Benny no había tomado sangre humana, aun no.

Aprovechando el momento de divagación del cazador, Benny se libero de su agarre, lo aventó hacia un lado de la habitación y se marchó rápidamente del lugar. Sam lo iba a perseguir pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Déjalo ir-

-¡Estás loco! Va a matar a alguien, ese maldito chupasangre lastimara a personas inocentes, ¿Acaso no te importan?-

-Aun no lo ha hecho-

-¡Estuvo a punto de tomar tu sangre!-

-Pero no lo hizo- se levantó caminado hacia Sam- Mira… vamos a encontrarlo y hablar con él, estoy seguro que si consigue calmarse, todo-

-¿Todo estará bien?- pregunto con sarcasmo Sam- Bien Dean, ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasara cuando sus instintos sean tan fuertes que ya no pueda controlarlos? ¿También lo dejaras ir?-

-Sam-

-Esto ya se salió de tu control, ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera, vamos por Martin y comenzaremos a cazarlo-

-Pero-

Sam lo observó fijamente, dando a entender que ya no había nada que discutir.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, la puerta estaba entreabierta y un aroma metálico invadió el ambiente. Dean se apresuró en entrar y observó sorprendido como el cazador yacía muerto en el suelo, con un profundo corte en el cuello.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-

-Fue el vampiro- ambos hermanos observaron hacia el rincón de la habitación, una silueta familiar caminó hacia ellos mirando a Dean- El vampiro lo mató-

-Cas…- Sam lo observó.

-Le pedí a Cas que viniera, supuse que tu no harías nada contra ese vampiro, ¿Aun quieres protegerlo? ¿Aun negaras el hecho de que ese vampiro es una bestia que debemos eliminar?-


	2. Descubriendo sentimientos

El cazador daba vueltas por la habitación mientras miraba el suelo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Benny había perdido el control y ahora estaba en quien-sabe-donde y probablemente tomando sangre de-quien-sabe-que-o-de-quien.

-Tiene que ser un error- murmuro para sí mismo.

Benny no podía haber matado a Martin, todo tenía que ser un tremendo error. Un gravísimo error. Se giro hacia Castiel que estaba mirándolo desde la puerta. Sam le había pedido que vigilara al cazador mientras iba a buscar información.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo viste, Cas?- el ángel no respondió- ¿Lo viste asesinar a Martin? ¿Lo viste?-

-Fue el vampiro, lo seguí hasta la habitación y el cazador estaba muerto-

-Quizás no fue él-

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó el ángel observándolo- Viste las marcas que había en su cuello, alguien tomó su sangre antes de matarlo-

-Benny no lo haría-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-¡Porque lo prometió!-

El ángel lo miro perplejo, sin apartar su mirada del semblante ansioso del cazador. No recordaba haberlo así antes. Quizás una vez, cuando se ausento por mucho tiempo y al parecer, a Dean no le hacía gracia que se marchara sin dar señales de vida. Recordó cuando se encontraron en el purgatorio, cuando Dean lo abrazó sonriendo y luego le dijo, prácticamente lo forzó, que se irían del purgatorio juntos. Incluso le había dicho que lo necesitaba. Comprendió que a pesar de que lo hubiera traicionado, a pesar de que le hubiera ocultado su plan sobre el purgatorio, de haberse aliado con Crowley a sus espaldas, el cazador continuaba considerándolo su amigo, su familia. Así se lo dejó claro cuando volvieron a verse, Castiel no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido y Dean tampoco se lo dijo. A modo de penitencia tomó la locura de Sam y se quedó en aquel hospital psiquiátrico. Pero él era incapaz de negarle algo al cazador y juntos lograron detener a Dick y enviarlo de regresó al purgatorio.

EL ángel fijó su vista en el cazador, que ahora estaba a dos pasos de él.

-Esto es un error, Cas- dijo el cazador- Benny no lo mató-

-Lo siento pero así son las cosas-

-Maldición- se dio la vuelta para sentarse al borde de la cama- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, él nos ayudó a salir del purgatorio, nos enseñó la salida-

-A cambio de que pasaras su alma por ese portal- respondió el ángel con algo de rudeza.

-Él me ayudo Cas, ¡Gracias a él di contigo!- terminó gritando mientras observaba al ángel.

-Dean- se acercó para sentarse a su lado- Puede sentir que estas dolido, te sientes decepcionado, defraudado-

-Deja de leer mi mente-

-Sientes una gran tristeza, la misma que te ocasionó Sam cuando prefirió a Ruby y no te escuchó- Dean apretó los puños.

-Basta-

-O cuando yo los engañé… y terminé decepcionándote al aliarme con Crowley-

-¡Pero yo ya los he perdonado! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo con Benny?-

-Porque es diferente-

-Vamos Cas, Sammy y tú, no fueron precisamente unos niños traviesos-

-Tú no entiendes Dean-

-Entonces explícamelo- respondió con cierta desesperación el cazador.

-Es su esencia Dean, por más que intentes cambiarlo o negarlo, los vampiros necesitan sangre para alimentarse, humana o animal, eso es irrelevante-

-Pero Cas…-

-No puedes cambiar su naturaleza-

El cazador se llevó las manos a la cara para murmurar un par de maldiciones. El ángel lo observó preocupado. A pesar de que Dean no se lo dijera, podía huir sus pensamientos, como se recriminaba por no haber detenido a Benny, como se culpaba porque cada persona en la confiara acabara mal. Sammy, su padre, Jo, Helen, Ash, Bobby, incluso se recriminaba por las acciones que él mismo ángel había cometido.

-No es tu culpa- dijo Castiel provocando que el cazador lo mirara- Mi padre les ha dado el libre albedrio para que cada ser sobre la tierra pudiera llevar la vida que quisiera. Tú no eres responsable de las acciones y decisiones de otras personas-

-Es mi culpa, la muerte de Martin… el enfado de Sammy, de seguro que tu también estas enojado conmigo, desde el purgatorio… nunca confiaste en Benny-

-No puedes arrepentirte de tus decisiones, no has hecho nada mal, Dean. Sam y yo hemos cometido muchos errores pero aun así tú nos has perdonado-

-Cas- el ángel esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo creo en ti, Dean, si dices que aun no es tarde para que el vampiro recapacite, entonces yo creeré en ti-

-Cas-

-Pero por favor ya no te culpes, tú no has hecho nada mal-

Dean lo observó fijamente, no entendía porque ese ángel confiaba ciegamente en él. Castiel había muerto varias veces para protegerlo, se había revelado contra sus superiores, e incluso intentó advertirle sobre los planes de los ángeles para comenzar el apocalipsis y a raíz de eso lo castigaron en el cielo. El cazador miró al ángel.

-Gracias por creer en mí… no sé si… estoy haciendo lo correcto pero quiero intentarlo-

-Eres un buen hombre Dean-

Ambos se quedaron mirando, solo unos escasos centímetros los separaban. La vista de Dean bajo hacia los labios del ángel, como solía hacerlo cuando lo tenía tan cerca. Al contrario de Dean, Castiel mantenía la mirada fija en esos orbes esmeraldas, esa preciosa mirada que capturaba toda su atención y dejaba su mente en blanco.

-Cas…-

La distancia comenzó a acortarse entre ellos cuando un ruido los hizo separarse. Dean se sentía como si estuviera tomando una galleta sin permiso de la cocina y su madre lo hubiera descubierto. Al contrario del ángel, que permaneció en su lugar ladeando la cabeza un poco, como lo hacía cada vez que no entendía algo.

-Oye Sam…- dijo el Winchester mayor observándolo.

-Que- respondió cortante el menor.

-Lo siento- Sam lo miro algo sorprendido, su hermano no era de los que solían disculparse muy seguido- No pensé que Benny… Sé que quizás no lo entiendas pero… el tiempo que estuve en el purgatorio, Cas no estaba y…-

-Lo entiendo- dijo Sam para la sorpresa de su hermano- Odie admitirlo o no, gracias a ese vampiro estás de regreso-

-Sammy-

-Vamos a encontrarlo y ya veremos que hacer-

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Dean algo dudoso.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de esto Dean, no confió en el vampiro pero sí creo en ti-

-Gracias Sammy-

Castiel los observó aliviado, las palabras del menor eran ciertas, no confiaba en el vampiro pero si en su hermano mayor. El ángel lo comprendía a la perfección porque a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- preguntó Dean.

-Está noche descansaremos y mañana nos iremos temprano, lo único que tenemos es que Benny va hacia el Este-

-Entonces tenemos que seguirlo antes de que llegue al siguiente pueblo-

-No- dijo firmemente Sam- Necesitas dormir y yo también- Castiel asintió.

-Yo continuare investigando, mientras no tengamos una pista clara, no sacaremos nada con seguirlo-

-Cas tiene razón, partiremos temprano, deja que Cas se encargue de encontrarlo-

-Está bien- dijo el cazador resignado.

Castiel intercambio miradas con Sam y desapareció de la habitación para ir a buscar información. Sam se quedó trabajando en su computadora portátil y de vez en cuando alzaba la vista hacia la cama donde dormía su hermano mayor. Al parecer estaba mucho más cansado de lo que quería admitir.

A las dos de la madrugada el ángel apareció en la habitación, Sam estaba cabeceando en la mesa mientras intentaba leer la pantalla de la computadora. El ángel se acercó, procurando que notara su presencia.

-Cas… ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Creo que ya tengo algo, unas personas lo vieron, cerca del siguiente pueblo-

-Ya veo- respondió Sam observando a su hermano que dormía, ahora de lado hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué haces despierto aun, Sam?- el Winchester no respondió- ¿Crees que escapara mientras duermes?-

-Lo conozco Cas, sé de lo que es capaz Dean por las personas que le importan, fue al infierno por mí, siempre me ha estado protegiendo, incluso… me perdonó cuando… por mi culpa Lucifer salió de su jaula-

-Dean es un buen hombre- dijo el ángel suavizando sus rasgos- Yo también he cometido errores…- Sam esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hace un tiempo, algo ha estado rondando por mi cabeza, Dean estuvo hablando conmigo, antes de que volvieras del purgatorio, se sentía culpable de haberte dejado ahí-

-Nunca fue su culpa- respondió el ángel- Tenía que quedarme ahí, por todo lo que hice-

-Lo sé pero esa no es la manera Cas, en ese caso, yo tendría que haberme quedado en la jaula, con Miguel y Lucifer-

-Sam-

-Pero estoy aquí y sé que nada borrara todo lo que he hecho, por eso quiero encontrar el modo de enmendarlo, continuando con mi trabajo y evitando que personas inocentes sean lastimadas-

-Yo también quiero enmendar todo lo que he hecho, especialmente con Dean-

-Oye Castiel, tú… ¿Quieres a Dean?- el ángel lo observó ladeando un poco la cabeza- Sé que nosotros somos amigos pero no me refiero a ese sentimiento de amistad, ni de hermandad-

El ángel se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Nunca se había detenido a pensar sobre ello. Gracias a Dean había descubierto el libre albedrio y que los ángeles eran mucho más que simples soldados de Dios. Había caído por él, se había revelado por él, acudía cada vez que lo llamaba y hacia cada cosa que le pedía, ¿Desde cuándo no podía negarse a los deseos de ese humano?

Sam aprecio la confusión en el rostro del ángel, se levantó de su lugar apagando la computadora y palmeo su espalda despacio.

-No es necesario que respondas, piénsalo y descúbrelo por ti mismo. Estoy seguro que mi hermano si te aprecia, de un modo distinto al que me quiere a mí. Ya sabes que no es muy bueno hablando de sus sentimientos, así que le tomara un poco de tiempo aceptarlo-

-¿Aceptarlo?-

-Que lo que siente por ti es diferente a un mero amor fraternal-

Sam sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto del ángel y se dirigió a la cama para dormir un poco. Dentro de un par de horas tendrían que irse para seguir el rastro del vampiro. Le dirigió una última mirada al ángel que permanecía en la misma posición y se durmió.

Castiel estaba rodeado por un profundo silencio, ambos hermanos estaban profundamente dormidos en sus respectivas camas. Las palabras de Sam aun rondaban su mente pero no sabía que pensar al respecto, jamás se lo había planteado, ya era algo natural para él, estar con Dean, aparecer cada vez que lo llamaba, invadir su espacio personal. Caminó hacia la cama de Dean para sentarse al borde, el cazador le daba la espalda mientras dormía tranquilamente, al parecer tenía un buen sueño porque estaba sonriendo. Llevó su mano derecha a la frente del hombre y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El sueño del cazador eran varias imágenes sucesivas del purgatorio, cuando se dirigían hacia el portal que los sacaría de ahí, cuando lucharon contra uno que otro monstruo que se les atravesó en su camino, cuando Benny le ayudó a Cas y el último recuerdo fue el que más llamo su atención. Era cuando Dean lo encontró en el purgatorio y sin pensarlo, lo abrazo sonriendo y feliz de que estuviera a salvo.

-Dean…-

Lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa y bajo su mano a la mejilla del humano. El cazador se estremeció un poco y sin previo aviso se giro en la cama para abrazarse a la cintura de Castiel mientras dormía. El ángel intentó levantarse pero era imposible sin provocar que el humano se despertara. Prefirió quedarse quieto y observar como Dean dormía tranquilamente aferrado a su cintura.


	3. La emboscada

Hola a todos: Quiero darle las gracias a quienes han leido este fics, y tambien a Anna-ross y Dessiel por sus review, aun no me manejo muy bien con la pagina y tampoco me permite dejar review pero se los agradezco por aqui y a todos los que leen este fic :)

Spoilers del capitulo 8x05 con la aparición de dos personajes de ese episodio.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando Sam se despertó y observó al ángel junto a su hermano, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ya daba por hecho que Castiel había estado todo el tiempo en la misma posición mientras Dean lo abrazaba por la cintura. Se acercó sonriendo.

-Buenos días Cas- luego observó a su hermano.

-Aun duerme- dijo el ángel como si no fuera obvio.

-Iré por el desayuno antes de irnos, solo nos tomara unos minutos-

-Aquí espero- respondió el ángel mirando a Dean.

Sam iba decir algo pero se contuvo, tampoco es como si su hermano mayor le permitiera moverse al ángel. Cuando regresó a la habitación, Dean estaba despierto, al parecer Castiel se había levantado antes de que su hermano notara que había dormido con él, corrección, que había estado velando su sueño. Dejó el desayuno sobre la mesita.

-Hay que irnos Sammy-

-Primero comeremos algo-

-Pero tenemos que-

-Nada- dijo el menor entregándole un café- SI no comes rápido, tardaremos más-

-Bien, ¿ya encontraste a Benny, Cas?-

-Sí, unas personas lo vieron cerca del pueblo que esta a treinta kilómetros de aquí-

-¿Algo más?-

-Mmm-

-Dilo Sammy, ¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-Bueno… creo que tendremos un pequeño problema- Dean lo miró sin comprender- Veras… si Benny continua hiendo hacia el Este, en unas horas más, dará con un nido-

-¿Qué?- Dean dejó de comer para observarlo.

-No creo que eso sea algo bueno para nosotros- continuo Sam

-Maldición, hay que irnos ahora- Dean se levantó buscando sus llaves.

-Aquí están- dijo Sam enseñándoselas.

-Apresúrate, te espero en el auto-

Tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Sam suspiró mientras se levantaba, sintió la mirada fija del ángel sobre su persona y se volteó a él.

-Cas-

-Hay algo más ¿Verdad?-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-

-¿Eh?-

-Es demasiado predecible Cas, va directamente hacia un nido y ni siquiera se ha molestado en cubrir su rastro-

-Su estado actual no debe permitirle resguardarse-

-No, creo que hay algo más, Cas. Es como si… lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, como si quisiera llevarnos hasta allá-

-¿Crees que es una trampa?-

-No lo sé- respondió Sam tomando su bolso- Pero creo que debemos tener los ojos bien abiertos y estar preparados para lo que sea-

-Entiendo-

-Vamos, Dean nos espera-

El viaje fue en completo silencio. Después de la advertencia de Sam, Castiel había decidido estar junto a los hermanos para mantenerlos a salvo, en caso de que ocurriera algo, podía transportarlos a otro lugar y mantenerlos a salvo. Fijó su mirada en Dean, este iba concentrado en el camino y sin prestar atención a nada más. Pudo distinguir en su semblante que aun se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido. Sin importar lo que dijera, no lograría quitarle ese sentimiento.

Una vez en el pueblo, Sam les dijo que se separaran, él iría a buscar información sobre Benny, mientras Dean y Castiel inspeccionarían los alrededores del nido.

El ángel jaló al cazador para ocultarse tras uno de los árboles y cubrió la boca del humano mientras observaba a dos hombres que vigilaban los alrededores. EL cazador quería apartarlo pero el ángel era mucho más fuerte que él, así que se limitó a mantenerse quieto.

-Se están hiendo- murmuro Castiel sin apartar la mirada de los dos vampiros que se internaban en el bosque- No sé si sea prudente acercarnos más-

Dean intentó quitar la mano que cubría su boca cuando entonces lo vio, una mujer apareció tras ellos sosteniendo un tubo de metal, lo alzó para golpear a Castiel pero Dean consiguió apartarlo usando todas sus fuerzas y recibió el golpe en la cabeza. El ángel se volteo viendo a Dean en el suelo y al vampiro que alzaba el tubo para golpearlo de nuevo. Apareció tras ella para colocar su palma derecha en la cabeza y una intensa luz brilló. El cuerpo cayó al suelo, el ángel se arrodilló junto al cazador observando la herida en su cabeza que sangraba.

-Dean- el humano abrió los ojos para incorporarse adolorido.

-Maldición, eso dolió- el ángel curó su herida sin dejar de mirarlo- Ya veras, cuando atrapé a esa mujer-

-Ya me hice cargo- dijo el ángel indicando el cuerpo.

-Bien, es mejor que continuemos y-

-Gracias- dijo el ángel observándolo fijamente- Me protegiste aunque no era necesario, ese golpe no me hubiera hecho nada. Soy un ángel, no habría muerto ni me habría lastimado-

-¿Y qué? Lo hice porque quería protegerte, ¿Tienes un problema con eso?- dijo con algo de brusquedad.

-Pero resultaste herido y-

-Me han dado palizas peores- dijo el cazador levantándose- Esto no es nada, además tú estás bien, eso es lo que importa-

-Dean-

-Ahora vamos, tenemos que averiguar cómo entrar al-

Castiel observó al cazador, este miraba hacia delante con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El ángel se giró y vio a un joven de cabellos rubios oscuros, a su lado había una mujer de cabello largo y castaño oscuro.

-Dean-

-Es él- murmuro el cazador despacio.

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó intrigado el ángel.

-Sí… ese sujeto es un alfa… Benny pertenecía a su nido, la mujer a su lado es… Andrea, la mujer por quien Benny dejó el nido-

-¿Qué?- el ángel vio como ambos se internaban en el bosque- Es mejor que regresemos Dean-

-No, algo está pasando aquí, ellos deberían estar muertos Cas, yo asesiné a esa mujer y Benny a ese sujeto, ¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí?-

-No lo sé- respondió en un murmullo Castiel- Pero es mejor que nos vayamos, quizás Sam encontró algo-

El cazador asintió y ambos se voltearon para marcharse cuando cuatro siluetas les impidieron el paso. Dean reconoció al hombre que era el alfa.

-¿Ya se van?-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se despidió de la mujer del bar y regresó hacia el impala para esperar el regresó de su hermano, Benny ya no estaba en el pueblo, así que debían encargarse del nido y marcharse. Por las historias que escuchó y luego de hablar con la policía, tenía la certeza absoluta de que los vampiros habían estado alimentándose y matando personas a las afueras del pueblo.

Pasaron dos horas pero aun no había señales de su hermano, probó llamando a Cas pero no aparecía. Cuando estaba por ir a buscarlos, un mensaje a su celular, confirmó todos sus miedos. Los vampiros habían atrapado a su hermano.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos despacio, luego de que ese sujeto apareció tras ellos, alguien lo golpeo y no supo nada más. Se incorporó para quedar de rodillas y miró la habitación en la que estaba, un cuarto frio, húmedo y cuya única fuente de luz era la que se filtraba por los barrotes de la ventana.

-Ya despertaste-

Dean observó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, un hombre estaba sentando contra la pared.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el cazador.

-Me llamo Alan, estoy aquí por las misma razones que tú- hizo una pausa y miro al joven- Esas cosas me atraparon en el bosque, intenté huir pero son muy rápidos, se llevaron a mi hija y me trajeron aquí-

-¿Cuánto llevas en este lugar?-

-Como dos días-

-Mira amigo, te sacare de aquí, me llamó Dean, mi hermano debe estar buscándome, no tardare en llegar y cargarse a esos vampiros-

-No me iré de aquí sin mi hija-

-La encontraremos ¿De acuerdo?- el hombre asintió- ¿Has visto a otra persona? Un hombre, como de mi altura, cabello negro, ojos azules-

-No, uno de sus sujetos te trajo aquí y se marcho-

-Maldición-

-¿Cómo saldremos?-

-Ya veras, levántate, nos vamos-

Se quitó una de las botas para dar con un pequeño alambre, con él cual consiguió abrir la puerta de metal. Revisó su pierna izquierda para sacar el cuchillo que siempre portaba por seguridad.

-Escucha Alan, esas cosas son muy fuertes-

-No me digas- respondió el hombre con sarcasmo.

-Como sea, no morirán a menos que les cortemos la cabeza, así que ten cuidado y coge aquel fierro- indicó hacia un rincón del cuarto- Cualquier daño que podamos hacerles, los detendrá por un tiempo-

-Entiendo-

Ambos salieron con cautela de la habitación. Dean avanzó por el pasillo revisando una a una las habitaciones. Todas estaban vacías y lucían como si nadie hubiera estado en ese lugar por años. Alan observó al cazador y luego entró a la última habitación, dejó caer el fierro para acercarse a la gran cama que había en el centro.

-Por Dios- abrazó a la joven que dormía- Despierta Leila, despierta cariño-

Dean se asomó en la puerta y entró con cautela, mientras Alan desataba sus tobillos, el cazador la reviso para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Alan.

-Sí, solo está dormida, escúchame, tienen que quedarse aquí y permanecer en silencio. Me encargare de los vampiros y cuando terminé vendré por ustedes ¿Quedo claro?-

-Es peligroso-

-Es mi trabajo amigo, cuando salga cierra la puerta y no abras hasta que regrese-

-Sí, ten cuidado-

Dean le dedicó una sonrisa y salió del lugar, antes de matar a los vampiros tenía que encontrar a Castiel. Bajo al primer piso en silencio, un ruido tras de él lo alertó y esquivó el ataque de un vampiro. Clavó el cuchillo en su cuello y lo golpeó en el rostro para luego abalanzarse sobre él y a fuerza bruta, cortarle la cabeza.

Continúo buscando a Castiel y matando a los vampiros que se le atravesaban en su camino. Luego de revisar el primer piso, sin dar con el ángel, fue al exterior y tal como lo había suponía, había otra casa contigua. Entró en silencio para comenzar a revisar las habitaciones, extrañamente todo estaba limpio, no había vampiros, polvo, ni nada, parecía una casa común y corriente.

-Maldición…-

Cerró los ojos para intentar lo único que se le ocurrió, rezar, pero el ángel no apareció y eso no era nada bueno. Estaba seguro que esos vampiros le habían hecho algo a Castiel, él siempre acudía a su llamado, sin importar si estaba en medio de una guerrera.

-Cas…-

Un agudo grito llegó a sus oídos y salió de la casa con cuidado, vio como dos vampiros llevaban a Alan y su hija por un camino de tierra que se perdía entre el bosque. El cazador los siguió en silencio, se ocultó tras un árbol para revisar sus bolsillos pero su celular no estaba. Estaba seguro que Sam vendría, así que se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla en el suelo a modo de señal y continúo avanzando. Muchas veces Sam le había dicho que fuera precavido, que sin importar que tan buen cazadora fuera, tenía que tener siempre un seguro. Y ahora le encontraba toda la razón.

Entró a una especia de cobertizo y se ocultó tras unos contenedores de metal. Vio que Castiel estaba hasta el fondo, lo habían encerrado en un círculo de fuego, hecho con aceite sagrado. Dos vampiros lo custodiaban mientras otros dos ataban a Alan y su hija a unas cadenas que estaban en la pared. Una quinta silueta se les unió.

-¿Y el cazador?-

-No estaba señor, mató a muchos de los nuestros y huyó-

-No- dijo la silueta y Dean lo reconoció como el alfa del nido de Benny- Ese cazador no se irá sin su angelito-

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó una voz femenina y luego una silueta salió de detrás de un pilar de madera- No sabes cuánto quiero matar a ese bastardo-

-Lo sé Andrea, ya lo están buscando y es cosa de tiempo para que lo encuentren- la mujer se cruzó de brazos- Ahora, tenemos que comer- el alfa sonrió y se acercó a Leila sonriendo- Me encanta la sangre fresca y juvenil-


	4. Confusión

Hola de nuevo, aqui dejo otro capi de este fic, con la aparicion de una nueva aliada/enemiga inesperada, nadie sabe para quien trabaja hasta el final. Gracias por leer .

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sus instintos le decían que esperara, que luego de que esos vampiros comieran, se marcharan y entonces podría salvar a Castiel pero otra parte de su ser, le gritaba que salvara a esa joven, no podía ser tan miserable y dejarla morir a manos de esos vampiros. Finalmente optó por lo segundo, sin importar que fuera complicado, tenía que ayudarlos.

El vampiro se acercó a Leila enseñando sus colmillos. Castiel solo podía limitarse a mirar, mientras el fuego sagrado ardiera, no tenía posibilidades de escapar. Se estaba resignando a ver morir a esa joven cuando una voz familiar llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Hey chupasangre, deja a esa chica y pelea contra alguien que esté en igualdad de condiciones- el alfa se volteó a mirarlo- ¿O tienes miedo?-

-Así que ahí te escondías, supuse que no te irías sin tu angelito ¿vienes a buscarlo?-

-Así es- respondió tranquilamente Dean- También tengo algunas preguntas para ti, estoy seguro que Benny te asesinó, ¿Cómo estás aquí?-

-No tengo porque responderte eso y en cuanto a Benny, es cosa de tiempo para que lo encuentre, vino a hacerme una visita ayer y lucia terrible-

-¿Qué?- el cazador se acercó bajando la guardia- ¿A que vino?-

-A charlar un poco-

-¿Charlar? Dudo que quiera hablar de algo contigo después de lo que le hiciste a ella- indicó a Andrea- Y por la forma en que acabo su último encuentro, dudo que quiera hablar contigo-

-Puede ser, pero las condiciones actuales no favorecen a Benny ¿Verdad?-

Dean lo observó con odio, quería gritarle que Benny no era un chupasangre asesino como ellos pero se contuvo, lo mejor sería matarlos y acabar con todo de una buena vez. Castiel observaba al cazador preocupado, podía percibir claramente sus sentimientos y a este paso, actuaria sin pensarlo.

-Dean-

El cazador observó al ángel, este no dijo nada más pero en ese momento las palabras sobraban. Dean logró serenarse y pensar mejor la situación, solo tenía un cuchillo para acabar con los seis vampiros. Lo más sensato era liberar a Castiel y que él los sacara de ahí.

-¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó el alfa sonriendo- Dudo que ese cuchillito te sea de utilidad, antes de que termines de rebanar mi cuello ya estarás muerto-

-Eso ya lo veremos-

Dean arremetió contra el alfa pero este permitió que lo apuñalara en el pecho, tomó al cazador por el cuello para lanzarlo contra la pared. El ángel lo miraba preocupado, el vampiro podría matarlo en cualquier momento. Andrea se unió a la pela y ambos vampiros golpeaban a Dean. Un golpe lo lanzó contra los contenedores de metal que había cerca de la entrada, antes de levantarse vio una silueta en la puerta, dio un pequeño asentimiento y se levantó observando a los vampiros, limpio la sangre de su labio.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen?- pregunto sonriendo. Los dos vampiros que custodiaban a Castiel se acercaron al alfa.

-Huele muy bien-

-Adelante mis niños, pueden tomar un poco-

Los dos vampiros se acercaron y Dean los golpeó para aventarlos hacia la entrada, Sam apareció con dos machetes en la mano y le lanzó uno a Dean. Ambos cortaron la cabeza de los dos vampiros.

-Acabemos con esto- dijo Dean para luego mirar al alfa- No habrá una próxima vez-

El alfa esbozó una sonrisa y antes de que Dean se acercara a ellos una voz familiar llenó el ambiente.

-Hola, mis amorcitos- los hermanos se voltearon a la entrada.

-Crowley- dijo Dean enojado, Sam aprovecho para liberar a Castiel y luego a Alan y Leila- Debí suponer que esto es cosa tuya-

-Ya me conoces-

-Cas, sácalos de aquí-

El ángel se llevó a Alan y Leila del lugar. Dean tenía la mirada fija en Crowley mientras Sam se aseguraba de que los vampiros no intentaran nada.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estas usando a estos vampiros?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- miro a Sam sonriendo- Te prefería sin alma, eras más divertido-

-Que lastima- dijo Dean observándolo- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Por ahora nada-

-No creo que hayas venido solo a mirar-

-Cierto- el demonio observó al ángel que apareció junto a Dean- Tu aun me debes algo, luego de "rompieras" nuestro trato a tu antojo, no creas que me he olvidado de cómo me usaste, angelito. Ustedes vendrán conmigo- el alfa y Andrea desaparecieron del cobertizo. Crowley sonrió- Nos vemos niños-

Cuando el demonio desapareció, los hermanos respiraron más tranquilos. Sam se acercó a su hermano para indicarle que se fueran, que ya no tenían nada que hacer en ese pueblo.

-¿Ellos están bien, Cas?-

-Sí, los dejé en su hogar y ambos están bien-

-Ok, entonces nos vamos- el camino hasta el impala fue en completo silencio- Sammy, ¿Encontraste algo?-

-No hay rastro de ese vampiro por ninguna parte, ya se fue de este pueblo-

-¿Hacia dónde?-

-Al parecer sigue hiendo hacia el este-

-Bien, entonces vamos hacia allá-

Castiel se acomodó en los asientos traseros y observó a Dean por el espejo retrovisor. Sam mantenía la mirada fija en el paisaje tras el cristal y en algunos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido. Luego de dos horas Dean se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba dormido, debía estar muy cansado para dormir así. Se detuvo en el primer motel que encontraron en la carretera y con la ayuda de Castiel, lo llevaron hasta la cama.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí-

Dejó a Sam durmiendo y salió del motel para quedarse afuera, sentado sobre el maletero del impala y bebiendo una cerveza.

-Deberías descansar- dijo el ángel apareciendo a su lado.

-Estoy preocupado Cas, si Crowley está involucrado en esto, no es nada bueno-

-Dean-

-Mierda…- bajo la vista- Lo siento pero… no puedo evitar pensar en el tiempo que-

-Estuve aliado a Crowley- terminó la oración y luego se quedó frente al cazador- Yo no tengo nada que ver con él, Dean, por favor créeme-

-Te creo Cas, siempre he creído en ti-

El ángel lo miro fijamente, estaba invadiendo por completo el espacio personal del cazador pero no le importó y parecía que a él tampoco porque Dean no dijo nada. Luego de unos minutos el cazador le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Tan lindo soy que no puedes apartar tu mirada?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Castiel le mantuvo la mirada.

-Estoy preocupado por ti y por esa manía que tienes de culparte por todo, como lo hiciste conmigo-

-No quiero hablar de eso Cas-

-Debemos hablarlo Dean, no es sano para ti culparte de cada cosa que ocurre. Lo hiciste con la muerte de tu padre, de tu madre, con la muerte de Jo y Helen, con Bobby, cuando Sam comenzó a beber sangre de demonio y… cuando yo decidí quedarme en el purgatorio. Ahora vuelves a culparte, te culpas por no poder detener a ese vampiro, piensas que la muerte de Martin fue tu culpa porque no lo detuviste-

-Basta-

-¿Por qué lo haces? No puedes culparte por todo, Dean-

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Te culpas por todo lo que hiciste cuando fuiste "Dios", por todo lo que hiciste en la tierra y en el cielo, por eso querías quedarte en el purgatorio, ¿Por qué tu puedes autocastigarte y yo no?-

Castiel lo observó frunciendo el ceño, el cazador seguía hablando hasta que comenzó a elevar la voz mientras le reprochaba su forma de actuar. El ángel comenzó a enfadarse, tomó las muñecas el cazador y selló sus labios con un beso. El gesto tomó por sorpresa a Dean, quien olvido toda replica, su mente ya no estaba funcionando con coherencia. El ángel se apartó un poco sin soltar sus muñecas.

-¿Por qué…?- fue lo único que pudo decir Dean.

-Al fin te callaste- dijo firmemente Castiel.

-¿Me besaste para callarme? Espero que no lo hagas con todos porque- el ángel volvió a besarlo hasta que el cazador cedió y dejó de luchar.

-¿Me puedes escuchar?- pidió el ángel a centímetros de su cara.

-Habla- respondió Dean sosteniéndole la mirada.

-No me gusta ver cómo te lastimas, no quiero que pienses que cada cosa que pasa es culpa tuya. A diferencia de mi, tu eres un buen hombre, no has hecho nada malo y siempre estás dispuesto a dar tu vida para salvar a otros. Mis crímenes son distintos, yo asesiné a personas, Dean, maté a humanos inocentes y también acabe con muchos de mi raza, merezco un castigo por ello-

-Eso es estúpido- objetó el cazador-Tú… no estabas bien, creíste que esa era la única manera de salvar a la humanidad, pensabas en nosotros…-

-Eso no justifica lo que hice-

-Cas-

-No quiero que tú te sientas responsable de cosas que no son tu culpa. No quiero ver cómo te torturas con tus pensamientos, ya tuve suficiente cuando te vi así de mal luego de que te saque del infierno-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-

-Lo que siempre haces, levantarte y seguir luchando, por aquello en lo que crees, para proteger a las personas, eso quiero que hagas-

Dean se perdió en la mirada azul del ángel y luego de unos segundos asintió. Castiel tenía razón, ya era suficiente de sentirse miserable por cosas que escapaban a su control. Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de arreglarlo, encontrar a Benny y acabar con esto.

-Gracias Cas-

-De nada-

-Ya puedes soltarme- dijo algo sonrojado, Castiel observó las muñecas del cazador y lo soltó despacio- Y la próxima vez… hay otras formas de hacer callar a alguien… ¿Entiendes?-

-¿Otras formas? Pero si funcionó y además te gusto-

-¿Qué?- dijo nervioso- No coloques palabras en mi boca-

-Pero tu cuerpo estaba reaccionando, tu respiración se agito y tu pulso se aceleró- Dean gruño observándolo.

-No digas estupideces, a mi no me van los hombres, ¿Entiendes?-

-Yo no soy un hombre, soy un ángel-

-Tu apariencia dice otra cosa y si me vuelves a tocar, te pateare, ¿Quedo claro?-

-No entiendo Dean- alzó la mano para acariciar el cuello del cazador, este se estremeció- ¿Ves? A tu cuerpo no parece molestarle-

-Ya basta- lo miró enojado pero en cuanto Castiel bajo su mano hacia el pecho del cazador, este dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

-Me gusta el sonido- miró la cara del desconcertado cazador- Que hace tu corazón-

Castiel aprovechó que el humano se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar y volvió a besar esos suaves labios. Era algo mágico, su cuerpo se sentía bien y también su alma, cada vez que besaba esos labios, sentía como si pudiera derrotar al mundo entero, acabar con Lucifer y Miguel juntos, mover montañas o matar a cualquier demonio. Era una sentimiento raro, en el cazador percibía sorpresa, un poco de ansiedad, algo de temor pero también necesidad, necesidad de un contacto mayor, necesidad de que ese toque no se acabara jamás. El sentimiento era extraño, hace mucho que el ángel entendía que podía sentir y en gran parte se debía a Dean pero ahora, se sentía muy extraño. Se apartó de Dean perplejo y desapareció sin decir nada.

El cazador se llevó la mano a los labios, aun los sentía muy cálidos y deseosos de volver a probar los del ángel. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos raros, era imposible que sintiera algo por Castiel, es que simplemente no le iban los hombres, aun si fuera un ángel, no podía estar sintiéndose así por otra persona, ni siquiera con una mujer se había sentido así.

-Mierda-

-Bonita cara de confusión- Dean alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada fija del demonio.

-Meg-

-Hola Dean-


	5. El plan

Hola, aqui van dos capitulos más de este fic. Gracias por leer y gracias por tu Review Dessiel :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam intercalaba miradas entre su hermano y el demonio. Luego de lo ocurrido con Dick, la daba muerta, era difícil de pensar que hubiera escapado de las garras de Crowley. Finalmente se decidió a decir lo que, seguramente, su hermano también pensaba.

-¿Cómo estás aquí? Creí que Crowley-

-Si- dijo la mujer algo aburrida- Pero aquí me tienes-

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo escapaste?-

-Se descuido, vi una oportunidad y aquí estoy-

-Suena sospechoso- dijo Dean observándola.

-Venía a decirles como detener a ese idiota antes de que lleve a cabo su plan pero veo que no-

-¿Qué plan?- interrumpió Sam.

-¿Por qué se los diría? Ustedes sospechan de mí-

-No empieces con tonterías- dijo Sam enfadado- Habla de una vez, si vienes hasta aquí es porque es algo muy malo, tanto, que necesitas nuestra ayuda para detenerlo. De otra forma no estarías aquí-

-Tan agudo como siempre, Sam, me atrapaste- dijo con una sonrisa- Necesito su ayuda antes de que ese idiota acabe con nosotros-

-¿Nosotros?-

-Los seguidores de Lucifer que nos oponemos a él-

-Dean, llama a Castiel, vamos a necesitar su ayuda-

-¿Y por qué yo?- replicó el mayor enojado al recordar la actitud del ángel. Meg sonrió.

-Porque ustedes se llevan muy bien- dijo con burla el demonio.

-Cállate, Cas no vendrá porque yo se lo diga- Sam esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le indicó que mirara atrás, el ángel estaba cerca de la puerta observándolo- Bien, como quieran-

Castiel no estaba seguro aun de lo que experimentaba, ni como comprender los sentimientos que lo invadían. Tenía planeado meditar un poco sobre ello pero en cuanto sintió la presencia de un demonio en la habitación del motel, fue enseguida. Meg lo observó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Clarense, tiempo sin verte, aun sigues- le hizo un gesto con la mano. Castiel le devolvió la mirada.

-Ya estoy cuerdo, si a eso te refieres-

-Que bien, es toda una sorpresa que hayas escapado del purgatorio, puedo imaginarlo de Dean pero bueno, después de todo acabaste allí porque cierto idiota no midió las consecuencias de sus actos- termino diciendo para mirar a Dean, este desvió la vista- Deberías seguir el ejemplo de Sammy y pensar un poquito más para la próxima-

-No fue culpa de Dean- dijo Castiel observándola.

-Claro que es su culpa, desde un comienzo siempre lo fue y está demostrado que lo que a Dean Winchester estorba… simplemente lo hace a un lado-

-No es verdad- replicó el ángel.

-¿Y porque te dejó en ese hospital psiquiátrico luego de que dejaste de serle útil?-

Castiel la observó sin ocultar su enfado, no podía concebir que alguien hablara de esa manera de su protegido. Dean había hecho lo correcto, tenían que detener a Dick y fue su culpa que el muro de Sam se rompiera. A pesar de no ver al cazador podía sentir su remordimiento y como se culpaba por eso. Iba a decir algo pero la voz de Sam lo detuvo.

-¿Podemos terminar con esta tontería? Por si ya lo han olvidado, tenemos un vampiro fuera de sí y ahora al rey del infierno urdiendo quien-sabe-que- para jodernos el día-

-Sammy tiene razón- dijo Meg sonriendo- Luego encontraras una forma de expiar tus culpas, Dean-

-Meg- dijo Sam algo enojado.

-Bien, les contare todo pero salgamos de aquí, tenemos compañía en los alrededores-

Los cuatro subieron al impala y se marcharon hacia el este, conducirían hasta la ciudad más próxima para seguir buscando a Benny. Dean mantenía la mirada fija en el camino, a su lado iba Sam, que lo miraba preocupado. Castiel estaba junto a Meg pero mantenía la mirada en Dean.

-Debe preocuparte mucho si lo miras así- murmuro Meg, Castiel se giro a mirarla enfadado- ¿Seguro que aun eres un ángel? Cada vez pareces y actúas más como un humano-

-Dinos de una vez que quiere Crowley ahora- dijo Sam.

-Ese sujeto está planeando una matanza. En los últimos meses ha estado trayendo a varios monstruos del purgatorio, primero peces pequeños, luego alfas de distintas especies-

-Eso explica que esos vampiros estén vivos- dijo Sam observando a su hermano, este solo asintió.

-Y luego subió en la escala, ahora trae a todos los "Papitos" del purgatorio, los mismos que él asesinó y torturó-

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Sam.

-Porque los necesita, entre más seguidores tenga, será más sencillo acabar con los desertores y entonces, no tendrá problemas para tomar el puesto de rey del infierno-

-Pensé que eso ya lo era-

-No Sammy, para serlo, debe matar a Lucifer- dijo Meg.

-Espera un poco- dijo Dean mirándola por el espejo retrovisor- Ese idiota piensa sacar a Lucifer de la jaula-

-Así es-

-¿Y luego qué? Pretende que nosotros lo matemos, que sus soldaditos lo hagan-

-No, porque para eso está Miguel-

-No puede hacerlo sin los anillos- dijo Sam.

-Pues encontró otra forma, ni me pregunten cual pero así es como están las cosas. Cuando acabe con Lucifer, nadie podrá detenerlo-

-Entonces no hay opción- dijo Dean- Hay que matarlo-

-¿Y cómo?- preguntó Meg- Su cuchillo no servirá-

-Cierto pero tenemos otra arma que funciona contra todos, menos con Lucifer, ángeles y los jinetes-

-La Colt- afirmó Sam.

-Exacto-

-¿Y cómo la obtendrás genio? Crowley la tiene bajo su poder- replicó Meg.

-Esa será la parte fácil, lo difícil será acercarnos lo suficiente como para dispararle- afirmo Dean.

-Tenemos que averiguar donde tiene oculta la Colt-

-Ustedes encárguense de encontrar la Colt, yo tengo algo que hacer antes-

Sam observó a su hermano resignado, nuevamente el destino del mundo dependía de ellos y aunque lo desearía, no podía ayudar a su hermano para encontrar al vampiro. Terminó aceptando su decisión.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo el ángel.

-No- respondió Dean- Tú ayudaras a Sam y Meg a encontrar la Colt-

-Pero Dean-

-Prioridades Cas-

-No te dejare ir solo- dijo con voz firme el ángel- No me importa lo que digas. No sabes el estado en que se encuentra ese vampiro, puede lastimarte-

-No lo hará- dijo Dean.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?-replicó Castiel.

-Porque es mi amigo-

-¿Amigo?- esta vez fue Sam quien replicó- Solo porque te sacó del purgatorio, no significa que ya sean familia-

-Tú no entiendes Sam, si solo me hubiera usado para sacarlo de ahí, me habría matado en cuanto separamos nuestras almas, hablare con él y-

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué harás si no resulta?- espetó enojado Castiel- Ese vampiro puede matarte-

-No lo hará-

-¡Claro que sí!- grito Sam- Tú no eres capaz de matarlo, lo sé porque lo vi en tus ojos en aquella ocasión, ese vampiro iba a tomar tu sangre pero no hiciste nada-

-Pero Benny no lo hizo-

-Está en su naturaleza Dean, no puedes cambiar la naturaleza de otros criaturas- dijo Castiel mirándolo. Dean detuvo el auto para voltearse a verlo.

-¿Quieres que lo deje morir? ¿Quieres que haga cuenta que solo es un monstruo más? Hablas tanto de esa dichosa esencia y tú que, ¿Acaso tu naturaleza no ha cambiado, Castiel?- el ángel lo observo fijamente- Tu eres la prueba de que si se puede cambiar la esencia de otras criaturas-

Castiel comenzaba a enojarse. Dean tenía razón en su argumento pero estaba equivocado en algunas cosas. Él no cambio su naturaleza porque así estaba predicho o para salvar a la humanidad, o para fines superiores. Castiel cambio porque…

-Yo cambie por ti- dijo mirándolo fijamente. Meg se rio.

-¿Discutiremos la efectividad del poder del amor o haremos algo para detener todo esto?-

-Vayan por la Colt, cuando encuentre a Benny, iré con ustedes- Castiel bufo despacio.

-Entonces iré contigo-

-Ya te dije que no, iras con Sam y Meg, no necesito una niñera-

-Déjalo Clarence, Dean no te necesita para hacer esto-

El ángel hizo una leve mueca de sorpresa y sus rasgos se ensombrecieron. Él había sido testigo de cómo el lazo de amistad entre vampiro y humano se había fortalecido en el purgatorio, tenía que admitir que por aquel entonces estaba celoso sin entender el porqué de esa emoción pero ahora lo sabía a la perfección y eso le asustó. En ese momento comprendió que sentía algo por el cazador y no era un simple afecto fraternal.

Sam contempló al ángel y por primera vez se sintió con ganas de golpear a su hermano, ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de cuánto dañaban sus palabras al ángel? ¿Acaso no veía algo tan simple? Colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

-No harás esto solo, ni Cas, ni yo, lo vamos a permitir-

-Pero-

-Deja de ser tan egoísta- dijo el hermano menor- Ahora vuelve a conducir, encontraremos la Colt, acabaremos con Crowley y luego iremos por Benny-

Dean observó a su hermano algo sorprendido, era la primera vez que Sam se refería al vampiro por su nombre. Dio un pequeño asentimiento mientras intercambiaba miradas con Cas y volvió a conducir. El plan de Sam sonaba sencillo pero sería mucho más difícil de lo que aparentaba.


	6. Un aliado inesperado

Llegaron hasta una ciudad cercana, Castiel estuvo inspeccionando los alrededores pero no había señales de demonios, ni de Benny. Se quedaron en una cafetería para comer algo antes de continuar el viaje.

-¿Y cómo encontraremos la Colt?- preguntó Meg- No tengo ni la menor idea de donde la habrá ocultado Crowley-

-¿Podrías peguntar a alguien?- replico Sam- Quizás algún demonio vio o escuchó algo-

-Claro y estarán dispuestos a hablar- dijo con ironía el demonio.

-Me da lo mismo la manera- dijo Dean- Pero tenemos que conseguir esa información, usa tus encantos, si es que los tienes-

-Sam debería saberlo y también Clarence-

Al escuchar que ese demonio mencionaba al ángel, una intensa ira lo invadió, inevitablemente recordó lo sucedido hace unos meses, como Castiel había besado a ese demonio y como luego de dejarlo en el psiquiátrico, parecía encariñado a Meg. Se levantó de la mesa sin siquiera esperar su comida.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Sam curioso.

-Investigación, los veo después-

Sam bufo despacio y cuando se giro a la mesa, Castiel ya no estaba. Intercambio miradas con Meg mientras esperaba el almuerzo.

-SI que ha cambiado tu hermanito, pensé que solo le iban las mujeres-

-Cas es diferente- respondió Sam, comprendiendo perfectamente, hacia donde quería llegar el demonio.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean deambulo por las calles hasta llegar a un parque, los niños estaban jugando a la pelota mientras algunos corrían y reían. Continuo su camino para alejarse de ellos, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar y entender que estaba ocurriendo, que demonios le pasaba cada vez que miraba al ángel, cada vez que alguien lo nombraba, cada vez que alguien lo tocaba. ¿Acaso estaba celoso de Meg? Eso no era posible, además, el ángel lo había besado, aunque lo había hecho para callarlo pero al fin y al cabo fue un beso. Llegó hasta las afueras de la ciudad y se sentó en un tronco.

-Mierda- murmuró despacio- Esto no puede ser posible…-

Era imposible que él, Dean Winchester, estuviera enamorado de un hombre, corrección, de un ángel, un jodido ángel del señor. No había ninguna lógica ahí, no era posible, a él no le iban los hombres y el recipiente de Castiel era un hombre.

-No puede estar pasando- murmuro- No puedo estar… estar…-

Se mordió la lengua para evitar decir la palabra mágica, porque estaba seguro que en cuanto lo admitiera en voz alta, no habría vuelta atrás. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño al ángel, no podía permitirse lastimarlo de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos perdido en sus pensamientos, escuchó el crujir de una rama y abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose con el rostro del ángel a centímetros del suyo. Verlo arrodillado frente a él hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

-¿Qué haces aquí…Cas?-

-Te seguí- mantuvo la mirada en el cazador- No creo que averigües mucho aquí-

-Necesitaba pensar un poco-

-¿En qué? Si es por lo que dijo Meg –

-Ella tiene razón, te dejé solo en ese lugar… solo te use para que Sam estuviera bien y te abandone-

-No es cierto, tenían que detener a Dick, fue mi culpa que el muro de Sam se haya roto-

-Cas-

-Yo jamás he sentido que me utilizas… además… recuerda que en un principio esa fue la orden que me dieron, utilizarte- terminó diciendo algo apenado- Íbamos a usarte para nuestros propósitos… incluso yo lo hice…-

-Eso fue hace tiempo… ya dejaste de ser un cabron- dijo el cazador sonriendo un poco.

-Cierto, gracias a ti deje de seguir ordenes ciegamente y comencé a pensar por mi mismo-

-Cas-

-Cuando nos encontramos en el purgatorio… yo también rezaba Dean, rezaba para que esas criaturas no te encontraran, rezaba para que los leviatanes no te lastimaran, rezaba para que… pudieras salir de aquí pero también quería verte, es extraño, quería que salieras pero también… quería que te quedaras conmigo-

-Meg tiene razón- el ángel ladeo la cabeza- Te estás volviendo humano-

El ángel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirar al cazador, este mantuvo la mirada y acortó la distancia entre ambos para probar esos deliciosos labios. Castiel cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a las mejillas del cazador para profundizar el beso. No tenía mucha experiencia besando pero su recipiente sí. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron fijamente. El cazador estaba agitado, su cuerpo le pedía un contacto mayor pero su razón le impedía ir más allá. Era un ángel, estaba pervirtiendo a un ángel, él mismo que por su culpa, cayó, murió varias veces para salvarlo, se rebeló contra sus hermanos. Su mente comenzó a formular una pregunta que lo atemorizó ¿Cuánto más estaba pensando quitarle al ángel? Lo arrebató del cielo, del lado de Dios y de sus hermanos. Ese pensamiento lo atemorizó, cuando el ángel hizo un ademan de volver a besarlo, lo apartó.

-Dean-

-Esto está mal-

-¿Por qué?-

-Eres un ángel, eso debería decirte algo- Castiel no entendía el problema en eso- No vuelvas a hacerlo-

-Pero Dean-

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo…- se levantó- No vuelvas a tocarme-

El ángel se levantó percibiendo el miedo que emanaba el cazador, lo abrazó por la espalda para dar pequeños besos en su nuca. Dean intentó liberarse pero la fuerza del ángel era superior.

-No tienes que temer, nada me pasara por estar a tu lado-

-Cas-

-Sé que tienes miedo, tienes miedo de lastimar a otros, por eso evitas involucrarte sentimentalmente con otras personas-

-Cállate-

-Tienes miedo de perderlos pero Dean, a mi no me pasara nada, mi existencia no es efímera como la de los humanos, tampoco soy un ser frágil-

-Pero Cas-

-¿No crees que es hora de que sea a la inversa? Que en vez de proteger, sea a ti a quien protejan-

Castiel lo liberó de sus brazos y Dean se volteo para mirarlo. El ángel tenía razón, no era frágil, tampoco resultaría muerto por involucrarse con él. Pero si algo le llegaba a ocurrir al ángel por su culpa. ¿Y si volvía a morir por él? ¿Y si volvía a aliarse con quien-sabe-que- demonio a sus espaldas? ¿Y si lo dejaba? No podía permitirse sentirse así de frágil, así de asustado con la sola idea de que podía perder al ángel.

-No tienes que decir nada Dean, solo demuestra que te importo de la misma manera que tu a mi-

Ambos volvieron a besarse y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Era algo extraño, se sentía débil y como si el ángel estuviera tomando todo de él. Sintió las manos de Castiel en su espalda, el beso aumentó en intensidad y se percató que algo iba mal, las veces que había besado al ángel, no había percibido esa sensación de ahogo. Intentó apartarlo pero se sentía débil, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y vio la preocupación en el rostro del ángel.

-Dean-

El ángel sostuvo el cuerpo del cazador para recostarlo con cuidado en el suelo. Tocó su frente despacio y comprobó que tenía algo de fiebre. Se dispuso a llevarlo a casa cuando una voz lo sobresaltó.

-Hola Castiel- el ángel observó que cinco demonios lo rodeaban, fijo su mirada en el que estaba frente a él, junto a uno de los arboles- Nosotros nos encargaremos del cazador-

Colocó su mano en el sello anti-ángeles y una intensa luz blanca hizo desaparecer a Castiel.

El demonio esbozó una sonrisa para acercarse al cazador que yacía en el suelo sin moverse. Se inclinó a su lado para levantarlo de los cabellos.

-Crowley estará muy feliz de verte, cazador- sonrió- Pero antes, vamos a divertirnos-

Dean abrió los ojos cuando recibió el primer golpe, gracias a su instinto supo que eran demonios y el sello anti-ángeles que había en un árbol, se lo confirmó. Intentó protegerse pero fue inútil, uno de los demonios se inclinó tras él y Dean sintió un piquete en su espalda, alzó un poco la vista para distinguir que uno de los demonios sacaba un cuchillo y se disponía a usarlo. El cazador cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero el golpe de gracia nunca llegó. Escuchó varios ruidos a su alrededor, algunos quejidos y luego todo quedó en silencio. Abrió los ojos despacio para ver una silueta que se acercaba a él y luego se arrodillaba a su lado.

-Te dieron una buena paliza- dijo la silueta.

El cazador intentó ver de quien se trataba pero sus ojos se cerraron contra su voluntad y todo se fue a negro.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Creo que está despertando-

-Luce muy pálido, tráeme eso, mírame, tienes que tomar esto, abre la boca-

Dean escuchaba voces a su alrededor pero su cuerpo no respondía. Abrió un poco los ojos pero se sentía tan cansado que volvió a dormir.

Sam estaba sentado al borde de la cama intentando darle la medicina a su hermano, este se giro dándole la espalda mientras se quejaba.

-Maldición, no hay caso- dijo resignado.

-Yo se lo daré-

Castiel apareció en la habitación, le quito la pastilla a Sam, se la colocó en la boca tomando un sorbo de agua y para sorpresa de Sam y Meg, le dio un beso. El cazador aceptó la medicina sin dar señales de desagrado y se quedó dormido. El ángel acaricio su mejilla despacio y luego lo abrigó bien con las tapas.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó mirando a Sam.

-Sí, solo debe descansar, es raro que se enferme pero esto le recordara que también es humano y debe descansar o acabara así-

El ángel asintió y se giro hacia la puerta, reconoció la silueta que estaba afirmada contra la puerta. Caminó hacia él con el ceño fruncido pero Sam lo detuvo.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- pregunto el ángel indicándolo.

-Benny… él trajo a Dean aquí- el vampiro lo observó.

-No te veía desde el purgatorio, ¿Cómo saliste?- el ángel no respondió.

-Por favor, no es momento para peleas- replicó Sam- Benny ayudó a Dean, dijo que unos demonios lo atacaron en el bosque-

-Sí, usaron un sello anti-ángeles para alejarme- respondió el ángel.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Cas?- preguntó Sam.

-Fui a buscar a Dean y lo encontré a las fueras de la ciudad, hablamos un poco y Dean estaba raro, se desmayó en mis brazos, no me percate de la presencia de esos demonios y me mandaron lejos-

-Ya veo, entonces apareciste tu- dijo Sam indicando al vampiro.

-Sí, uno de esos demonios iba a cortarlo-

-Gracias por ayudar a Dean- dijo Sam- Pero esto no cambia las cosas, no he olvidado que estuviste a punto de tomar su sangre, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te basto con matar a Martin?-

-Responderé tus preguntas cuando Dean despierte- Castiel lo observó fijamente- Tranquilo ángel, no estoy aquí para pelear, he venido a ayudarlos-

Castiel se sentó al borde de la cama para velar el sueño de Dean, el cazador estaba frunciendo el ceño y se movía inquieto en la cama. Castiel acaricio su mejilla y Dean se giro a su lado para abrazarlo por la cintura. El ángel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes se recostó junto a Dean para abrazarlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer.

Alguien me podria explicar como se dejan los review?, lo intento pero no me quiere aparecer, incluso envie un mp pensando que quedaria como review XD... Gracias :)


	7. Benny

**Hola, aqui dejo la actualizacion de dos capitulos más. Gracias a las personas que han leido el fic. EN cuanto a tu pregunta GreenEyesSpn (No puedo dejar reviews aun XD) actualizare cada vez que pueda, son 24 capitulos más un epilogo. Gracias por leer y tambien a Dessiel por seguir el fic :D**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estuvo velando toda la noche el sueño de Dean, el cazador se había despertado algunas veces durante la noche pero el ángel lo calmaba con suaves palabras para que volviera a dormir. Por la mañana estaba mucho mejor su fiebre había bajado casi por completo pero Sam le había dicho que el estado de convalecencia era el más delicado. El ángel observaba al cazador con devoción. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y supo quien era sin la necesidad de darse vuelta.

-¿Y Sam?-

-Dijo que buscaría información, se llevó al demonio con él-

-¿Y te dejó solo?- pregunto el ángel observándolo.

-No tenia opción, no matare a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa, ¿Cómo sigue Dean?-

-Su fiebre casi desaparece, despertara pronto-

-¿Y cuál es tu relación con él, ahora? La última vez no parecías muy feliz de verlo-

-Tenía mis razones-

-Alejar a esos leviatanes de Dean ¿Verdad? Pues déjame decirte que eres un idiota- Castiel frunció el ceño- Apartar a alguien de tu lado, con la excusa de protegerlo, es lo peor que puedes hacer-

-¿Y tú que sabes?-

-Lo sé, porque yo también lo hice con Andrea. Cuando comprendí que mis intentos por alejarla solo la lastimaban, me quedé a su lado, al igual que tú, dejé muchas cosas para estar con ella, abandoné mi nido, abandone a mis compañeros, amigos y abandoné lo que era-

-¿Valió la pena?- pregunto el ángel.

-Claro que si-

Castiel dirigió su mirada hacia el cazador para volver a acariciar su mejilla mientras sonreía. Su instinto quería matar al vampiro pero sabía muy bien que Dean se enfadaría si lo hacía. Todo indicaba que el vampiro había conseguido controlar su hambre pero era cosa de tiempo para que volviera a perder el control y terminara lastimando a alguien.

-¿Tú mataste a ese cazador?-

-¿Qué crees tú?- replico el vampiro.

-Todo indica que si-

-No lo hice… no he lastimado a nadie-

-Ya sabes que-

-Lo sé-

-Estuviste a punto de herir a Dean, él confía en ti- Benny lo observó- Te considera parte de su familia-

-Lo tengo claro, por eso quiero pedirte algo- ambos se miraron fijamente.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam había hablado con la policía y luego regresó al auto donde esperaba Meg. No le hizo gracia dejar a Benny solo pero sabía que Castiel cuidaría de su hermano y mantendría vigilado al vampiro. Pasó a comprar algo para comer y condujo de regresó al hotel donde se estaban quedando. Castiel continuaba recostado junto a su hermano y Benny estaba en el sillón dormitando.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto el Winchester menor.

-Sí-

-¿Cómo está, Dean?-

-Mejor, despertara pronto- dijo el ángel.

-Menos mal, entonces podremos irnos-

-Hay demonios rondando los alrededores- dijo Meg observando a Benny- Podrían aprovechar este momento de debilidad y atacar-

-Toma a Dean, Cas, nos iremos-

-Sí-

-¿Vendrás con nosotros, Benny?- preguntó Sam. El vampiro se levantó asintiendo- Bien, vamos-

Castiel cargó a Dean hasta el auto y lo acomodó en el asiento trasero. Se ganó a su lado para que el cazador se afirmara en su cuerpo. Meg se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Benny junto a Dean. Sam conducía para alejarse del pueblo, no importaba la dirección, solo dejar atrás a los demonios. Miraba por el espejo retrovisor para ver cómo iba Dean, el cazador seguía durmiendo en los brazos del ángel pero no daba señales de despertar.

Luego de tres horas de viaje, Sam comenzó a preocuparse, la fiebre de Dean había vuelto a subir y estaba quejándose mientras se retorcía en los brazos del ángel. Benny intercambio miradas con el ángel.

-¿Estás seguro que es una fiebre normal?- pregunto preocupado- Dean no es débil-

-Es cierto- afirmó Sam- Debería haber despertado y ahora solo empeoró-

-Esto es raro- dijo Castiel- No sé qué está ocurriendo-

-Es probable que sea obra de los demonios- dijo Meg manteniendo la mirada al frente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sam.

-Ningún demonio les tiene aprecio a ustedes y son una molestia para los planes de Crowley. Cuando los atacaron en el bosque, el tiempo que transcurrió luego de la desaparición de Clarence y la llegada del vampiro, podrían haberle hecho cualquier cosa o dado cualquier cosa-

-¿Crees que le dieron algo para dejarlo así?- pregunto Sam.

-Es muy probable, ustedes, chicos, son un muy buen curriculum para el demonio que los asesine-

-Maldición, ¿Cómo podemos saber que le dieron?- pregunto Sam algo asustado- Tienes que saberlo, es tu área, Meg-

-No tengo idea de que le han hecho pero puedo averiguarlo-

-Hazlo- dijo Castiel mirándola- Por favor-

-Eso te costara otro beso, luego me lo pagas, asegúrense que no se muera mientras regreso-

Sam detuvo el auto y Meg se bajo para internarse en el bosque. Castiel vigilaba al cazador preocupado, Dean estaba pálido y ardiendo en fiebre. Se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando, si se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de esos demonios, Dean estaría bien. Abrazó el cuerpo del humano sintiéndose miserable, ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?

Sam los vigilaba por el espejo retrovisor y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estará bien- Castiel lo observó- Dean es fuerte, no se rendirá tan fácilmente, salió del infierno, se ha enfrentado a ángeles, salió del purgatorio, esto no lo derrotara-

-Eso espero-

Dean abrió un poco los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía extraño y muy pesado. Movió su mano despacio para llevarla hasta su mejilla y comprobó que tenía fiebre.

-¿Qué… paso?-

-Dean- Castiel tocó su frente- Tienes que dormir, aun tienes mucha fiebre-

-Demonios… en el bosque…-

-Están muertos, él…- miró al vampiro y luego acaricio la mejilla de Dean- Benny los detuvo-

-¿Qué…?- el cazador intentó incorporarse pero el ángel se lo impidió.

-Tranquilo cazador, tienes que descansar-

-¿En… donde está? ¿Por qué… me siento tan… mal?-

-El vampiro viene con nosotros- indicó tras Dean- Te sientes mal porque esos demonios te dieron algo, ¿Recuerdas algo extraño?-

-Mmm… tu… desapareciste y… eran cinco… no pude contra ellos…-

-¿Te dieron algo?- preguntó Sam al mismo tiempo que había estacionado el auto.

-No lo sé… no recuerdo…-

-Vamos Dean esto es importante- replicó Sam.

-Me golpearon… y… había uno de ellos… uno que después sacó un cuchillo… Mierda… ese bastardo mencionó a Crowley…-

-Lo suponía- replicó Sam- Ese bastardo tenía algo que ver en todo esto-

-No recuerdo… nada más… dijo algo… de divertirnos…-

-Está bien- dijo Castiel acariciando su cabello- Ahora vuelve a dormir-

El cazador intentó levantarse hasta quedar sentado pero todo comenzó a darle vueltas y su cuerpo cedió, unas manos lo detuvieron con cuidado, lo acercaron a un cuerpo que no era el de Castiel y luego una mano se posó en su frente.

-Aun tienes fiebre, amigo-

-¿Benny…?-

-Así es, me tocaba a mí salvarte el trasero esta vez-

-Mmm… Tú estabas…-

-Sí, un poco loco- dijo sonriendo- Pero ya me serené-

-Y… Martin… la sangre…-

-Si te alivia saberlo, no fui yo quien lo hizo-

-Pero Cas dijo…- el ángel los miraba fijamente.

-Al parecer alguien mató a ese cazador, probablemente para inculpar a… el vampiro-

-¿Inculpar…? Pero quien…- alzó un poco la vista buscando la mirada del vampiro- Fue… él… ¿Verdad?... el alfa de tu nido…-

-Sí, por eso vine a buscarlo-

-¿Ves, Sammy?... te dije que Benny… no era un chupasangre… desquiciado…-

-Hablaremos después, ahora duerme un poco, Meg fue a buscar información, si Crowley está involucrado en esto, descubriremos que te hizo para remediarlo-

-Sammy…-

-Tienes que descansar, yo me encargaré de todo-

Dean dio un pequeño asentimiento y se durmió en los brazos del vampiro. Castiel los observaba fijamente, no le gustaba para nada la cercanía que había entre esos dos. Benny pareció notarlo y abrazo a Dean, sonriendo divertido al ver como el ángel fruncía el ceño.

Sam pidió una habitación con camas dobles y Benny cargó a Dean hasta la cama. El ángel seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con recelo. Sam palmeo su espalda despacio.

-Tranquilo, solo esta acostándolo-

Castiel asintió despacio pero continúo con la mirada fija en ellos. Se precipito a la cama al ver como el cazador se retorcía del dolor. Sam también se acercó preocupado al ver el estado de su hermano.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto alarmado Sam.

-Debe ser lo que le dieron esos demonios- respondió Benny, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para olfatear el cuello de Dean.

-¡¿Qué le haces?!- grito el ángel.

-Es veneno, esta esparciéndose por su sangre-

-¿Qué tan rápido?- pregunto asustado Sam.

-No lo sé pero a este paso, será cosa de horas o puede que minutos para que empeoré-

-Maldición, Meg aun no regresa, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Cas… tienes que hacer algo-

-No sé qué hacer… no tengo idea de que sea lo que le dieron-

Sam se acercó a su hermano para intentar despertarlo, quizás si lo mantenían consciente hasta que Meg regresara, podrían retarda el efecto de lo que sea que le hayan dado. Dean comenzó a arañar su cuello, el ángel lo sostuvo por los brazos para evitar que continuara haciéndose daño.

-Hay una manera de retardar el efecto- dijo Benny- Pero no será nada lindo-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Sam.

-Tendremos que sacar sangre de su sistema, parte del veneno se ira y lo demás se moverá más lento, eso nos dará algunos minutos-

-Hagámoslo- dijo Sam.

Castiel escuchaba los quejidos del cazador ante cada corte, sostuvo sus muñecas con fuerza y se inclinó para besar su frente despacio. Sam observó a Benny.

-No está funcionando, si continuamos haciendo cortes, se va a desangrar-

-Entonces no hay opción-miro al Winchester menor- Voy a tomar su sangre…-

-No-

-Es la única manera, cuando vean que su pulso disminuye, tienes que detenerme, si no dejo de tomar su sangre… entonces me matas, ¿Entendido?-

Sam lo observó sorprendido, no se esperaba que ese vampiro estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse por Dean. Quizás, quizás su hermano tenía razón y Benny no era un chupasangre desquiciado como él creía. Dio un pequeño asentimiento para indicarle al vampiro que procediera. Benny observó al cazador y luego se inclinó para olfatear su cuello, no quería recaer en los viejos vicios pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ganar algo de tiempo para que ese demonio volviera con la cura. Dean le había ayudado muchas veces, incluso después de que salieron del purgatorio, era momento de que él le devolviera la mano y correspondiera toda la confianza que el cazador había depositado en él. Le dirigió una última mirada al ángel, este asintió despacio y entonces Benny sacó sus colmillos para hincarlos en el cuello de Dean y tomar su sangre.


	8. Triangulo

**Hola, nuevo cap, con la aparicion de alguien especial al final, otro de los personajes que me gusta pero lo sacaron muy pronto de la serie u.u Gracias por leer!**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Castiel estaba atento a las reacciones del cazador, Dean estaba forcejeando por liberarse al sentir los colmillos en su cuello pero el ángel le impedía realizar algún movimiento para apartar al vampiro. Sam los miraba fijamente esperando que todo resultara. Probó llamar a Meg pero no recibió respuesta. Benny se apartó un poco para escupir la sangre que había tomado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sam.

-Su sangre… tiene un sabor extraño…- respondió el vampiro tosiendo.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre el cuello de Dean para tomar su sangre. Aun sentía ese sabor extraño, amargo pero luego de succionar algo más, el sabor cambio, era agradable, delicioso. Aumentó la fuerza en su mordida, ajeno a los quejidos que soltaba el cazador mientras luchaba contra las manos de Castiel para liberarse. El vampiro sentía que sus instintos comenzaban a aflorar y si continuaba tomando la sangre del cazador, no se podría detener. El aroma lo embriagaba y el sabor era lo más delicioso que había probado.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo Sam- Detente Benny-

El vampiro continuo bebiendo, Sam volvió a insistir en que se detuviera o tendría que intervenir. El cazador había dejado de luchar y estaba respirando con algo de dificultad, si continuaba bebiendo su sangre iba a matarlo. Luchó contra su instinto y se apartó del cazador cubriéndose la boca. Sam lo observó fijamente, Benny se volteo limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-Ya está…- miró al ángel algo inquieto- Haz que deje de sangrar-

Castiel asintió y curó las heridas del cazador. Dean estaba durmiendo pero ya no se quejaba. Luego de dos horas regresó el demonio arrojándole un pequeño frasco con un liquido trasparente al ángel. Castiel lo observó fijamente.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Esos demonios lo envenenaron, con eso se le pasara-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Sam.

-Sí, ahora dáselo pronto-

Castiel se lo dio a Dean y luego solo debían esperar.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando el cazador despertó, se sentía muy cansado, como si lo hubieran golpeado todos los demonios del infierno. Intentó incorporarse pero una mano lo detuvo, forzándolo a mantenerse recostado.

-¿Cas?-

-Sí, tienes que descansar, aun estás débil-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó observando al ángel.

-Los demonios que nos atacaron en el bosque, ellos te envenenaron pero entonces el vampiro… Benny te ayudó-

-¿Eh? ¿Escuche mal o lo llamaste por su nombre?-

-Él te ayudó- respondió el ángel- Evitó que el veneno siguiera esparciéndose por tu cuerpo-

-¿Qué?-

-Succionó algo de tu sangre- Dean lo escuchaba incrédulo- Sam y yo nos opusimos pero… era la única manera de ayudarte-

-¿Dónde está Benny?-

Se levantó rápidamente pero un mareo lo hizo tambalearse, Castiel lo abrazó preocupado, acaricio el cabello del cazador con ternura.

-Tienes que descansar-

-¿Dónde está Benny?-

-Salió con Sam-

-¿A dónde?-

-Buscar información-

-Eso no es cierto- replicó el cazador- Conozco a Sammy y no saldría con alguien de quien desconfía-

-Dean-

El cazador se libero del abrazo del ángel y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Estaba algo mareado pero le preocupaba que Sam intentara matar a Benny. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó unas voces. Sam entró en compañía de Benny a la habitación.

-Dean- dijo Sam observándolo- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien… ¿Qué hacen juntos?-

-Benny me ayudo a revisar los alrededores, Meg fue a hacer algo de investigación-

-¿Te sientes bien, Sammy? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?-

-Dean-

-Te recuerdo que Benny no es de tu agrado, si incluso pusiste a Martin para que lo vigilara e intentaste cazarlo-

-Eso fue antes-

-¿Antes?-

-Mira… quizás me equivoque con Benny, como sea, él te salvó la vida, hubieras muerto de no ser porque tomó parte de tu sangre para retardar el efecto del veneno-

-¿Entonces ahora están de amigos?- preguntó incrédulo.

-No exageres tampoco, amigo- dijo Benny- Solo estamos haciendo una tregua, no vamos a jugar a los amiguitos-

-Mmm-

-Ahora siéntate o te desmayaras- replicó Sam- Te traje una tarta-

Dean comía en silencio sin dejar de mirar a Sam y Benny. Le gustaba que ambos se llevaran bien pero era raro, su hermano se mostró muy renuente a aceptar al vampiro, incluso le dejó en claro que lo iba a matar si Benny comenzaba a tomar sangre. Algo tenía que haber pasado luego de que lo atacaron en el bosque, sus recuerdos eran vagos, lo último que recordaba era haber salido de la cafetería luego de que Meg hizo alusión al beso que Castiel le dio. Decidió pensar en otra cosa o volvería a enojarse.

-¿Ya encontraron la Colt?- pregunto para dejar de pensar.

-Estabas mal, Dean- dijo Sam

-Parece que olvidas que ese idiota de Crowley quiere acabar con el mundo-

-¿Y que querías? Que te dejáramos a manos de esos demonios o mejor aún, que continuaras retorciéndote del dolor por eso que te dieron-

-Ya entendí- dijo el mayor suspirando- ¿Algún plan, genio?-

-Seguiré buscando- dijo para levantarse- Hare algunas llamadas, quizás Garth sepa algo-

-Bien-

-Cas, revisa los alrededor, no podemos dejar que los demonios nos encuentren-

-Sí-

-¿Y yo que hare?- preguntó Dean- No pretenderás que me quede sin hacer nada-

-Claro que harás algo hermanito, vas a descansar y Benny se encargara de que no salgas de aquí-

-Genial, ahora tengo una niñera con colmillos-

-Deja de quejarte y duerme un poco- dijo algo enojado Sam.

Sam fue a buscar algo de información y Castiel desapareció de la habitación para revisar los alrededores. Dean terminó de comer para recostarse sobre la cama, Benny se sentó al borde de la cama de Sam, observando al cazador.

-¿Qué ocurrió, hermano?- pregunto Dean- Por unos segundos pensé… que ibas a tomar mi sangre-

-Lo sé, yo también pensé que iba a hacerlo-

-¿Estás mejor?-

-Sí-

-Ese alfa… dijo que fuiste a verlo, ¿A que fuiste Benny? Luego de lo último que pasó-

-Él asesinó a ese cazador para inculparme, tenía que probar mi inocencia-

-SI lo hubieras hablado conmigo-

-Te conozco Dean, aun si me hubieras encontrando rebanando el cuello de ese cazador, seguirías pensando que soy inocente-

-Benny-

-Eres demasiado blando, amigo. Algún día cederé… estuve a punto de hacerlo contigo o mientras tomaba tu sangre para retener el veneno… hubo un momento en que pensé que no podría detenerme-

-Pero lo hiciste-

-¿Y cuanto tiempo será así? Llegara un día en que no pueda detenerme y cuando eso pase… creo que no tendrás la convicción necesaria para matarme-

-Puedes hacerlo amigo, solo debes controlarte, fuiste capaz de dejar todo tu lado vampiro atrás por Andrea. Ahora también puedes hacerlo-

-Dean-

-Es cosa de voluntad, amigo. Sé que puedes hacerlo, confió en ti-

Benny lo observó fijamente, podía notar en la mirada de Dean que sus palabras eran ciertas, que confiaba en él plenamente. El vampiro se inclinó para quedar a centímetros del rostro del cazador.

-Tienes que tener algo claro, algún día mí voluntad se romperá y cuando eso ocurra, tienes que matarme-

-No hare eso, si te asesino, volverás al purgatorio-

-Quizás nunca debí salir de ahí-

-Benny, no digas tonterías. Encontraremos la manera de que eso no sea necesario-

-Y sigues con esto de la amistad… eres raro ¿Lo sabías?-

-Igual que tu- respondió el cazador sonriendo.

Castiel apareció en la habitación de improviso, se quedó mirando como el vampiro estaba centímetros de la cara del cazador y ambos se miraban fijamente. No le gusto para nada ese ambiente tan íntimo entre ambos, iba a decir algo para hacer que separaran y notaran su presencia pero entonces el vampiro cortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. El ángel sintió una intensa ira que crecía en su interior, no sabía muy bien que era todo eso pero ver como aquel vampiro tocaba lo que era suyo, si, porque Dean era suyo, desde el momento que lo sacó del infierno.

El cazador estaba inmóvil sin reaccionar, ¿Benny lo había besado? Eso no era posible, estaba muy seguro que al vampiro le gustaban las mujeres, si incluso había estado con una antes de que lo enviaran al purgatorio. El vampiro se apartó sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Dean perplejo. Ninguno había notado que el ángel estaba viendo todo desde la puerta.

-No lo sé- respondió algo confundido- Quizás por la misma razón que ese ángel te besa-

-¿Eh? Espera un poco… Cas… no tiene nada que ver en esto-

-SI no te has dado cuenta, es porque eres un idiota-

-Benny-

-Es cosa de verlo para notarlo, incluso Sam debe saberlo-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es lo que saben todos menos yo?-

-Que estás enamorado de ese ángel-

Dean desvió la vista nervioso, en ese momento cayó en cuenta que Castiel estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, escuchando atentamente lo que decían. El cazador se levantó algo enojado. Benny se volteo para mirar al ángel.

-Voy a salir- dijo el cazador hiendo hacia la puerta.

-No puedes- dijo el ángel deteniéndolo- Tienes que descansar-

-No es necesario-

-No te lo estoy preguntando-

Llevó al cazador hasta la cama y lo forzó a acostarse. Dean observó a ambos hombres con algo de recelo, Benny lo había besado y todos creían que estaba enamorado de ese ángel.

-Espera Cas… ¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí?-

-Lo suficiente-

-Oye…-

-Tienes que dormir un poco-

-No, escucha Cas, lo que oíste-

El ángel colocó dos de sus dedos en la frente del cazador y este cayó dormido sobre la cama. Lo cubrió con cuidado y observó fijamente al vampiro. Este solo sonrió divertido.

-¿Estás enfadado, angelito?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué besaste a Dean?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, a menos que estés celoso pero de eso ya me había dado cuenta en el purgatorio- Castiel solo lo miró- Aunque no estuvo mal-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto enojado el ángel.

-Besarlo-

Castiel apretó los puños muy enfadado, estaba tan enojado de pensar que alguien pudiera tocar a Dean, tenía suficiente con sentir celos de Sam y ahora tenía que lidiar con el vampiro. Él estuvo primero con Dean, él lo sacó del infierno y luego fue asignado como su guardián. Ese vampiro no tenía derecho a quitárselo. No después de todo lo que Dean había provocado en él y todo lo que le había enseñado.

-Dean es mío- dijo el ángel con determinación.

-No veo que lo hayas marcado- respondió con burla el vampiro.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Sam entró a la habitación percatándose de la tensión que había entre Castiel y Benny. Su hermano estaba durmiendo sobre la cama, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba. Trató de disipar el ambiente atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres.

-Chicos, creo que ya debemos partir, encontré algo. No sé si se trata de la Colt pero hay bastante movimiento de demonios en Illinois- Castiel lo observó- Dean ya está mejor, así que podemos irnos, quizás no se trate de la Colt pero es probable que demos con uno de los peces gordos que mencionó Meg-

-Entonces vamos- dijo Benny sin apartar la mirada de Castiel.

-Bien-

El ángel cargó a su protegido para llevarlo hasta el auto, cerró la puerta de los asientos traseros y acomodó a Dean contra su cuerpo. Benny se sentó junto a Dean intercambiando miradas con el ángel. Sam intentó disuadirse de lo que la escena daba a entender, ya tenía suficiente con los planes de Crowley como para lidiar con un triangulo amoroso.

Cuando llegaron a Illinois, Dean rápidamente escogió ir con Sam, este pareció entender que algo había ocurrido, así que les pidió a Castiel y Benny que fueran juntos.

Sam se detuvo a unas cuadras de donde se separaron para buscar a los demonios, distinguió la confusión que mostraba la cara de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué ocurrió Dean?-

-No lo sé… no tengo idea de que está pasando, Sammy-

-Cuéntame y podre ayudarte-

Dean comenzó a tartamudear mientras le relataba lo ocurrido, como Castiel lo había besado para callarlo y que luego había vuelto a hacerlo. Que ese ángel parecía tener cierto interés en él pero entonces habló con Benny y él lo besó y luego le dijo que estaba enamorado del ángel. Sam observaba divertido como el mayor intentaba explicar lo que había pasado mientras se sonrojaba y movía las manos nervioso.

-Entonces Cas se acercó y me adormeció… no entiendo Sammy, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-

-Pues es muy simple- respondió el menor.

-Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo-

-Es muy simple, Cas esta celoso de Benny, por eso actúa así-

-¿Celoso?-

-Claro, ¿Acaso tú no te pondrías celoso si alguien se acerca tanto a la persona que amas?-

-Ah, yo pensé que Cas…- su mente proceso por completo lo que había dicho su hermano- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!-

-Por Dios, Dean, ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? Vamos hermano, desde que Benny te salvó y viaja con nosotros, Cas a estado en plan de celarte-

-¿Celarme…? Tienes que estar bromeando-

-Bien, si no quieres verlo, eso ya es tu problema pero Cas te quiere y al parecer, Benny también-

-No, esto es demasiado- dijo el mayor afirmándose en el poste de la luz- No puedo creer que un ángel… un ángel está… está-

-Enamorado de ti, bastante estúpido ¿Verdad?-

Ambos hermanos se voltearon para encontrarse con un sonriente Balthazar, Dean lo observaba sin creerlo, dirigió su mirada a Sam, esperando que su brillante hermano mayor tuviera una explicación a lo que estaba pasando.

-Balthazar…- dijo el menor de los Winchester- Como es… ¿Cómo es que estás…?-

-¿Vivo?- terminó la pregunta de Sam sonriendo- Creo que aun tengo tareas por cumplir en la tierra-

-Pero…-

-No sé, Sammy, quizás fue Dios o algo así- dirigió su mirada a Dean- ¿Dónde está mi hermanito? ¿Dónde está Castiel?-


	9. Un regreso inesperado

El ángel mantenía la mirada en el Winchester mayor mientras sonreía. Sam no estaba muy diferente, ambos mantenían esa mirada de confusión y una cara de exijo-una-explicación, Balthazar se apiado de ambos hermanos.

-Gracias por el recibimiento Chicos, ¿Y que los trae por aquí? Supongo que ya saben sobre el magnífico plan de Crowley-

-¿Estás involucrado en eso?- pregunto Sam.

-No, no me interesa acabar con la humanidad, seria aburrido si por culpa de ese demonio todo esto desaparece-

-¿De qué lado estás?- pregunto Dean.

-De ninguno-

-Vamos, dudo que apoyes al cielo aun-

-Lo que queda de él- dijo Balthazar.

-Como sea, ¿Quieres venganza? Buscas a Cas para matarlo ¿Verdad?-

-No, no soy una persona rencorosa y según entiendo, Cassie no estaba en sus cabales por aquel entonces-

-¿Y qué quieres?- espetó enojado Dean.

-Hablar con él, me lo merezco, después de que me asesinó-

-Si intentas hacerle algo a Cas-

-Tranquilo, no heriré a tu marido- Dean lo observó enojado.

-Escucha Balthazar, es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo Sam- Pero ahora estamos ocupados, necesitamos encontrar la Colt y-

-Yo sé donde está- dijo el ángel sonriendo.

-¿En dónde?-

-Primero llévenme con Cassie y se los diré-

Sam intercambio miradas con su hermano y no les quedó más remedio que regresar al cuarto de hotel. Dean se negó a llamar a Castiel, así que Sam lo hizo. Sin antes dejarle en claro que se estaba comportando como un niño. Castiel y Benny aparecieron en la habitación. Ambos ángeles se miraron fijamente.

-Balthazar-

-Hola Cassie, ha pasado un tiempo-

-¿Cómo estás vivo?- pregunto ángel- Yo te maté-

-Sí y eso me dolió- dijo con una sonrisa- Escuché que estuviste en el purgatorio, espero que hayas tenido una agradable estadía. Al igual que tu mascotita- dijo indicando a Dean.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno, estás al tanto de que el cielo… digamos que está en vías de repararse, luego de lo que hiciste-

-Cállate- espetó Dean enojado- SI has venido a molestar a Cas es mejor que te vayas, podemos encontrar la Colt sin tu ayuda-

-Eso me gustaría verlo- respondió el ángel sonriendo- Como sea, no vengo a pelear, créeme que ya te perdoné Cas, sabes que no soy rencoroso. Después de tu estadía en el purgatorio, ya has tenido un buen castigo, sin mencionar que la culpa te corroe por dentro, no hare tu carga más pesada, para bien o para mal, te tengo aprecio Cassie, aun después de lo que has hecho-

-Balthazar-

-Pero la próxima vez, podrías pedir mi ayuda en vez de matarme, ¿Quedo claro?- Castiel asintió- Bien, he venido por dos cosas, primero, escuché lo que quiere hacer Crowley, así que vine a ayudar. Segundo, y lo más importante, los ángeles te buscan Cassie- Dean lo observó- Al parecer quieren "disciplinarte" luego de que recibas un castigo, sabes cómo son esos tipos, tu estadía en el purgatorio será un juego de niños comparado a lo que te harán-

-No vamos a dejar que eso pase, ¿Verdad Sam?-

-Sí- respondió observando a su hermano mayor.

-Por eso estoy aquí, tampoco quiero que se lleven a Cassie-

Dean se sentó sobre la cama bufando, tener a los ángeles tras Cas era lo único que le faltaba, no solo tenía que matar a Crowley, posiblemente encargarse de Benny, lidiar con ese famoso "triangulo amoroso" sino que también, hacerse cargo de los ángeles.

-Esto es genial- dijo Dean muy enojado- Bien, lo único que nos faltaba era tener que encargarnos de un puñado de ángeles cabrones-

-Encontraremos la manera, Dean- respondió Sam.

-¿No te das cuenta Sam? Si no es Crowley y los demonios, serán los malditos ángeles pero siempre habrá algo que este persiguiéndonos, ángeles, demonios, monstruos, ¡El maldito apocalipsis! ¿Olvide algo?-

-El posible ascenso de Lucifer y Miguel- dijo Balthazar sonriendo.

-Gracias- respondió furioso Dean.

-De nada-

-Lo siento- dijo Castiel- Esto es mi culpa-

Dean alzó la vista para mirar a su guardián. Castiel lo miraba con profundo pesar y abatido. Esto conmovió al cazador y se levantó para caminar hacia él.

-Lo siento Dean, que los ángeles nos persigan es mi culpa… por lo que hice y…-

-No digas tonterías- el cazador acaricio su cabeza despacio, gesto que sorprendió a Sam- Perdóname, no quise decirlo de esa manera. Encontraremos la forma de arreglar esto, acabaremos con Crowley y si es necesario, nos cargaremos a esos ángeles, no serán los primeros que hemos matado-

-Dean- el ángel lo observó emocionado.

-Así que no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería, ¿Quedo claro, Cas?-

-Sí-

-Que obediente, Cassie- dijo sonriendo Balthazar.

El ángel ni siquiera se dio por aludido, estaba sonriendo un poco mientras miraba a Dean. El cazador seguía acariciando su cabeza despacio sin dejar de mirarlo. Sam intercambio una mirada con Balthazar y luego se fijo en el vampiro, este fue quien los separó.

-¿Podemos continuar con el plan? Luego tendrán tiempo para quedarse mirando como idiotas-

-El vampiro tiene razón- acoto Balthazar- La Colt no está aquí, tenemos que irnos-

-Esperen un momento- dijo Sam- Quizás no esté la Colt pero tenemos un montón de demonios en este lugar, ¿Vamos a dejarlos?-

-Claro que no- respondió Dean- Vamos a hacernos cargo de ellos y luego seguiremos-

Balthazar iba junto a Sam, ambos se encargarían de los demonios que estaban reuniéndose en la iglesia. Sam no estaba muy seguro de dejar a su hermano pero Balthazar había decidido por sí solo y los hizo desaparecer de la habitación.

-Hay están- dijo el ángel- Deben haber, por lo menos, unos diez demonios-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? No es buena idea que ellos tres-

-Tranquilo Sammy, tu hermanito podrá lidiar con sus dos pretendientes-

-Lo hiciste a propósito-

-¿Y qué?- dijo serio el ángel- Cuando esto acabe me llevare a Cas-

-¿Qué?-

-Él no pertenece a este lugar y tú lo sabes, si Cas continua cerca de tu hermano… terminara perdiendo su gracia-

-¿Dejara de ser un ángel?-

-Así es, si Castiel continua con ese cazador… no habrá forma de que regresé al cielo, nunca más-

Sam lo observó fijamente, si su hermano se enteraba de eso, haría hasta lo posible para alejar a Cas de su lado, estaba seguro que haría cualquier cosa para que el ángel regresara al cielo, con sus hermanos y al lugar donde pertenecía. Sabía muy bien, que Dean no mantenía a nadie a su lado, por la sencilla razón de que tenia la creencia de que serian infelices. Su trabajo no era fácil y Dean no podía proteger a otra persona, no podría vivir con el temor de que le ocurriera algo, eso le quedó claro cuando le pidió a Cas que borrara los recuerdos de Lisa y Ben.

-No se lo digas- pronuncio en un murmullo el cazador- No le digas esto a Dean, por favor-

-¿Mmm?-

-Hasta que acabemos esto… no le digas que te llevaras a Cas-

-Como quieras, ahora vamos por esos demonios-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean iba caminado algo nervioso, un grupo de demonios estaban reunidos en una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad pero lo que lo mantenía agitado, era que estaba a solas con Castiel y Benny. Ambos lo seguían en silencio pero el cazador podía sentir la mirada fija de ambos en su espalda. Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la situación, optó por lo más fácil.

-Separémonos-

-Hay demonios por todo el lugar- dijo el ángel.

-Lo sé Cas, por eso será más rápido si nos separamos, acabemos con ellos y vamos con Sammy y Balthazar-

El ángel se resignó a la decisión del cazador y este les designó los lugares a cada uno. Benny tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de separarse pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar la decisión del cazador.

El ángel se encargaría de revisar el tercer piso, Benny el segundo y Dean el primero y los alrededores. El cazador avanzó con cautela, todo estaba extrañamente silencioso. Casi podía sentir, que algún demonio le saltaba del techo para matarlo pero no ocurrió nada. Revisó la última habitación del pasillo y vio una silueta junto a la pared, le apuntó con la escopeta sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Voltéate- ordenó. La silueta comenzó a reírse.

-Pero si es el gran cazador, Dean Winchester-

Dos demonios lo atacaron por la espalda dejándolo en el suelo. Lo inmovilizaron sin mayores problemas, la silueta que estaba en la pared se acercó sonriendo para dejar ver unas facciones femeninas.

-Tranquilo cazador, el único que morirá hoy, será ese angelito-

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos a jugar mientras esperamos que nuestro señor venga-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel avanzó por el pasillo, había sentido a uno de los demonios en la puerta al final del pasillo. Al entrar vio dos demonios junto a la pared. Se quedó de pie observándolos.

-Al fin has llegado, angelito- dijo uno de los demonios- Vamos a divertirnos-

Castiel se volteo para ver como un demonio arrojaba un encendedor al suelo y un círculo de fuego le impedía moverse a libertad. Se culpó por ser tan descuidado. Los tres demonios salieron de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa dejándolo solo.

-Maldición-

Observó a su alrededor enojado, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir o esos demonios iban a lastimar a Dean. La sola idea de pensar que estuvieran lastimándolo de nuevo, lo atemorizó.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y lo observó fijamente.

-Tú…-

-Estás en un buen lio- dijo el vampiro sonriendo.

-Tienes que ir por Dean, los demonios que me atraparon se fueron, seguramente van por él-

-Quizás- se acercó arrodillándose para apagar el fuego del circulo- Apresúrate y llévanos al primer piso-

Castiel asintió y ambos desaparecieron. Escucharon unos gritos al final del pasillo y se apresuraron en llegar a la habitación. Dean estaba de rodillas mientras suspiraba aliviado, el hombre frente a él le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Gracias Balthazar-

-De nada-

-¿Y Sammy?-

-Encargándose de los demonios que estaban afuera, ya nos hicimos cargo de los demonios de la iglesia-

-Dean- Castiel y Benny se acercaron.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron ambos al unisonó.

-Sí… Cas, ¿Te hicieron algo? Esos demonios pretendían matarte, como sea, es mejor que nos vayamos, Crowley viene hacia-

Escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo por el pasillo. Sam entró a la habitación agitado y sosteniendo el cuchillo mata demonios en su mano derecha.

-Hay que irnos, hay un montón de demonio haya afuera-

-Mierda- Dean se giro hacia los ángeles- Hay que irnos, Crowley vendrá hacia acá-

Castiel intentó trasportarlos pero no ocurrió nada, miró confundido a Balthazar y este también lo intento sin obtener resultados.

-Nuestros poderes no funcionan- sentencio Balthazar confundido- No entiendo que pasa-

-Maldición, hay que correr-

Se dirigieron hacia la salida pero había diez demonios esperando, Cas intentó sacarlos de ahí pero volvió a fallar. Uno de los demonios se rio observando al ángel.

-No pierdas tu tiempo angelito, sus poderes no funcionaran en este lugar, considérense, desconectados-


	10. La huida

Sam se quedó mirando a los demonios y luego les grito a los demás que corrieran, tenían que hallar una manera de salir o acabarían muertos. Varios demonios los persiguieron hasta el segundo piso. Se ocultaron en una de las habitaciones y movieron un pesado estante para bloquear la puerta.

-Mierda, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto Sam- Son demasiado, deben haber por lo menos unos veinte demonios en la fábrica, no podremos contra todos ellos-

-Lo sé, Sam-

-¿Entonces como saldremos? Cuando Crowley llegue estaremos acabados-

Dean le dio la espalda enojado, no necesitaba que le recordara la llegada de ese bastardo. Observó la habitación y luego se detuvo en la ventana, eso iba a funcionar. Les explicó su plan a los demás pero los tres lo miraron negando.

-Es una locura, Dean ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Son por lo menos veinte demonios-

-Lo sé Sam, pero de otra forma moriremos todos-

-¿Y porque tienes que hacerlo tú?- replicó Castiel.

-Porque tú y Balthazar no pueden hacerlo, esos demonios los matarían y créeme que Crowley estaría muy feliz con eso, por supuesto que no dejare que tu lo hagas Sammy y tu Benny, tienes que encargarte de los que queden afuera, que al aparecer, deben ser muy pocos-

-Es una locura- repitió Sam.

-No hay duda de que si yo lo hago vendrán, ustedes salen por la ventana, despejan la salida y nos vamos, ya podrán usar sus poderes afuera- dijo indicando a Cas y Balthazar- Así que luego nos vamos-

-Pero Dean- dijo el ángel.

-No estoy preguntando, es una orden- dijo el cazador decidido- EL cuchillo, Sammy-

-Ten cuidado… esto es una de las cosas más estúpidas que has hecho-

-Lo sé, por eso funcionara, los alejare de aquí y ustedes salen-

Benny quitó el estante de la puerta y Dean salió de la habitación corriendo mientras gritaba para atraer la atención de los demonios. El vampiro volvió a asegurar la puerta y se volteo a los demás.

-Hay que salir-

Sam rompió la ventana y observó que no hubiera ningún demonio cerca. Salió con cuidado hasta quedar sentado en el marco de la ventana y saltó cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo, dio un giro para evitar el dolor de piernas. Luego de unos segundos se levantó adolorido y les hizo una seña para que saltaran. Balthazar observó a su hermano y le ayudó a posicionarse para saltar.

-Cae de pie y flexiona las piernas para rodar en el suelo-

El ángel asintió y saltó para caer cerca de donde antes cayó el cazador, giro en el suelo y se incorporó con la ayuda de Sam. Benny se volteó al oír unas voces y luego embestían la puerta.

-Salta-

-Ve tu primero- dijo el ángel.

-No te hagas el buen samaritano conmigo, si esas cosas entran, es más probable que yo salga vivo a un ángel que no puede usar sus poderes- Balthazar lo miró resentido por sus palabras.

-Ya verás a quien le patean el trasero cuando pueda usar mis poderes-

El vampiro sonrió y el ángel saltó por la ventana, al mismo tiempo que la puerta cedía y tres demonios entraban. Benny esbozó una sonrisa y corrió hacia la ventana para saltar. En cosa de segundos cayó sobre el ángel, quien soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-Gracias por amortiguar mi caída-

-Bájate o te daré una paliza- respondió el ángel adolorido.

-¿Pueden usar sus poderes?- pregunto Sam.

-No- dijo Balthazar- Tal vez si nos alejamos un poco de aquí-

-Bien- respondió Sam- ¿Qué dices tú, Cas?-

El ángel no estaba a su lado, Sam supuso que estaba rodeando el edificio para dar con Dean. Iban a seguirlo cuando seis demonios aparecieron entre los árboles.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos- dijo Balthazar- Ve por Cas y tú hermano, Sam-

-Tengan cuidado-

Sam corrió hasta dar la vuelta al edificio y desaparecer del campo visual del ángel. Benny alargó sus uñas mientras los demonios los rodeaban.

-Y me dejan con el angelito sin poderes, espero que al menos sepas pelear- dijo el vampiro.

-Realmente no, no me gusta la violencia, así que Benny, te los dejó a ti-

El ángel se afirmó contra la pared de la fábrica para observar como los demonios atacaban al vampiro.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel rodeó la fábrica sin lograr dar con Dean, eso solo significaba que el cazador aun estaba dentro. No podía entrar a buscarlo o el sacrificio de Dean seria en vano. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando sintió algo, corrió hacia donde su intuición lo llevó y a unos metros de él distinguió a Dean en el techo. Había subido hasta la azotea y ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde. Distinguió que el cazador hacia un ademan de despedida con la mano y saltó sin pensarlo. Castiel apresuró sus pasos y se tiró para detener la caída de Dean, ambos rodaron por el suelo debido a la fuerza con que cayó el cazador. El ángel quedó sobre él y lo observó preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí… sobreviviré- dijo algo adolorido pero sonriendo.

-Eso fue peligroso, esa caída… podrías haberte lastimado seriamente-

-No moriré, he escapado de cosas peores y tú me salvaste ahora-

-Idiota- dijo el ángel notablemente enojado- No vuelvas a hacer eso-

-Lo siento Cas pero era necesario, ahora todos estamos a salvo, que es lo importante-

El ángel aun lucia muy enojado, Dean probó disculparse de nuevo pero no tuvo ningún efecto en el otro, seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Cas-

-No quiero que te lastimes-

Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó los labios del cazador con cierto grado de desesperación. Dean comprendió que el ángel estaba asustado, estaba seguro de que se había asustado mucho cuando lo vio saltar pero Dean no tuvo otra opción, había cerca de veinte demonios en la azotea y saltar fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Algo en su interior le había dicho que saltara, que todo estaría bien, como si hubiera tenido un presentimiento de que el ángel estaba cerca y no iba a resultar herido. El ángel se separó un poco para mirarlo algo más sereno. Dean acaricio su mejilla despacio para sonreír un poco.

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparte ni mucho menos asustarte-

-Dean-

-¿Me perdonas?-

-Sí pero tienes que ser más cuidadoso-

-Lo siento Cas, esos demonios me tenían rodeado y no vi otra forma de huir- observó fijamente aquellos orbes azules- Pero mi ángel de la guarda me salvó de nuevo-

Cas dejó de fruncir el ceño y volvió a su expresión de siempre pero ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Besó de nuevo al cazador, anhelando algo más con aquel toque. Dean lo sostuvo por la nuca para profundizar el beso y ambos se separaron al escuchar una voz.

-No quiero interrumpir pero varios demonios vendrán, tenemos que ir por Balthazar y Benny para irnos de aquí-

-Sí-

Castiel se levantó para ayudarle a Dean y fueron hacia la entrada de la fábrica, Benny estaba destrozando la garganta del último demonio que quedaba vivo mientras el ángel observaba divertido.

-No ayudes tanto, Balthazar- dijo Dean acercándose para atravesar el pecho del demonio con la cuchilla- ¿Estás bien, Benny? Tienes una herida en el brazo-

-No es nada-

-Ya sabía que sin tus poderes, eres un cobarde- dijo Dean observándolo.

-No lo soy, no me gusta la violencia pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo, Dean-

-Cuando quieras- respondió el cazador observándolo.

-No peleen- intervino Castiel- Tenemos que irnos-

Los cincos se adentraron en el bosque para alejarse de la fábrica, lo suficiente para que Castiel y Balthazar pudieran usar sus poderes y sacarlos de ahí. Aparecieron en el cuarto de hotel, los hermanos juntaron sus cosas y subieron al auto, Dean iba conduciendo, de copiloto estaba Sam, y Benny, Balthazar y Castiel iban en los asientos de atrás. Luego de conducir una hora para alejarse del pueblo, Dean tuvo que cambiar de lugar con Sam, le dolía bastante la espalda y el brazo derecho, producto del mal aterrizaje y que acabo con Castiel sobre él. A pesar de eso no se arrepentía.

-¿Hacia donde tenemos que ir, Balthazar?

-Elwood, Indiana- hizo una pausa- Ahí se encuentra la Colt-

-¿En serio?- bufo Dean enojado- Tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto-

-¿Qué pasa, Dean?- preguntó Sam.

-Claro, tu no lo recuerdas muy bien, Sammy, no quiero regresar ahí, no quiero volver al reino de Tinkerbell-

-¿Tinkerbell?- pregunto Castiel confundido- ¿Qué es eso?-

-¡Es el reino de las hadas! Incluso me secuestraron para llevarme a su reino mágico- Balthazar se estaba riendo- No es gracioso alitas, no quiero repetirlo de nuevo-

-No creo que haya sido tan malo- dijo Benny con una sonrisa- Dudo que sea peor que el purgatorio-

-Claro, prefiero mil veces estar en ese lugar repleto de monstruos que ir al reino mágico de las hadas-

-Eso no volverá a pasar, Dean- dijo Sam- No he leído nada raro de ese lugar, tal parece que las Hadas no serán problema ahora-

-Eso espero Sammy o me quedare en el cuarto mientras ustedes van por la Colt-

Sam se rio al escucharlo quejarse y continuo conduciendo. Aun les quedaba un largo camino por delante. Dean observó a su hermano de reojo y colocó una de sus cintas preferidas para escuchar la música. Comenzó a cantar fascinado, Sam lo dejó estar, era un hábito que tenía su hermano que le gustaba, al principio le molestaba oír las mismas canciones una y otra vez pero luego se acostumbro, ayudaba a aminorar el viaje y a sacar algo de la tensión que tenían luego de realizar alguna cacería. Sam intercambio una mirada con su hermano para acompañarlo en el coro, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que estuvieron en el impala cantando, como si todo estuviera bien. Castiel observaba Dean y Sam, había un aire de complicidad entre ambos pero lo que más llamó su atención fue lo que cantaban, especialmente la voz de Dean. Cerró los ojos para apreciar mejor su preciosa voz, le parecía tan atractiva como el canto de una sirena, estaba seguro que podría oírlo cantar por horas sin aburrirse.

-Vamos, chicos, canten- dijo Dean volteándose en su asiento con una amplia sonrisa, mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano a Sam para que cantara más fuerte el coro- Vamos-

-Estás muy contento Dean-afirmó el vampiro observándolo.

-Es probable que acabemos muerto, así que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos quede, ¿Verdad?- Sam asintió.

-La última noche del guerrero en la tierra-

Castiel abrió los ojos, Dean estaba riéndose mientras escuchaba lo que decía Sam, al parecer era algo entre hermanos. El cazador cambio la música y sonrió ampliamente.

-Está es una de mis favoritas- dijo emocionado.

Ambos hermanos estaban cantando mientras sonreían. Dean volvió a voltearse para que se unieran al canto, Balthazar fue el primero en ceder, en cosa de segundos estaba acompañando a los hermanos con el coro, Benny prefirió pasar de la música, y Castiel solo los miraba sin entender del todo que significaba lo que cantaban pero con una pequeña sonrisa, porque fuera lo que fuera, Dean estaba sonriendo.


	11. Me gustas

**Hola a todos! Gracias a las personas que leen este fic y a los que dejan reviews :D Aquí dejo dos capítulos más. Para los que no recuerden el capitulo de Elwood, es cuando luchan contra hadas, lo más gracioso es la empatia de Sam cuando dean va a ser abducido XD pero aquí no habra Hada, para fortuna de Dean. Gracias por leer! .**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Luego de cinco días en la carretera, deteniéndose solo para comer e ir al baño, llegaron hasta Elwood. Dean observaba el lugar con recelo, casi podía apostar a que las hadas aparecerían con la intensión de acabarlo, como la última vez. Se sintió más tranquilo cuando llegaron al cuarto de hotel. Sam se recostó en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos a dormir un poco- dijo adormilado.

-Sí- respondió Dean acostándose en la otra cama- Debimos pedir otra habitación para ustedes-

-Los ángeles no duermen- dijo Balthazar.

-Yo estoy bien- acotó Benny.

-Bien… dennos cuatro horas y vamos por la Colt-

El cazador escuchó un "sí" y luego se quedó profundamente dormido. Castiel se acercó hasta la cama del Winchester mayor para sentarse con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Te quedaras ahí todo este tiempo?- pregunto divertido Balthazar. Castiel asintió- Bien, entonces iré a conocer la ciudad, nos vemos-

El ángel desapareció de la habitación. Castiel observó al cazador para acariciar su mejilla sonriendo. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y supuso que Benny se había marchado de la habitación. Castiel observó que Sam dormía, así que se recostó junto a Dean, lo contempló fascinado durante varios minutos que se hicieron horas. Acaricio la mejilla del cazador para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Dean abrió un poco la boca respondiendo al beso, el ángel lo tomó como una señal para continuar, se ganó sobre el cazador para acariciar sus mejillas y profundizar el beso. Dean gimió contra su boca y comenzó a abrir los ojos somnoliento, el ángel se separó un poco sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Cas…- cayó en cuenta que estaba sobre él- ¿Qué haces…?-

-¿No puedo?- pregunto mirándolo inocentemente. Dean se sonrojo un poco y desvió la vista.

-¿Por qué lo haces…? ¿Por qué me besas?- preguntó el cazador- Escucha Cas, sé que hay muchas cosas que no entiendes del comportamiento humano pero no tienes que probarlas conmigo-

-¿Eh?- ladeó la cabeza sin entender lo que decía el cazador.

-Te da curiosidad todo esto ¿verdad? Como cuando te llevé a ese "Centro de inequidad", cuando te comenzaron a interesar las pelis pornos o cuando besaste a Meg. Mi punto es, solo sientes curiosidad por la manera en que actuamos los humanos. Si quieres experimentar besar u otras cosas, puedo llevarte de nuevo a esos lugares o podrías simplemente besar a Meg, al parecer no fue desagradable para ti-

-Dean-

-Ahora bájate de mí, no quiero ser el objeto por el cual satisfaces tu curiosidad-

-Dean-

-Escucha Cas, para ti esto es simple curiosidad, nunca has experimentado estas cosas y te parecen excitantes pero para mí es diferente. No vas por ahí besando personas porque si-

-Pero tú si lo has hecho- Dean se sorprendió un poco- Siempre estás con mujeres diferentes-

-Sí pero tú no tienes que seguir mi ejemplo, Cas. Además no viene al caso, se supone que eres un ángel, no puedes andar besando a la gente de esa manera-

-Pero yo solo quiero besarte a ti- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Cas…-

-Dean, a mi me-

El cazador cubrió la boca del ángel antes de que dijera esas palabras. Aun estaba confundido, no podía terminar de aceptar, que muy posiblemente, le gustara ese ángel. Castiel quitó la mano que cubría su boca para mirar al cazador. Podía sentir la confusión que emanaba su ser. Acaricio sus mejillas despacio.

-No tienes que temer, Dean. Yo no desapareceré, no seré alguien a quien debes proteger y vivir con el temor que me ocurra algo, soy un ángel, yo te protegeré a ti-

-Cas…-

-Querer a alguien no te hace débil- continuo el ángel- El amor es un poder inmenso Dean, capaz de derrotar cualquier cosa. No te vuelves débil, te da fortalece para seguir adelante. Lo he visto en humanos, también lo vi en Jimmy-

-No es eso, Cas-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-No quiero que… no quiero que…-

-Dímelo- el cazador se mordió el labio- Dean, dímelo o no lo entenderé, ¿Es porque soy un ángel? ¿Es por lo que han hecho mis hermanos? Te juro que los detendré, si quieren iniciar el apocalipsis de nuevo yo los detendré-

-No es eso Cas-

-¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a traicionarte? Es cierto que confié en Crowley y su plan de encontrar el purgatorio-

-Basta Cas-

-Me equivoque pero…-

-Cas-

-Puedo remediarlo, hare que confíes en mi de nuevo y-

-¡Ya cállate!-

El ángel se sorprendió con la mirada enfadada del cazador. Desvió la vista para luego afirmar su cabeza en el pecho de Dean.

-Dean-

-No estoy enfadado contigo, no te culpo por la estupidez de tus hermanos, confió en ti Cas, sé que no me traicionarías-

-Entonces…-

-Tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo?-

-Todas las personas que se involucran conmigo… acaban muy mal, de una u otra forma acaban mal… Lisa y Ben… Jo… Helen… Ash… ¿Cuántas personas han muerto por nuestra causa?... no quiero que algo te pase a ti, Cas… te he visto morir más de tres veces… no creo soportar otra más-

-Dean-

-Lo siento pero no soy tan fuerte… no cuando se trata de ti, ¿Lo entiendes ahora?-

Castiel se alzó para mirarlo fijamente y comenzó a besarlo dejándose llevar. Dean respiro agitado pero no hizo nada para apartar al ángel. Castiel se separó para permitirle respirar y afirmó su frente contra la del cazador.

-Ya te lo dije, cazador, no soy débil, soy mucho más fuerte que tu. Ya es hora de que alguien te cuide a ti-

-Cas-

-No me importaría morir de nuevo por ti-

-No digas eso… no quiero perderte-

-Entonces no me apartes de tu lado, conviértete en mi fuerza y yo seré la tuya-

-Cas-

-Yo… me enamore de ti- Castiel beso sus labios con suavidad- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-

-Sí- el cazador lo abrazo sonriendo- Es lo que más quiero-

Ambos volvieron a besarse, juntando sus labios una y otra vez, durante varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos se percató que Sam estaba despierto y había escuchado cada palabra de la conversación. El Winchester menor estaba dándoles la espalda, se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar el malestar que sentía. Su hermano al fin había encontrado a alguien que pudiera amar sin temor a perderlo pero Balthazar se lo había dicho, Castiel podía perder su gracia y cuando acabaran con Crowley se llevaría al ángel.

En algún momento que intercambiaban besos y caricias, Dean se quedó dormido en los brazos del ángel. Castiel acariciaba su cabello despacio mientras el cazador dormía afirmando su cabeza sobre su pecho. El ángel giro la cabeza para ver que Sam se incorporaba somnoliento, solo había dormido cinco horas y Dean menos que eso. El cazador lo observó intentando sonreír.

-Veo que ya encontraste la respuesta a mi pregunta- Castiel asintió.

-Yo… quiero a Dean-

-Lo sé-

-Quiero estar con él para siempre-

Sam ocultó su gesto de decepción, a pesar de que ambos sentían lo mismo, ese "para siempre" no sería posible. No dudaba de que Cas fuera capaz de quedarse junto a su hermano sin importar las consecuencias pero Dean no permitiría que el ángel estuviera en peligro por su culpa, ni mucho menos que perdiera su gracia por estar con un humano. Ya que si el ángel caía, significaba que debía renacer, sin recuerdos, comenzar todo de nuevo.

-Sam- este alzó la mirada hasta Castiel- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… aun tengo algo de sueño-

-Quizás deberías descansar-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, aun tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-Sí-

-¿Dónde están Balthazar y Benny?-

-Ambos salieron-

-Iré a comprar el desayuno y planearemos como conseguir la Colt-

El ángel asintió para abrazar el cuerpo del cazador que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos. Diez minutos después, Dean comenzó a despertarse, se incorporó bostezando mientras se frotaba los ojos. Escuchó una risita a su lado y vio al ángel.

-Cas-

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí… tengo hambre-

-Sam fue por el desayuno-

-Iré a bañarme-

-Dean- el nombrado se volteo y el ángel besó sus labios con suavidad- Buenos días-

El cazador se sonrojo un poco y se levantó encerrándose en el baño. Castiel se quedó sentado en la cama, pensando en que había hecho mal. Cuando la mujer de Jimmy lo despertaba en las mañanas, su recipiente solía sonreír y luego se quedaban en la cama. ¿Por qué Dean actuaba diferente? Decidió ir a preguntarle y apareció en el baño, el cazador tenía una toalla en la cintura y se secaba el cabello, Castiel se quedó mirando la amplia espalda del cazador, tenía pequeñas gotitas de agua y se movía un poco mientras se secaba el cabello. Se acercó para acariciarlo despacio. Dean se sobresaltó y se volteo rápidamente.

-Cas… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No entiendo Dean-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el cazador observándolo, ya estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas "obvias" que hacia el ángel.

-Cuando Jimmy besaba a su esposa, ella le devolvía el gesto-

-¿Eh?-

-He visto a varias parejas humanas, ellas son cariñosas y…-

-¿Qué estás pensando, Cas?-

-Ya que eres… mi esposa, deberías ser más cariñoso conmigo-

Dean se sonrojo notablemente y salió del baño muy enojado. Sam entró a la habitación con el desayuno, observó a su hermano que estaba enojado mientras se secaba el cabello. Castiel salió del baño con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Sam divertido.

-Nada- dijo Dean enojado mientras secaba su torso para luego tomar su ropa- Me cambiare de ropa y tu- indicó a Castiel- Quédate con Sam o te golpeare-

-Pero Dean- el cazador se encerró en el baño. Sam se rio.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Cas?-

-Es que no entiendo, le dije que Jimmy y su esposa eran cariñosos entre ellos, así que Dean, como mi esposa, debería ser cariñoso también-

-¿Dijiste esposa?-

-Sí-

El cazador comenzó a carcajearse divertido, se sentó en la cama para continuar riéndose a gusto, ante el completo desconcierto de Castiel. Cuando el cazador logró calmarse observó al ángel.

-Cas, primero, para que alguien sea tu esposa debes casarte con él. Segundo, Dean es hombre, se le dice esposa a las mujeres, no a los hombres-

-No entiendo-

-Si le dices esposa a Dean, es como tratarlo de mujer-

-Pero Dean no es mujer-

-Así es, por lo cual, decirle esposa no es correcto-

-Pero yo lo quiero, igual como Jimmy quiere a su esposa, quiero estar con él, igual que Jimmy con su esposa, quiero hacerlo feliz, igual que Jimmy con su esposa. Entonces Dean es mi esposa-

-No Cas…- suspiro- No funciona así-

-Entonces-

-Dean la tiene difícil para aceptar esto, siempre le han gustado las mujeres y ahora que se ha enamorado de un hombre-

-Soy un ángel-

-Como sea, deja que lo acepte primero y luego puedes ir pidiendo más-

-Está bien-

Escucharon el ruido de la puerta y Dean salió vestido, le dirigió una mirada de enfado a Castiel y se sentó junto a su hermano para comer algo.

-Dean-

-No quiero oírte Castiel, ve a buscar a Balthazar y Benny-

-Pero-

-Ahora- el ángel desapareció de la habitación algo triste. Sam suspiro a su lado.

-No seas tan duro con él, Cas no entiende cómo funcionan las cosas para los humanos-

-Es un idiota-

-Pero te gusta- Dean se sonrojo un poco- Ten paciencia con él, sabes que no tenia malas intenciones al llamarte esposa-

-No lo repitas-

-Sé bueno con él y enséñale cómo funcionan las cosas-

Dean asintió sin mirar a su hermano y continúo comiendo. Escucharon un aleteo y los ángeles aparecieron en la habitación. Sam los observó curioso.

-¿Y Benny?-

-No está- dijo Castiel- Lo busque en toda la ciudad pero no está-

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Dean- ¿Cómo que no está?-

-No está- repitió Castiel.

-Eso no es- Dean se levantó para tomar su celular y contestó sin reconocer el numero- Diga-

-¿Has perdido algo, amorcito?-

-Crowley-


	12. El intercambio

Al oír el nombre del nuevo soberano del infierno, Sam se alarmó. Si Crowley estaba llamando, no era nada bueno, seguramente ya estaba al tanto de que iban por la Colt.

Dean se levantó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué le hiciste, bastardo?-

-Me rompes el corazón con tus palabras- dijo riéndose.

-Habla de una vez, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Ya sé que están en Elwood pero no tiene caso, la Colt ya no está ahí. Necesitamos hablar, Dean, a solas. Te estaré esperando en el parque a media noche, ni se te ocurra traer a tu escolta alada o a tu hermanito, eso solo asegurara que tu amigo vampiro volverá al purgatorio-

-Bien…-

-Perfecto, nos vemos-

Dean apretó los puños enojado. Sam lo miraba expectante, al igual que los ángeles. El cazador les contó que Crowley tenía a Benny de rehén y que quería platicar un poco.

-No iras- dijo Sam firmemente- Es una trampa Dean-

-Iré Sammy, no puedo permitir que lastime a Benny-

-Pero Dean-

-Estaré bien-

-Iré contigo- dijo el ángel.

-No Cas, debo ir solo o enviara a Benny de regreso al purgatorio-

-Pero Dean-

-Estaré bien chicos, iré con ese bastardo y ustedes buscaran en la ciudad, quizás Crowley tiene a Benny en este lugar, quizás lo ocultó… como lo hizo cuando secuestro a Lisa y Ben- Sam apretó los puños resignado.

-Ten cuidado Dean…-

-Sí-

El día transcurrió lentamente, Balthazar y Sam, fueron a buscar rastros de los demonios o algo que los pudiera llevar hasta donde tenían a Benny.

Castiel se sentó junto al cazador para tomar su mano con suavidad. Dean vio la preocupación en los ojos del ángel y trato de sonreír.

-Estaré bien, Cas-

-No es cierto… Crowley es peligroso… puede lastimarte-

-Estaré bien, te lo prometo-

-No, tengo un mal presentimiento Dean, los demonios nunca han jugado limpio-

-Lo sé Cas pero debo hacerlo, tengo que ayudar a Benny-

-Dean- el cazador lo abrazó besando su mejilla.

-Confía en mí, Cas. Sé que puedo hacerlo, si algo llegara a ocurrir, te llamaré y sé que iras a ayudarme-

-Dean-

-Porque eres mi angelito-

El cazador acaricio sus mejillas para besarlo. El ángel se dejó llevar y permitió que la lengua del humano recorriera su boca por completo. Bajo sus manos hasta introducirlas bajo la camiseta del cazador, este suspiro en su boca y se apartó un poco para mirarlo.

-Cas-

-No quiero que te lastimes- susurró el ángel.

-Cas…-

El ángel le dio pequeños besitos en el cuello mientras le levantaba la camiseta para acariciar la piel expuesta. El cazador se sobresaltó y atacó los labios del ángel con gula. Castiel lo recostó sobre la cama quitándole la camiseta. Acaricio la piel del cazador y luego lo observó fijamente, con un pequeño dejo de suplica en su mirada.

-Cas…- jadeo el cazador.

-¿Puedo hacerlo?-

-Sí…-

El ángel le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y bajo a devorar su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho desnudo de su amante. Dean gemía despacio ante cada roce, llevó sus manos a la espalda de Castiel para quitarle la gabardina y la chaqueta. El ángel se quitó la corbata para arrojarla al suelo y volvió a besar al cazador, este respondió su beso mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y acariciaba la piel expuesta. El ángel gimió despacio y bajo lamiendo el cuello del humano. Dean gimió cerrando los ojos, cuando Castiel bajo hasta su pecho. El ángel subió hasta su mejilla y movió, instintivamente, su cuerpo sobre el del cazador. Dean gimió más fuerte manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Volvió a repetir el movimiento pero esta vez, frotando su entrepierna contra la del cazador. Se quedo quieto observando las reacciones de su amante, el humano apretó las sabanas con los ojos cerrados, respiraba por la boca entreabierta y estaba sonrojado. Verlo tan expuesto, enterneció al ángel, Dean estaba abriéndose a él, mostrándole sus debilidades, entregándose por completo. Le dio un casto beso en la frente.

-Cas…- jadeo su nombre.

-Te quiero Dean-

-Yo… yo también te-

-Mmm, no esperaba ver esta escenita-

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Meg. Dean se incorporo enojado y se levanto para colocarse la camisa. Recogió la ropa de Castiel y se la entregó para que se vistiera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó enfadado el cazador.

-Sam me llamó para pedirme ayuda, alguien secuestro a tu amiguito vampirito, pensé que estarías preocupado no acostándote con Clarence-

-No me he acostado con nadie- dijo Dean enfadado- Gracias a tu interrupción- el cazador se sentó tratando de calmarse- ¿Encontraste algo, Meg?-

-Estuve hablando con algunas personas y me confirmaron lo que pensaba-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Castiel.

-Que Benny está en la ciudad, es muy probable que el edificio donde lo tengan, este protegido contra ángeles-

-Mierda- dijo el cazador.

-Ya estoy buscando el lugar, cuando lo encuentren me informaran-

-Bien-

-Una cosa Dean, si logramos dar con el lugar, necesitaremos tiempo para sacar al vampirito, así que depende de ti que lo hagamos, mantén entretenido a Crowley todo el tiempo que puedas-

-Es peligroso- objeto el ángel.

-Ya hablamos de eso, Cas-

-Pero Dean-

-Confía en mí-

-Sí…-

Una hora después regresó Balthazar con Sam, no habían conseguido información sobre el lugar donde estaba Benny pero descubrieron que en el lado oeste de la ciudad había una concentración inusual de demonios. Meg les confirmó que Benny aun estaba en la ciudad.

Dean les explicó el plan de nuevo para que no hubiera errores.

-Entonces Sam y Meg sacan a Benny de ahí y Balthazar los saca de la ciudad. Cas, tú me esperaras en el Impala a Tres cuadras de donde me reuniré con Crowley-

-Sí…-

-Bien, ten Sammy- le entregó el cuchillo mata demonios.

-No Dean, acordamos que tu lo llevarías-

-Seamos realistas Sammy, esto no funcionara con Crowley, para comenzar, ni siquiera me dejara acercarme a él y aunque lo lograra, es cosa de que chasquee sus dedos y me manda a volar, sin mencionar que tendrá una escolta sobre él-

-Por eso debes llevarlo-

-Les será más útil a ustedes, ahora tómalo-

-Bien-

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para la reunión con Crowley, Dean se fue en compañía de Castiel. Un demonio había contacto a Meg para decirle que tenían a Benny en uno de los edificios del centro de la ciudad. Sam les deseó suerte y comenzaron el plan.

Dean estacionó el Impala y observó al ángel. Este le devolvió la mirada preocupado. EL cazador acaricio su mejilla y ambos se besaron varias veces.

-Por favor- el ángel volvió a besarlo- Ten cuidado- lo besó- Crowley es peligroso-

-Lo tendré- respondió el cazador antes de que el ángel volviera a besarlo.

-Te estaré esperando- acaricio las mejillas de Dean- Llámame si necesitas ayuda-

-Lo haré Cas-

Bajó del auto mirando al ángel y fue en dirección al parque. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que apareció Crowley. El demonio lo miro sonriendo.

-Hola Dean-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el cazador- ¿Qué quieres para dejar ir a Benny?-

-Pensé que ya lo suponías-

-Dime-

-Ya sé que Meg está con de su lado, también sé que han estado averiguando cosas y sé que tu hermanito, Meg y ese ángel están buscando a tu amigo vampiro ahora-

-¿Qué…?-

-Así como también sé que tu y ese angelito han estado compartiendo más que la habitación- Crowley sonrió- Bien, entonces ahora que he revelado tu plan maestro, hablemos de negocios-

-¿Negocios?-

-Si, a cambio de dejar a tu hermanito con vida, a Meg y los angelitos, tú trabajaras para mí-

-Ya hemos pasado por esto- dijo Dean- Y no término bien para ti-

-Solo fueron detalles, ahora tengo otros planes, otros aliados, todo nuevo-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Es muy sencillo, harás lo que debiste hacer desde el comienzo, ya sabes mis planes, sacar a Lucifer y matarlo pero yo no puedo hacerlo, así que tú lo harás por mí-

-Tienes que estar loco, te recuerdo que Sammy fue quien detuvo a Lucifer-

-Exacto Dean, ahora serás un buen chico y le dirás que si a Miguel-

-¿Qué?-

-Él se encargara de matar a Lucifer y cuando lo haga, yo tomare el control del infierno-

-No, no hare eso, Miguel acabara con medio planeta-

-¿Y qué? Siempre hay que hacer sacrificios-

-No, olvídalo-

-Entonces, no me dejas más opción que hacer la llamada- sacó su celular- Mis hombres mataran a tus amiguitos y luego yo me encargare personalmente de destrozar a ese ángel que te está esperando en el auto- Dean frunció el ceño- ¿Seremos socios en esto? Tú me ayudas y tus amigos se mantienen a salvo, ¿Qué dices?-

-Eres un bastardo-

-Lo sé-

-Hare… lo que me pides…-

-Buen chico, te llamare cuando tenga todo listo, nos vemos amorcito. Por cierto, no creas que no recibirás un castigo por esto, te dije que vinieras solo y trajiste a Castiel, suerte con tu amiguito Benny-

El demonio desapareció sin dejar de sonreír. Dean se quedó en el parque esperando que Sam le avisara que ya tenían a Benny. Se odiaba por haber hecho ese trato con Crowley pero no permitiría que nadie lastimara a sus amigos. Se llevó las manos a la cara. No iba a permitir que Crowley se saliera con la suya, de un modo u otro iba a detener todo ese estúpido plan.

Diez minutos después recibió un mensaje de Sam, ya tenían a Benny y Balthazar los había llevado a las afueras de la ciudad. Dean esperó unos minutos y luego regresó al auto, distinguió una silueta que estaba sentado sobre el capot del auto. A medida que se acercaba, vio que se trataba de Castiel, estaba con la mirada en el cielo mientras cerraba los ojos y murmuraba algo, seguramente una oración. Sin duda iba a proteger a la persona que amaba, iba a proteger a Castiel sin importar como.

El ángel abrió los ojos cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban y una boca se apoderó de la suya. Acaricio el cabello del cazador y se separo lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí, todo bien-

-Balthazar vino hace unos minutos, ya tienen al vampiro en su poder, esta lastimado pero nada serio-

-Ya veo-

-Vamos Dean, hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes-

El ángel iba a entrar al auto pero Dean lo detuvo, lo abrazó con fuerza para esconder su rostro entre el cuello del ángel y su hombro derecho. Castiel acaricio su espalda despacio, presintiendo que algo le ocurrió a su amante.

-Dean-

-Te quiero Cas, jamás permitiría que algo te ocurriera-

-¿Qué pasa, Dean?-

-Te quiero- alzó la vista para mirar al ángel fijamente- Nunca lo olvides, te quiero mucho-

Antes de que el ángel pudiera decir algo, Dean lo besó y subió al auto. Si hacia lo que Crowley le pedía, mantendría a salvo a sus seres queridos y ellos podrían continuar con sus vidas. Sabía muy bien que cuando le dijera que "si" a Miguel, decepcionaría a Castiel pero era necesario, para evitar que Crowley los lastimara, guardaba la esperanza de que cuando llegara el momento, Castiel comprendería sus razones y no lo odiaría.

EL ángel ocupo el lugar del copiloto y colocó su mano en la rodilla derecha de Dean, este sonrió mientras conducía.

-Dean… ¿Es cierto lo que dices?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que me quieres-

-Por supuesto- respondió el cazador sonriendo.

-Entonces estaremos juntos para siempre ¿Verdad?-

-Cas… nuestros tiempos son distintos, tú lo sabes-

-Yo quiero estar contigo… yo moriré contigo, no me interesa continuar con mi vida inmortal si no te tengo a mi lado- Dean detuvo el auto y observo al ángel para tomarlo por las mejillas.

-No Cas, cuando yo muera, tu seguirás viviendo, si algo te llega a ocurrir, me harás muy infeliz. Tienes que seguir viviendo Cas, por mi y por ti mismo. Aun cuando ya no esté en este mundo, seguiré cuidándote y amándote-

-Dean-

-Prométemelo, aun si no estoy, continuaras viviendo-

-Pero yo-

-Por favor Cas-

-Lo prometo- dijo el ángel besando sus labios- por favor no me dejes-

Dean volvió a conducir manteniendo la mirada en el camino. Castiel se llevó una mano a los labios y cerró los ojos despacio. Tenía la impresión de que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir pero lo que más le asustaba, era que las palabras de Dean, le sonaron a una despedida.


	13. Premonición y descontrol

**Hola a todos! Aqui dejo capitulos más de este fic, gracias a dessiel y Green por sus reviews y a los que leen el fic. Ahora se dara a conocer otro potencial enemigo al final del capitulo :)**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Sam se giro sobre la cama frunciendo el ceño, podía verlo claramente a su hermano mayor en un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro, lo que más le asustó fue que estaba llorando y lucia muy triste. Entonces Dean alzaba la vista para mirarlo fijamente y susurrar un "lo siento". Sam se incorporó agitado y sudando, llevaban dos noches en la pueblo y tenía la misma pesadilla cada vez que dormía. Encendió la lámpara que había junto a su cama y vio que Dean estaba profundamente dormido, Castiel estaba abrazándolo a su lado. Balthazar y Benny estaba en la habitación contigua, el vampiro aun estaba lastimado así que habían decidido tomarse unos días para reponer fuerzas. El ángel se incorporó un poco, procurando no despertar a Dean.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla, Sam?-

-Sí…-

-¿La misma de ayer?- el cazador asintió.

-¿Qué crees que signifique? La última vez que tuve estos sueños… maldición… odio esto-

-Sam-

-Dean no quiso decirnos que paso con Crowley, sé que algo oculta, lo conozco muy bien, Cas, estoy seguro que algo oculta-

-Lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo pero Dean nos pedirá ayuda si la necesita ¿Verdad?-

-Eso espero Cas, ya debes tener una idea de cómo funcionamos los Winchester, no quiero pensar que mi hermano vaya a hacer alguna estupidez para protegernos-

-No entiendo porque Dean quiere cargar con todo él solo- dijo el ángel mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amante- Quiero apoyarlo, se supone que si estamos juntos, él debería confiar en mí, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí Cas pero Dean es diferente, ni siquiera es bueno hablando de lo que siente, ya viste el modo en que nos dijo que estaban juntos-

-Sí-

-Pero… Dean es muy leal, con su familia, con las personas que ama, tenemos que confiar en Dean, estoy seguro que cuando se sienta sobrepasado por todo esto, acudirá a nosotros por ayuda-

-Eso espero, no quiero verlo triste- respondió el ángel besando la frente de Dean.

-Cas… ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando detengamos a Crowley?-

-No dejare a Dean, él prometió que estaríamos juntos, no voy a dejarlo-

-Lo quieres mucho ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, lo amo, lo amo de una manera que no creía posible antes, solo conocía el amor por Dios o mis hermanos, nunca me sentí de esta manera por otra persona. Me siento débil pero también fuerte, como si pudiera hacer cualquier, si Dean está a mi lado, soy capaz de cualquier cosa-

-Te estás volviendo humano Cas, ya sientes como uno-

Dean se despertó a las nueve de la mañana, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pudo dormir tanto y tan bien. Cuando abrió los ojos, Castiel estaba abrazándolo mientras lo observaba fijamente, ya había dejado de molestarle la invasión de Castiel contra su espacio personal. El ángel beso sus labios despacio.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días, Cas- se levantó para mirar la habitación, Sam estaba durmiendo profundamente, se había quitado las tapas mientras dormía.

-Dean, ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, tengo hambre-

-No me refiero a eso-

-Estoy bien Cas, lo importante ahora es encontrar la Colt-

-Sí-

Dean se levanto colocándose las botas, Castiel lo observaba preocupado, aun tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Abrazo a Dean con fuerza, este no se movió durante unos segundos.

-Cas-

-Dean- antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Balthazar apareció en la habitación.

-Wow, no pueden tener sexo aquí, tu hermanito está al lado-

-No digas tonterías- respondió el cazador enojado- ¿Qué paso ahora?-

-Tenemos un pequeño problemita-

Les enseñó la palma de su mano que estaba sangrando, cuando abrió un poco la chaqueta, un círculo de sangre se dejó ver en su abdomen, levantó la camiseta despacio. Castiel se levantó preocupado para examinar la herida de cerca.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Me descuide un poquito y me tomó por sorpresa- Dean despertó a su hermano.

-¿Quién fue?-

-Creo que eso ya lo sabes- Dean bufo enojado, Sam se incorporó despacio y vio como salía de la habitación rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el menor somnoliento.

-El vampiro ataco a Balthazar- Sam observó las heridas que tenia.

-Parece que Benny ha perdido el control sobre sus instintos- dijo Balthazar mientras Castiel curaba sus heridas.

-Maldición, era lo único que nos faltaba ahora- espetó Sam enojado. Dean entró a la habitación.

-Se ha ido, Benny no está en la habitación-

Dean daba vueltas por la habitación mientras intentaba llamar a Benny, luego de llamar cinco veces sin obtener respuesta, lanzó el teléfono contra la cama. Se giró hacia la Balthazar quedando muy cerca de él.

-Explícame de nuevo que pasó-

-Lo estaba cuidando mientras veía unas revistas, entonces escuche un ruido, cuando me voltee a ver qué pasaba, Benny se abalanzó sobre mi y comenzó a atacarme, me clavo una de sus garras en al abdomen y luego lo aparte de mi, entonces salió corriendo de la habitación y luego vine a decirles lo que paso-

-Maldición, no entiendo, Benny estaba bien- dijo Dean- Ese bastardo de Crowley tuvo que hacerle algo-

-O solo es la naturaleza del vampiro- respondió Castiel. Dean lo observó algo enojado.

-Ya hablamos de eso-

-No Dean, todos aquí sabíamos que eso ocurriría-

-Es cierto- dijo Sam- Ellos no pueden cambiar su naturaleza y tú lo sabes-

-Benny no es un chupasangre desquiciado-

-Perdió el juicio hace unas semanas, estuvo a punto de tomar tu sangre-

-Pero no lo hizo-

-¿Y vas a esperar a que lo haga?-

-Basta Sam, tú no sabes nada-

-Pues si sé, ¿ya se te olvido el kitsune que mataste? Ni siquiera te importó que fuera mi amiga-

-¡Mato personas!-

-¿Y Benny qué? También ha matado personas-

-No es un asesino-

-No quieres ver lo evidente, ahora tenemos un vampiro sediento rondando la ciudad y tú prefieres hacerte el idiota y no ver el problema-

-Sam tiene razón- dijo Castiel- Ese vampiro a perdido el control, tenemos que eliminarlo-

-No Cas, Benny no ha lastimado a nadie y-

Un agudo grito interrumpió la conversación. Sam salió de la habitación seguido de Dean y los ángeles. El grito provenía del segundo piso, Sam se asomó a la puerta para ver a una mujer en el suelo, se cubría la boca mientras observaba el cuerpo que estaba junto a la ventana. El Winchester menor se arrodilló a su lado mientras Dean comprobaba que el cuerpo del hombre estaba muerto.

-¿Qué ocurrió, señora?-

-Salí del baño y… escuché un ruido… ese hombre sostenía a mi marido… Dios…- Sam observó a Dean y luego a la mujer.

-Díganos que pasó-

-Ese hombre… mordió el cuello de mi marido…sus manos… tenían garras afiladas y atravesó su pecho…-

-¿Cómo era el hombre que atacó a su marido?-

-Alto… cabello negro y corto… pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta del mismo color-

Dean comprobó las marcas de colmillos que tenía el hombre en su cuello y se levanto enojado. Castiel y Sam lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Hacia dónde fue el hombre?- pregunto Sam-

-Saltó por la ventana-

Dean salió de la habitación muy enojado, fue hasta el Impala y saco una pistola del maletero para guardar en su pantalón. Castiel y Balthazar aparecieron a su lado.

-Te lo dije Dean, la esencia de esas criaturas no se puede-

-Cállate Castiel-

El ángel se sorprendió un poco, al notar que Dean lo había llamado por su nombre completo, cosa que solía hacia cuando estaba muy enojado con él. Balthazar sintió lo tenso del ambiente y trató de desviar la atención hacia él.

-Tranquilo Dean, ese vampiro no debe estar muy lejos, si esta tan sediento de sangre, no irá muy lejos-

-No fue Benny- dijo Dean.

-Puedes pensar eso si te hace sentir mejor- contesto tranquilamente Balthazar.

-No fue él-

-Pero Dean- dijo Castiel.

-La última vez te equivocaste, fue ese alfa él que mató a Martin y no tuviste problemas en culpar a Benny-

-Dean-

-ÉL no lo hizo-

-Y si fue él, ¿Qué harás?- pregunto Sam acercándose a ellos- ¿Serás capaz de matarlo? Porque yo creo que no, ese vampiro se torno algo peligroso y nosotros matamos a las criaturas que lastiman a las personas-

-No Sam-

-Sé que no lo harás, por eso nosotros lo haremos, lo siento Dean pero es lo correcto, Balthazar-

El ángel estiro su mano para colocar dos dedos en la frente del cazador y adormecerlo. Lo tomó en brazos para subirlo al auto mientras Sam tomaba el lugar del conductor. Castiel se subió atrás para abrazar a su amante. Balthazar observó a su hermano y luego al cazador.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-Dejaremos a Dean en un lugar seguro y luego iremos por el vampiro-

-Me parece bien, no creo que deje la ciudad sin hacer varias paradas para comer- Sam asintió y miro al ángel que sostenía a su hermano.

-Estará bien Cas, tenemos que hacer esto, si no detenemos a ese vampiro, muchas personas serán lastimadas-

-Lo sé, Sam-

Se detuvieron en un hotel cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Sam dejó a su hermano recostado sobre la cama y ató sus manos a la marquesa con un triple nudo. Dean estaría muy enojado cuando se despertara y no quería arriesgarse a que se liberara. Castiel observó a los hermanos.

-¿Es necesario, Sam?-

-Sí Cas, Dean no permitirá que lo matemos, confía mucho en ese vampiro porque a diferencia de nosotros, ese vampiro no lo ha decepcionado- Castiel le mantuvo la mirada.

-Pero él debería confiar en mí, es mi esposa- Balthazar lo observó incrédulo.

-Esto es distinto Cas, tú sabes las cosas que debieron pasar en el purgatorio, algo ocurrió ahí que reforzó el vínculo entre Benny y Dean-

-Pero-

-No es algo que puedas cambiar tan fácil, Cas-

-No quiero interrumpir la escenita de celos de Cassie pero es mejor que nos vayamos, no sabemos dónde está el vampiro y hay muchas víctimas potenciales en la ciudad-

-Es cierto, vamos Cas-

-Me quedare con Dean-

-No, estoy seguro que te convencerá para que lo liberes-

-Es lo mejor Cassie, vamos- dijo Balthazar.

Cas observó a su amante por última vez y se fue con el ángel y el cazador a buscar al vampiro.

Dean se despertó con un dolor en los hombros, intentó mover sus manos pero algo se lo impidió. Hizo lo mismo con sus pies pero un tirón en los tobillos lo forzó a mantenerse quieto.

-¿Qué demonios?-

Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio que sus manos estabas atadas a la marquesa y sus tobillo inmovilizados a los fierro de la cama. Recordó lo que había ocurrido y que su hermano y los ángeles iban por Benny. Forcejeó por liberarse pero fue inútil, escuchó que la puerta se abría y vio que la mujer de la limpieza entraba cerrando la puerta. Dean iba a pedirle que lo liberara pero la mujer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

-Hola Dean Winchester-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el cazador para luego mirar la sal que había en las puertas, ventanas y la trampa del diablo sobre el techo- Está claro que no eres un demonio-

-Prueba con lo opuesto- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Ángel…- murmuro apenas.

-Mi nombre es Barael, un ángel del señor- Dean lo observó fijamente- ¿En dónde está Castiel?-


	14. Ángeles

**Hola de nuevo, por fin aparecieron los ángeles de los que hablaba Balthazar. En ese capitulo Dean comenzara a tomar una decisión respecto a Castiel. Gracias por leer! :)**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Dean observó a la mujer intentando mantener la calma, tenía que liberarse para poder luchar o ese ángel iba a matarlo luego de conseguir la información que buscaba. Tanteó con sus manos los bordes de la cama, distinguió algo que sobresalía cerca de donde tenía las ataduras y comenzó a frotar despacio para romper la cuerda.

El ángel se sentó al borde de la cama mientras sacaba un cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde está Castiel?-

-Como si fuera a decírtelo- respondió el cazador enojado.

-Lo supuse, por eso vine preparado, ahora me lo dirás por las buenas o por las malas- La mujer clavo el cuchillo en su muslo derecho- ¿y ahora?-

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor- dijo el cazador sonriendo- Solo me haces cosquillas-

-Entonces pasemos al siguiente nivel-

El ángel giro el cuchillo lentamente. Haciendo que el cazador ahogara un gemido de dolor. Esto divirtió mucho al ángel, ya que sacó el cuchillo para volver a enterrarlo en el muslo del cazador. Dean iba a gritar pero el ángel cubrió su boca sonriendo.

-No cazador, solo seremos tu y yo, si gritas, alguien vendrá por esa puerta y yo lo matare, tampoco puedes llamar a tu angelito porque lo traerías directo a mis manos- el cazador frunció el ceño- Esto será muy divertido-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam entró con cautela al edificio, alguien había llamado a emergencias reportando un ataque y posible muerto. Balthazar entró primero mientras Cas y Sam rodeaban el edificio. Luego de unos minutos se reunieron en la planta baja.

-No está aquí- dijo Balthazar.

-Maldición, ya es el segundo- replicó Sam- Tiene que estar cerca, llamaron hace diez minutos-

Continuaron buscando al vampiro por los alrededores, sin lograr dar con él. Castiel y Balthazar buscaron en la ciudad pero el vampiro se escondía bien. Sam llegó hasta el parque y vio a dos hombres que atacaban a un grupo de niños, por sus ojos supuso que eran demonios. Atrajo la atención de los demonios para que los niños huyeran.

-Pero si es Sam Winchester-

Sam los observó enojado y sacó el cuchillo mata demonios para atacarlos. Uno de los demonios embistió por la espalda para dejarlo en el suelo, el otro se acercó sonriendo para colocar sus manos en el cuello del cazador.

-Adiós Sam Winchester-

Las manos comenzaron a asfixiarlo sin piedad, Sam luchaba por liberarse pero el otro demonio lo tenía inmovilizado por el cuello. Estaba dando todo por perdido cuando una luz brillante acabado con ambos demonios. Sam abrió los ojos despacio y tomó la mano que le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse.

-Gracias Balthazar-

-Eso estuvo cerca-

-¿Hay algo del vampiro?-

-Nada- dijo Castiel apareciendo junto a ellos- Quizás se fue de la ciudad-

-Es probable- acotó Balthazar- Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-

-Sí, ustedes sigan buscando al vampiro, yo iré por Dean-

Ambos ángeles asintieron y luego desaparecieron del parque. Sam se quedó unos minutos en el parque y luego fue de regresó al hotel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hace unos minutos que Dean había abandonado la posibilidad de liberarse, la cuerda había cedido un poco pero con todas las puñaladas que le estaba dando el ángel, sus fuerzas se estaban hiendo, al igual que toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo. EL ángel se detuvo y quedó mirando al cazador. Estaba sentado sobre sus piernas mientras mantenía el cuchillo clavado en su abdomen.

-Admito que eres fuerte, no esperaba que un humano resistiera tanto. Realmente debes apreciar a Castiel o quizás solo es tu culpa hablando- Dean lo observó- Después de todo es tu culpa que Castiel se ha rebelado contra el cielo. Por tu culpa, se opuso a los mandatos divinos-

-¿Mandato… divino?- el cazador se rio- No creo que tu Dios… quiera el apocalipsis-

-Nosotros no cuestionamos las órdenes de nuestro Padre-

-Son unos bastardos-

-Di lo que quieras, ahora entrégame a Castiel y tu dolor acabara-

-Púdrete-

-Bien- sacó el cuchillo sonriendo y lo sostuvo en su mano hasta que el filo se torno al rojo vivo- Esto no se acabara hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber-

-¿Qué… le harán a Castiel?-

-Disciplina-

-Son unos malditos-

El ángel clavó el cuchillo caliente en el abdomen del cazador, al mismo tiempo que cubría su boca para evitar que gritara. Hizo lo mismo en distintas partes del cuerpo del cazador pero no consiguió que hablara. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse por la terquedad del cazador, ¿Acaso no le importaba morir con tal de proteger a ese ángel? Observó la determinación en la mirada del cazador y sonrió.

-Ya entiendo, no has dicho nada porque ese ángel te gusta ¿Verdad? Por eso lo proteges de esta manera- Barael sonrió fascinado- Jamás había visto esto, ahora entiendo porque Castiel es tan similar a los de tu raza, tu lo has cambiado. Interesante, eso significa que si te asesinó ahora, hare sufrir mucho a Castiel- Dean lo observó adolorido- Será una estupenda manera de castigarlo, no solo nos ha traicionado, sino que también se está liando con un humano y más encima, una basura como tú, él mismo que inicio el apocalipsis, el mismo que disfrutó torturando almas en el infierno- giró el cuchillo con fuerza- Ya que no quieres decirme dónde está Castiel, simplemente te matare, él no dudara en venir al saber que has muerto-

Barael alzó el cuchillo para darle el golpe de gracia, cuando un fierro atravesó su abdomen y lo arrojó a un lado de la habitación. El ángel se levantó observando al demonio y luego miró al cazador. Había descubierto algo muy interesante, eso sería suficiente por ahora. Desapareció de la habitación. EL demonio se acercó hasta la cama para desatar a Dean.

-Sí que te han dado una paliza, Dean-

-¿Qué haces aquí…Meg?-

-Esperaba un "gracias" de tu parte- Dean se levanto cayendo de rodillas.

-Mierda…-

-No creo que llegues muy lejos así. Supe lo de tu amiguito vampiro pero eso no es importante ahora- Dean la miro con odio- Tranquilo, encontré el lugar donde Crowley ocultó la Colt-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, así que es mejor que nos vayamos-

-Pero Benny-

-El vampiro puede esperar, te recuerdo que Crowley quiere traer a Lucifer y Miguel de su jaula, eso es mucho más importante que tus problemas familiares-

-Maldición- se sentó en el suelo afirmando la espalda contra la cama- Dame unos minutos-

Meg se arrodilló junto a Dean, tenía varias heridas dispersas por todo el cuerpo. Le abrió la camisa para observar mejor, cuando una voz los sobresaltó.

-¿Qué hacen?- Meg alzó la vista sonriendo, manteniendo la camisa de Dean abierta.

-Clarence-

-¿Qué hacen?- repitió el ángel frunciendo el ceño. Dean se levantó enojado.

-¿En dónde está Benny?-

-No lo hemos- vio la sangre en el torso del cazador- ¿Qué te ocurrió? Fue ese demonio- dijo indicando despectivamente a Meg.

-No lo hice- dijo Meg- Fue uno de tus-

-Demonios- dijo Dean con firmeza- Gracias por dejarme atado, sino hubiera sido por la ayuda de… Meg, me habría matado-

-Dean-

-¿Y Benny?-

-No lo hemos encontrado- Castiel lo iba a tocar pero el cazador se apartó- Dean-

-¿Y Sam y Balthazar?-

-Ya vienen, déjame curar tus-

-No me toques- espetó enojado el cazador.

-No quiero interrumpir el drama familiar pero hay que irnos-

-Sí-

Dean camino hacia la puerta pero el dolor de las heridas fue más fuerte y se quedó afirmado junto a la pared. En ese momento entró Sam, vio a su hermano lastimado, sangre en la cama y a Meg sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Un demonio atacó a tu hermanito- dijo Meg observando a Dean.

-Eso no es posible, coloque varias protecciones en la habitación-

-Pues tus líneas de sal se desvanecieron y la trampa del diablo, demasiado obvia allí arriba- Meg sonrió.

-Eso es cierto-

-Déjame ver las heridas, Dean-

-Estoy bien, hay que irnos, Meg encontró el lugar donde tienen la Colt-

-Pero Dean-

-¿Vienes o no? Te lo voy a dejar muy claro, no permitiré que cacen a Benny, no hay certeza de que él sea quien está matando personas-

-Dean-

-Cuando encontremos la Colt, iré a buscarlo y esta vez, no me tomaran por sorpresa-

Sam lo miro enojado pero prefirió no replicar. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era lo herido que estaba su hermano. Se acercó a él para ayudarle a caminar.

-Bien, nos centraremos en esto pero primero hay que encargarse de tus heridas, Cas- este se acercó.

-Dije que no te acerques-

-Basta Dean, deja de comportarte como un niño- dijo muy enojado Sam- No serás de mucha ayuda con esas heridas, así que deja de quejarte. No es culpa de Cas, ni mía, lo que está ocurriendo con Benny, tampoco es nuestra culpa que haya perdido el control sobre sus instintos y este lastimando personas-

-Sam-

-Ahora deja de quejarte-

El mayor gruño despacio pero se quedó callado, Sam lo llevó hasta el auto y le indicó a Cas que curara sus heridas mientras él hablaba con Meg.

Castiel se inclinó sobre el cazador, que estaba recostado en los asientos traseros para curar sus heridas mientras lo observaba.

-Dean- el cazador mantenía los ojos cerrados- Lo siento… no quiero que te enfades conmigo pero… tu sabes que es peligroso dejar un vampiro suelto, ya dos personas han sido lastimadas-

-ÉL no fue, Cas…-

-Lo averiguaremos Dean, encontraremos al vampiro pero si resulta ser el culpable-

-Si Benny está haciendo esto… entonces yo lo matare-

-Está bien- dijo el ángel para luego acariciar su mejilla- Por favor no te enfades conmigo-

-Cas- observó al ángel que ahora estaba sobre él- Lo siento, estaba enfadado y te lastime con mis palabras-

-Dean-

-¿Me perdonas?-

-Sí- dijo sonriendo el ángel.

-Gracias- ambos se besaron sonriendo.

-¿Te duele aun?-

-Sí… ya se me pasara, dile a Sammy que nos vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo-

-Sí-

El ángel desapareció y Dean se incorporó para esperar sentado sobre el capot del auto mientras tomaba una cerveza. Sintió un pequeño aleteo y alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Balthazar-

-SI que te dieron una buena paliza. No pensé que Barael fuera tan violento-

-Tú lo sabías ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, por eso estoy aquí, ya te lo dije-

-¿Qué le harán a Cas?-

-No creo que quieras oír los detalles pero no será nada bonito-

-Ese ángel… dijo que había sido mi culpa, ¿Es cierto? Todo esto porque Cas se rebeló contra sus hermanos, porque dejo de seguir ordenes por mi culpa-

-Los ángeles somos los soldados de Dios, tenemos una fe ciega en cada orden que nuestro Padre nos da, algunos superiores se aprovechan de eso para sus beneficios, como Zacarías o Raphael-

-Aun no respondes-

-Es muy sencillo Dean, los ángeles seguimos órdenes, ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien no sigue una orden? Se le considera defectuoso y se trata de arreglar el problema-

-Como cuando Cas quiso advertirme de los planes de Zacarías-

-Correcto, en ese caso, Cassie recapacito y no lo eliminaron pero ahora es distinto, se han roto muchas reglas y prohibiciones, sumando también lo que ocurrió en el cielo… dudo que quieran disciplinar a Cassie, así que-

-Van a eliminarlo ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, me temo que si-

-Es mi culpa ¿Verdad? Porque Cas escogió quedarse conmigo, porque yo le enseñe… a sentir como un humano-

-Sí-

Balthazar estudio la expresión del cazador, este mantenía la mirada en el suelo llena de resignación, culpa y tristeza.

-Hay un modo de evitar el castigo de Cassie-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que regrese al cielo conmigo-

-Pero lo van a herir-

-No, hay ángeles que aun creen en las buenas intenciones de Cassie, podemos recuperar su pureza pero-

-¿Pero qué?-

-No podrá bajar a la tierra de nuevo, no por un largo tiempo, lo significa que ya no podrás verlo. Sam me pidió que no te lo dijera-

-¿Él lo sabe?-

-Sí, porque cuando termine todo esto, me llevare a Cassie, no quiero que lo maten por tu causa. Si continua a tu lado, terminara siendo un humano más y perderá su gracia-

-¿Qué? ¿Dejara de ser un ángel?-

-Sí, sus poderes desaparecerán de a poco y luego tendrá que caer, empezar de cero como humano-

-Mierda- Dean apretó la lata vacía entre sus manos.

-Si hubiera otra manera de arreglar esto- Balthazar lo observó un momento- Pero no la hay-

-Entiendo… si regresa al cielo contigo… estará a salvo ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

Dean se llevó la mano a la boca para luego levantarse del auto, su mirada estaba llena de confusión y dolor. Ahora que había encontrado a alguien a quien poder amar sin sentir miedo, tenía que dejarlo ir. EL cazador observó al ángel que tenía una mano en su hombro.

-Créeme que no eres de mi agrado pero… no puedo negar el hecho de que haces feliz a mi hermano… si hubiera una forma de evitar esto te juro que lo haría-

-Balthazar-

-Cassie no querrá regresar al cielo por su cuenta, porque está enamorado de ti y si esto continua acabara muy mal. Ya viste a Barael, hay más ángeles que interferirán-

-No te preocupes, Cas ira contigo-

-Dean-

-Yo… cuando vayamos por Crowley…- Balthazar lo observó fijamente.

-Entonces es cierto, algo ocurrió entre ustedes-

-Yo tampoco siento mucho agrado por los ángeles, la mayoría son unos cabrones con alas pero… Cas es diferente, si dices que estará bien contigo… entonces hay que hacerlo, Cas tiene que regresar contigo al cielo, yo me encargare de que eso ocurra, cuando acabemos con Crowley… es la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo-

-Entiendo- dijo Balthazar asintiendo.

-No le digas nada de Barael, ni nada de esto. Lo mejor para Cas es que vaya contigo… lo demás no importa-

-¿Tú estarás bien?-preguntó Balthazar.

-Eso no importa…- el ángel lo miró caminar hacia el auto- Lo único importante es Cas…-

Dean observó hacia la entrada del hotel. El ángel venia con su hermano y el demonio. Los cinco subieron al auto para dirigirse hacia donde, posiblemente, estaba la Colt.


	15. Quiebre

**Hola a todos! Gracias dessiel y Green por sus reviews y a quienes leen y siguen este fic. Ya se vienen más capitulos con drama XD (Esa fe ciega que tiene Dean en Benny, se ha visto en los dos capitulos que se vieron el 8x5 y el 8x9 cuando lo defiende a pesar de lo que hizo) Gracias por leer! :D**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Quiebre.**

Finalmente llegaron hasta Chester, Pennsylvania. Supuestamente, el lugar donde Crowley había ocultado la Colt. Los ángeles fueron a revisar el lugar donde debía estar la Colt, ambos hermanos aguardaron en la habitación de hotel junto con Meg. Dean estaba sentado en su cama pensativo, era consciente que había que detener a Crowley pero su prioridad era Castiel, luego de hablar con Balthazar, estaba mal. Castiel tendría que irse, el cazador comprendía que era lo mejor para el ángel. Oír que pronto se iría y que era su culpa que Castiel estuviera a punto de perder su gracia, que estuviera siendo perseguido por ángeles, solo le confirmó que toda persona con la que se involucraba acababa mal. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Dean lo observó, incapaz de seguir fingiendo.

-Tú lo sabías ¿Verdad?- Sam lo miró sin entender- Que Cas va a perder su gracia por mi culpa-

-Dean…-

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?- pregunto observándolo fijamente.

-Cuando fui con Balthazar a matar los demonios de la iglesia- Dean junto las manos- Lo siento, no quise decírtelo… le pedí a Balthazar que no te lo dijera, sé que quieres a Cas y…-

-Está bien Sammy, entiendo porque lo hiciste-

-Dean, no tiene que ser así, hallaremos una manera de que-

-No- Dean se levantó- Si Cas continua con nosotros… acabara muerto-

-Dean, no tiene que ser así-

-No lo entiendes Sam- el cazador suspiro- Ya le he quitado demasiadas cosas a Cas, si continua aquí correrá peligro, hay ángeles que quieren matarlo-

-Nos haremos cargo de ellos-

-No, Cas debe estar en el cielo, Balthazar puede llevarlo al cielo y cuidar de él-

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Sam mirándolo fijamente.

-Estaré bien, no es la primera vez que debo apartar a alguien de mi lado-

-Pero Dean-

-Se acabo, cuando terminemos con Crowley, Cas se irá con Balthazar al cielo, es la única manera de que este bien-

-Pero no es justo- dijo Sam- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar igual? ¿No te basto con hacer lo mismo con Lisa y Ben?- Dean lo observo enojado- Ahora quieres apartar a Cas de tu lado-

-Cállate, tú no lo entiendes-

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás sacrificándote? Por fin has encontrado a alguien que no debes cuidar, alguien con quien puedes estar, sin sentir miedo de que algo le ocurra, ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz?-

-¡Porque cada persona que se acerca a nosotros acaba mal!-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Por favor Sammy, ¿A cuántas personas hemos hecho matar por nuestra causa?- ambos se miraron fijamente- No voy a permitir que por mi culpa, Cas acabe muerto-

-Maldición, estás cometiendo un grave error. Si es por Crowley, cuando acabemos esto, no habrá problemas y en cuanto a que Cas puede perder su gracia, hallaremos la manera de evitarlo-

-Si no son los demonios, serán los ángeles- el mayor bufo enojado- En el cuarto de hotel… no me ataco un demonio, fue un ángel-

-¿Qué?-

-Quería saber donde estaba Cas para matarlo… ellos saben lo que siento por Cas… ¿Crees que no lo usaran para matarlo? Cas es vulnerable por mi culpa. Así como nosotros somos débiles cuando estamos juntos-

-¡Es estúpido! Admite que no quieres a Cas a tu lado, que lo que sientes por él no es lo mismo que Cas siente por ti, de lo contrario lucharías por él- Dean se enfureció al oírlo y lo tomó el cuello de la chaqueta.

-He visto morir muchas veces a Cas y cada una de ellas fue por mi culpa, llegara la ocasión en que muera y no regrese, llegara el día en que morirá por mi culpa y no podre hacer nada para evitarlo, no podre protegerlo. ¿Qué se supone que haga entonces? ¿Qué hare si algún día viene un ángel a llevárselo?-

Sam lo tomó por los antebrazos para apartarlo enojado, era cierto que no sabían cómo terminaría todo, si morirían en el intento o acabarían con Crowley pero en todo el tiempo que conocía al ángel, le había tomado cariño, como si fuera su hermano menor, por eso le enojaba que su hermano fuera tan idiota como para dejar ir a la persona que amaba. Estaba seguro que el ángel prefería perder su gracia a tener que estar en el cielo tranquilamente. Movido por esa rabia, golpeo a Dean en el rostro, este lo miro enojado y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

Meg los observó fijamente, en ese momento Balthazar y Castiel aparecieron en la habitación, separaron a los hermanos para que dejaran de pelear.

-¿Qué hacen, chicos?- pregunto Balthazar curioso. Ambos hermanos se miraron enojados.

-Nada- respondieron al unisonó.

-¿Ya encontraron el lugar?- pregunto Dean limpiándose la sangre del labio.

-Sí- dijo Castiel mirándolo preocupado.

-Bien, entonces vamos de una vez- acoto Sam enojado.

-El lugar está lleno de demonios- dijo Balthazar observando a ambos hermanos- Seria prudente que esperemos hasta la noche, el lugar es una de las compañías que están en el centro de la ciudad, será fácil entrar pero difícil salir-

-¿Cuántos demonios?- pregunto Dean.

-Por lo bajo, unos treinta-

-Genial- bufo Dean- ¿Algo más?-

-El edificio está protegido contra ángeles- dijo finalmente Castiel.

-Estupendo, estamos cada vez mejor-

-No hagas tanto escándalo- dijo Sam observándolo- Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores, como los leviatanes-

-Claro, quizás puedas usar tus súper poderes para acabarlos más rápido-

Ambos se miraron frunciendo el ceño. Castiel intercambio miradas con Meg y luego observó a su hermano. Tomó la mano de Dean y ambos desaparecieron de la habitación.

El mayor de los Winchester observó a su alrededor perplejo, estaban frente a un lago congelado en medio del bosque mientras nevaba, se volteó al ángel confundido.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Es precioso pero… Cas-

-Tienes que relajarte antes de la batalla, es un paisaje precioso ¿Verdad? Te lo enseñare cuando la nieva se derrita, te encantara-

-Cas- el cazador sonrió- Gracias- el ángel le devolvió la sonrisa y luego acaricio su mejilla- Cas-

-Dime-

-Tengo frio-

Castiel lo abrazó fuertemente para depositar pequeños besitos en su mejilla. Dean acaricio su espalda despacio y luego se apartó un poco para besarlo. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Dean acaricio las mejillas del ángel, pronto tendría que apartarlo de su lado así que quería aprovechar sus últimos días con la persona que amaba. Castiel lo observó fijamente, se acercó para besar al cazador, quien cerró los ojos para entregarse al beso. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaban en un lugar distinto, frente a él se extendía una amplia playa, miró fascinado el lugar y luego se giró a Castiel, este asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Dean se quitó las botas para quedar descalzo y fue hasta la orilla para sentir el agua en sus pies. Castiel se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Esto es hermoso, Cas-

-No tanto como tú-

El cazador se volteó para abrazarlo fuertemente, le estaba rompiendo el corazón saber que Cas lo amaba tanto. Pero no tenía otra opción, aun si derrotaban a Crowley, estaban los demás ángeles y aun sin ellos, Cas podría perder su gracia por culpa del cazador. Dean dejó de besarlo para mantener la mirada en el suelo, el ángel acaricio su mejilla despacio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?-

-Nada Cas…-

-Dean- el cazador lo abrazó con fuerza- Dean-

-Déjame estar así un momento, por favor-

El ángel lo observó confundido y luego acaricio su cabello despacio, para darle a entender que él estaría a su lado para siempre.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba sentado al borde de la cama mientras intentaba controlarse. Meg lo observaba sentada en el sillón y Balthazar se mantenía de pie cerca de la puerta.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste?- pregunto Sam

-Simplemente surgió, tarde o temprano lo iba a saber-

-No debiste decírselo- replicó Sam.

-¿Por eso se pelearon?- pregunto Balthazar- Los humanos son tan complicado. Para que sepas, Dean tenía pensado dejarlo. Después de que Barael lo atacara en el cuarto de hotel, se dio cuenta que estaba colocando en peligro a Cassie y si me lo preguntas, le encuentro toda la razón-

-¿Qué?-

-Cassie es mi hermano, así que como entenderás, voy a protegerlo, si continua con Dean, perderá su gracia y deberá caer. Barael se dio cuenta que Dean es su debilidad, puede usarlo para atrapar a Cassie y si los ángeles lo atrapan, lo van a matar-

-Balthazar-

-Así como tú proteges a tu hermano, yo hago lo mismo y lo mejor es que se aparte de Dean, por el bien de ambos-

-No, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, por favor Balthazar, entiendo que quieras proteger a Cas, yo también quiero cuidarlo, Cas ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros, también lo considero un hermano- Balthazar lo observó- Sabes muy bien que Cas quiere a Dean, no lo dejara así como así, el idiota de mi hermano va a herir sus sentimientos para apartarlo, ya tuvo que hacerlo con Lisa y Ben, no quiero que vuelva a quedarse solo por esta estúpida batalla, por fin puede estar con alguien que ama, no tiene que vivir con el miedo de que lo lastimen porque Cas es capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, no puedes pedirme que vea como mi hermano comete el peor error de su vida y no haga nada al respecto. Por favor Balthazar, sabes que la felicidad de Cas es Dean, tienes que ayudarme-

El ángel rebelde lo observó fijamente, el cazador no estaba equivocado, Castiel era feliz con ese humano, incluso se había atrevido a hacer cosas nuevas por él, pensar por sí mismo, rebelarse contra el cielo. Castiel había dejado de ser el soldado fiel que todos controlaban para pasar a ser alguien feliz, que disfrutaba por completo de cada momento. La idea de que se hubiera enamorado del Winchester mayor, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Él había cuidado de Castiel y estado mucho más tiempo con el ángel pero aun así había preferido a ese humano. Estaba un poquito celoso porque Castiel se estaba apoyando por completo de ese humano, que por lo demás, no le caía bien pero cuando habló con él, supo que amaba a Castiel, de lo contrario no querría protegerlo, ni aceptaría que se lo llevara al cielo. En todo momento Dean estaba pensando en el bien del ángel, no en lo que él quería.

-¿Me ayudaras?- preguntó Sam observándolo.

-Lo siento Sam pero yo quiero que Cassie esté bien-

El cazador suspiro resignado y se sentado al borde de la cama. Dean iba a cometer el peor error de su vida y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Castiel se separó de Dean, ambos se habían sentado para contemplar el mar en silencio. El cazador se levantó despacio, aspirando el olor del mar y luego se volteo al ángel.

-Gracias por traerme a este lugar-

-De nada-

Dean acaricio sus mejillas con suavidad para darle un suave beso en los labios y luego abrazarlo. Durante esas horas lo había decidido, lo único que deseaba era mantener a la persona que amaba a salvo y para eso, tendría que apartar a Castiel de su lado, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Una traicionara lagrima rodó por su mejilla pero la limpio con el dorso de su mano. Ya no iba a retractarse de su decisión, era lo mejor para que el ángel estuviera a salvo y nadie lo lastimara.


	16. La Colt

Habían acordado que ambos ángeles esperarían afuera, en caso de que tuvieran que salir rápidamente de la ciudad. Meg los acompaño para tratar de equilibrar el número. Castiel sostuvo a Dean por el brazo antes de que entraran al edificio.

-Ten cuidado-

Lo iba a besar pero Dean evito su beso y solo asintió para entrar al edificio seguido de Dean y Meg. Balthazar observó que su hermano se llevaba una mano a los labios y luego miraba la entrada.

-Estarán bien, Cassie-

-Quiero ayudarlos… me siento inútil-

-Cassie- Balthazar le palmeo la espalda- Estás actuando como un humano-

-Estoy preocupado Balthazar… jamás pensé que… podría llegar a sentir miedo, tengo miedo de que lastimen a Dean-

-¿Lo quieres?-

-Sí-

-¿De la misma manera que a mí?-

-No, tu eres mi hermano, quiero a Dean… quiero que esté a mi lado, quiero tocarlo, quiero besarlo, quiero protegerlo, quiero que sonría siempre-

-Lo amas- afirmo Balthazar- Cassie, tú sabes que te aprecio mucho y a pesar de los errores que has cometido, no guardo rencor hacia ti-

-Balthazar-

-Debes saber que si estas con ese cazador, él único que saldrá lastimado eres tu-

-Eso no es cierto, Dean nunca me lastimaría-

-Lo sé, no me agrada ese cazador pero debo admitir que si sabe cuidarte y que realmente le importas mucho-

-¿Qué ocurre, Balthazar?-

-Nada- abrazó al ángel menor- Solo quiero que estés bien-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los tres avanzaron por el pasillo con cautela, se habían encontrado con dos demonios que redujeron fácilmente. Según el contacto de Meg, la Colt estaba en el último piso, en el cuarto al final del pasillo. Meg se quedó en el decimo haciendo guardia, Sam en el onceavo piso y Dean subió hasta el doceavo piso para ir por la Colt, vio a dos demonios haciendo guardia afuera de la puerta. Tiró una moneda para atraer la atención de ambos y los atacó antes de que pudieran alertar a alguien. Se apresuró en llegar hasta la puerta donde estaba el arma y entró rápidamente. Registró la habitación soltando pequeñas maldiciones, cuando escuchó unos pasos tras él.

-¿Buscas esto, Dean?-

El cazador se volteo asustado, la silueta encendió la luz y vio a Crowley sosteniendo la Colt mientras sonreía.

-Buen plan, venir hasta aquí y robar la Colt pero hay algo con que no contaban-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que el demonio que le aviso a tu amiguita sobre la ubicación de la Colt, luego tuvo una cita conmigo y me contó todo, bueno, costo un poco, entenderás que no se puede hablar bien con la garganta rebanada-

-Bastardo-

-Pero tranquilo, te doy puntos por intentarlo y evitar toda la vigilancia-

Caminó hacia Dean sin dejar de sonreír. El cazador retrocedió unos pasos pero entonces el demonio alzó su palma y lo dejó contra la pared sin poder moverse.

-Muy mal Dean, ¿Piensas que si usas la Colt contra mí, escaparas de nuestro acuerdo? Estás equivocado. Sé que hay unos angelitos tras Cas, sería muy sencillo darles tu ubicación, después de todo, tú eres el talón de Aquiles de Cas-

-No te atrevas a lastimarlo-

-¿Y que si lo hago?-

Dejó la Colt sobre el escritorio para caminar hacia Dean. El cazador forcejeaba por liberarse pero le era imposible. En cosa de segundos, tuvo al actual rey del infierno frente a él.

-No entiendo que pudo ver ese ángel en ti, tú y Sam no han sido más que un dolor en trasero para nosotros, disfrutare tanto matarlos-

-El único que morirá hoy serás tú-

-Hablas mucho, para alguien que está a punto de morir-

Apretó su puño y Dean tosió sangre. El demonio esbozó una amplia sonrisa para continuar lastimándolo. Estaba tan concentrado en lastimar al cazador, que no se percató de que la puerta se abría, se volteó al escuchar un pequeño ruido metálico.

-Déjalo- dijo Sam apuntándole con la Colt.

-Así que ahí estaba el hijo prodigo-

-Apártate de Dean-

-Bien, no me esperaba esto- dijo el demonio volteándose- Yo que ustedes, saldría de aquí, es cosa de tiempo para que todos los demonios del edificio suban, nos vemos chicos-

Crowley desapareció de la habitación. Sam le ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de pie y ambos salieron del lugar, Meg apareció en las escaleras para avisarles que varios demonios se dirigían hacia ellos. Los tres subieron hasta la azotea y Meg aseguro la puerta con un fierro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Esos demonios nos destrozaran en cuanto abran la puerta-

-No lo sé- dijo Sam algo agitado.

Dean los escuchó discutir sobre como encargarse de los demonios. Caminó hacia el borde del edificio pero la altura era considerable. Escuchó que Sam estaba elevando la voz mientras discutía con Meg, los demonios habían comenzado a embestir la puerta para abrir y era cosa de tiempo para que cediera.

-¡Hey, chicos!- ambos se voltearon a ver a Dean- Ya sé como saldremos, vengan aquí- los dos se acercaron para observar hacia el vacio.

-Debes estar loco- dijo Sam.

-Puedo dejar caer este cuerpo, un par de huesos rotos no será tanta molestia- dijo Meg.

-No, vamos a dar un salto de fe-

-Dean-

-Confíen en mí-

Los tres subieron al borde del edificio. Los demonios derribaron la puerta y comenzaron a acercarse amenazantes. Dean observó a su hermano y Meg, para luego cerrar los ojos y los tres saltaron del edificio.

La caída fue lo más extraño, era como estar flotando en el espacio, por más que cayeras no tocarías fondo. Cuando Sam abrió los ojos estaban en medio del bosque, se volteó asustado para ver a su hermano, Meg y los dos ángeles.

-Dios… eso fue lo más estúpido que hemos hecho- dijo para luego sonreír.

-Hemos hecho cosas peores- respondió Dean para luego carcajearse.

-Así que a esto te referías con tu salto de fe- acoto Meg cruzándose de brazo- Por poco y no la contamos-

-Valió la pena, tenemos la Colt- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Muy bien, ahora solo tenemos que dar con Crowley y acabarlo- dijo Dean.

-Suena fácil pero eso demonio no se mostrara ahora- afirmó Balthazar- Mucho menos si sabe que tenemos la Colt y podemos matarlo-

-Simplemente lo atraeremos a nosotros- dijo Sam.

-Tenemos que alejarnos y descansar un poco- dijo Dean-La caída me dio dolor de estomago, gracias por ayudarnos chicos, ahora hay que-

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-

Los cinco se voltearon para encontrarse con dos hombres que los miraban sonriendo. Balthazar se colocó frente a Castiel, ambos hermanos comprendieron que eran ángeles.

-Por favor- espeto Dean- Acabamos de pelear contra demonios y ahora ustedes-

-No te entrometas, esto no es con ustedes- dijo uno de los ángeles- Venimos por ese traidor- indicó a Castiel.

-Lo siento pero tendrán que irse con las manos vacías, no tocaran a mi Cassie-

-No te entrometas en esto Balthazar, si proteges a ese traidor, sufrirías el mismo destino que él-

-Pues adelante-

Ambos ángeles sacaron unos largos puñales para matar ángeles. Balthazar hizo aparecer uno en cada mano y le entregó uno a Castiel.

-Bien, entonces te mataremos-

-No- una mujer apareció junto a ellos mientras sonreía- Quiero a Castiel con vida, no merece el privilegio de morir-

-Si señor-

Ambos ángeles los atacaron, Castiel y Balthazar se encargaron de ellos. Barael los observó pelear y entonces fijo su vista en los cazadores y el demonio que estaba con ellos.

-Un sucio demonio- el ángel camino amenazante hacia Meg, Sam se interpuso sosteniendo un cuchillo- Aparta cazador, o acabaras muerto-

Elevó su palma para lanzar a Sam contra uno de los arboles. Iba a acercarse más cuando un golpe en su espalda lo evitó. Barael se volteo observando al cazador.

-No me he olvidado de ti, fuiste un buen juguete-

-Yo tampoco lo he olvidado- dijo Dean sonriendo- ¡Cas!-

El ángel aventó a su oponente a los pies de Barael al igual que Balthazar. Ambos ángeles desaparecieron en el acto y Barael observó que la mano de Dean tenía sangre, desvió su vista hacia el árbol que había junto a él y sonrió.

-Bien jugado, cazador-

Dean usó el sello anti ángeles y Barael desapareció junto con sus seguidores. Al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron Balthazar y Castiel. Sam se levantó soltando un pequeño gruñido.

-Vámonos de aquí, ya fue suficiente por hoy-

Los ángeles los hicieron aparecer en uno de los refugios de Bobby, él mismo que usaron para ocultarse de los leviatanes mientras descubrían como matarlos o al menos detenerlos. Sam dejó el arma sobre la mesa suspirando.

-Ya tenemos la Colt, ¿Cómo haremos para acercarnos a Crowley?-

-Una cosa a la vez, Sam- dijo Dean- Recuerda que ahora tenemos a esos ángeles cabrones tras nosotros-

-¿Y qué haremos?-

-Tú eres el cerebrito de la familia, piensa en algún plan- replicó Dean- Necesito ducharme, comer y dormir, no necesariamente en ese orden, lo veremos después ¿De acuerdo? Ya se nos ocurrirá algo-

-Bien- dijo Sam, él también estaba cansado.

-Nosotros haremos la guardia- dijo Castiel.

-Perfecto, si ocurren algo nos avisan-

Dicho la última recomendación, Dean se fue hacia la habitación seguido de Sam. El mayor se quito las botas para recostarse sobre la cama.

-Oye Dean- el mayor se giro a verlo.

-No tienes que decir nada, lo siento, no quiero pelear contigo-

-Yo tampoco, entiendo lo que dices… que no quieres herir a Cas pero… tampoco me parece justo que debas privarte de tu felicidad-

-Nosotros no podemos estar con alguien Sammy, siempre acaba mal, como te paso con Amelia-

-Lo sé, estamos destinados a quedarnos solos-

-Ni tan solos, al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro- replicó el mayor.

-Cierto, eso está bien- Sam se recostó sobre la cama sonriendo- Pero no siempre estaremos juntos Dean… y no me gustaría saber que te quedaras solo y lamentándote por lo que no pudo ser-

-Está bien Sammy, así es como debe ser-

Ambos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente. Meg había ido a recorrer los alrededores para asegurarse que no hubiera demonios y aprovecharía de buscar información sobre el paradero de Crowley y reunir algunos demonios que ayudaran a matarlo.

Cas estaba de pie en medio de la habitación observando el umbral por donde se habían ido ambos cazadores. Balthazar lo observaba desde el sillón.

-¿Estás bien, Cassie?-

-Ese ángel era Barael-

-Sí-

-Y fue él quien lastimo a Dean, no un demonio como dijo-

-Así es-

-Por protegerme… Dean resultó herido por protegerme- Balthazar lo observó- Los ángeles que me persiguen… herirán a Dean para llegar hasta mi-

-Es probable-

-No quiero que lo hieran, quizás yo… debo alejarme de él… es la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo-

-Cassie-

-No sé qué haría si lastiman a Dean por protegerme-

-Cassie- se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda- Antes hubiera dicho, sin dudarlo, que te alejaras de ese cazador, que acabarían así pero ahora… maldición, Dean realmente te quiere y te cuida, no creo que haya otra personas más apropiada para ti-

-Balthazar-

-No me hagas repetirlo-

-¿Entonces qué hago?-

-Eso solo lo sabes tú, Cassie, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Estar con Dean-

-¿Sin importar las consecuencias?-

-Sí, quiero estar con él-

-Muy bien, tienes todo mi apoyo Cassie-

-Gracias Balthazar-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los hermanos se levantaron al atardecer, para su sorpresa, había comida en la mesa. Castiel estaba sirviendo algo en los platos. Dean se acercó a mirar con algo de desconfianza, la pasta anaranjada parecería moverse un poco.

-¿Qué es esto, Cas?-

-Pensé que tendrían hambre cuando despertaran, así que hice esto, tiene todos los nutrientes que necesitan-

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Dean con algo de desconfianza.

-Todo lo saludable que deberían comer- Sam se acercó a mirar y arqueo una ceja para luego agitar las manos.

-Creo que yo paso, me conformare con aquellas manzanas-

-Yo tam-

El cazador se detuvo al ver el rostro esperanzado del ángel, seguramente le había tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo preparar esa comida. Intercambio miradas con Sam y Balthazar, ambos lo instaron a comer. Dean suspiro resignado y se sentó tomando la cuchara.

-Gracias por la comida, Cas-

Dean comenzó a comer, no sabía tan bien pero el ángel se había esforzado bastante en prepararlo y eso era invaluable para él. Terminó su comida y observó ángel, que estaba expectante mirando al cazador.

-Gracias Cas, estaba… bien-

-¿Te gusto?-

-Sí, gracias-

Acaricio la mejilla del ángel despacio. Este esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se inclinó para besarlo. Dean se quedó mirándolo unos segundos para luego levantarse.

-Ahora que estamos listos, hay que arreglar esto- dijo tomando la Colt de la mesa- ¿Cómo encontraremos a Crowley para volarle la cabeza con esto?-

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Gracias por leer! :D En el siguiente capitulo viene con todo el drama y finalmente la decisión de Dean pero como dicen en esta serie, "Cuando lleguemos a ese puente lo cruzaremos" Saludos :D**


	17. El punto de no retorno

**Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir la historia y por tus comentarios Green. Este capitulo es un poquito más triste y con bastante drama XD Tomen en cuenta un Dean protector y un Cas despechado :D**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Llevaban dos días intentando encontrar la manera de llegar hasta Crowley. Los ángeles no habían intentado nada pero estaban preparados en caso de que llegaran. No tenían noticias de Meg y tampoco respondía el celular. Sam estaba buscando información en su computadora portátil.

-Esto es inútil, no hay nada-

-No podemos rendirnos- afirmo Dean- Tiene que haber una manera Sammy-

-No lo sé-

-Piensa en algo, eres el listo-

Sam asintió para continuar buscando. Dean se levantó con la excusa de ir a tomar un poco de aire y beber algo. Se afirmó contra un árbol mientras bebía una cerveza, Castiel apareció a su lado, observándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?-

-Vamos a encontrar una manera de hacerlo, ya verás-

-Eso espero Cas-

-Dean… ¿Por qué estás tan distante conmigo?- el cazador lo observó- Cuando intentó tocarte… me evitas-

-He estado pensando Cas-

-¿Pensando? ¿En qué?-

-Que esto está mal-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esto, tú y yo, no es correcto. Desde un comienzo fue un error-

-Dean-

-Ambos sabemos que esto no funcionara, así que para que molestarnos-

-No digas eso- respondió el ángel asustado.

-Ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ti Cas-

El ángel lo miro sorprendido. Dean sabía que la única manera de apartarlo era ser hiriente, así el ángel se enojaría y se apartaría de su lado. Era la única manera. Se contuvo de abrazarlo al ver la expresión dolida en su rostro pero no había vuelta atrás.

-¿De qué hablas, Dean?-

-Siempre haces lo que otros te ordenan, como cuando obedecías a Zacarías o a Uriel… no te importó que Sammy estuviera en peligro solo actuaste como otros te dijeron-

-Dean-

-Y luego tu alianza con Crowley, ¿Cómo sé que no lo harás de nuevo?-

-No digas eso… cometí un error al no acudir a ustedes pero-

-No Cas, tú sabías que estaba mal pero aun así lo hiciste, no me pidas que confíe en ti, si tu no confiaste en mi-

-Dean- el ángel lo observó desesperado- Pero yo te amo, si me das la oportunidad, remediare mi error-

-No Cas, la confianza no es algo que puedas recuperar tan fácil-

-Pero Dean-

-Además… ya me conoces, no soy de estar con una sola persona-

-No me importa, puedes estar con mujeres… puedo tolerar eso-

-No, no puedo estar contigo, ya me canse de esto, solo quiero vivir tranquilo y junto a un ángel no podre hacerlo- Dean apretó los puños despacio- Barael estuvo a punto de matarme por tu culpa-

-Dean-

-Ya me cansé, no quiero exponerme a eso de nuevo, no puedo estar con alguien como tú, no puedo estar con alguien en quien no confió-

-Dean- el ángel bajo la vista dolido.

-Espero que respetes mi decisión, no quiero estar contigo, yo no te amo-

-No es cierto- se acercó para tomarlo por las mejillas- Yo sé que me amas, puedo sentir la contradicción en tu mente, puedo percibir tus sentimientos en este momento-

-Suéltame Cas-

-¡No! Estás mintiendo-

Un intenso viento comenzó a levantarse del lugar. Castiel lo colocó contra un árbol sin medir su fuerza. El cazador soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor. Vio el enfado en la cara del ángel.

-Suéltame Castiel- dijo tratando de mantenerse sereno.

-¡No! Yo sé que me quieres, ¡Estás mintiendo!-

El ángel lo tomó por las muñecas con mayor fuerza de la necesaria, Dean hizo un gesto de dolor pero le mantuvo la mirada al ángel, era la única forma de apartarlo, tenía que ser cruel e hiriente con él.

-¿Cómo pretendes que este con alguien en quien no confió?- bufo enojado el cazador- Suéltame ahora-

-¡Mientes!-

Apretó el agarre en las muñecas de Dean y lo besó salvajemente. El cazador movió la cabeza para apartarlo, lo que enojo mucho más al ángel, dejó de razonar y comenzó a usar la fuerza para someter al humano. Dean se quejó más fuerte cuando el ángel apretó sus muñecas mientras lo besaba sin darle la oportunidad de respirar. El cazador luchaba por alejarlo pero era imposible, vio una silueta que se acercaba a ellos y apartaba a Castiel lanzándolo a un lado.

-¿Estás bien?- Dean reconoció a su hermano y a Balthazar.

-Sí… creo que si- Balthazar observó a su hermano.

-Cálmate Cassie- el ángel se levantó enojado- Estás lastimando a Dean-

El ángel observó que el cazador estaba en el suelo, tenía unos moretones en las muñecas y lo miraba algo asustado. Balthazar lo abrazó despacio y ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Sam le ayudó a su hermano a levantarse.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué lastimaste a Cas con tus palabras?-

-Era necesario Sammy… tenía que alejarlo… si regresa al cielo…nadie podrá herirlo, ni siquiera Barael…-

-Pero Dean, Cas te- se sorprendió al ver que su hermano tenía los ojos llorosos y hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las lágrimas- Entiendo…-

Dean entró a la casa para dirigirse hacia la habitación, se recostó sobre la cama y se abrazó a la almohada, estaba seguro que Castiel lo odiaba. Miró las marcas en sus muñecas y ocultó su rostro en la almohada para ahogar sus sollozos, esas marcas serian el último recuerdo que tendría de Castiel.

-Ahora estarás bien…- murmuro entre sollozos- Nadie te herirá si te alejas de mi-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar llevó a su hermano a un lugar desolado, Castiel cayó de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo sin contener su rabia. El ángel se inclinó a su lado para abrazarlo despacio, intentando contener a su hermano.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué me dijo todas esas cosas? Yo sé que me ama, Balthazar, sus besos eran sinceros-

El ángel lo observó en silencio, tenía claro que Dean había sido hiriente con su hermano para alejarlo y que cuando llegara el momento, Castiel aceptara regresar al cielo. Odiaba ver a su hermano sufrir de esa manera pero al igual que Dean quería protegerlo sin importar el cómo. Acaricio el cabello del menor suavemente.

-Todo estará bien Cassie, me tienes a mí y lo sabes-

-Balthazar-

-Yo no te dejaré hermano, no te dejaré-

-Quizás él tiene razón, un ángel y un humano… es estúpido, para comenzar, los humanos son demasiado frágiles, su existencia es una miseria comparada a nuestro tiempo en la tierra, además son complicados, no logro entender sus maneras de actuar-

-Cassie-

-Y Dean… es el peor de todos… yo de verdad lo quería y él… solo jugó conmigo-

Balthazar se contuvo de decirle que no era así, que Dean lo estaba haciendo para mantenerlo a salvo, que si él tuviera una manera de evitar el castigo sobre Castiel, les ayudaría a estar juntos pero no había forma, Castiel perdería su gracia y tendría que renacer, olvidando todo y comenzando de cero. Lo mejor era que se separaran, antes de que su relación fuera más profunda.

-Regresa conmigo, Cassie, hay muchos ángeles en el cielo que creen en ti-

-Balthazar-

-Nosotros te protegeros, hablaremos con Joshua y no te castigaran, estoy seguro que solo te prohibirán bajar a la tierra por algunos siglos pero no es un castigo terrible, piénsalo y-

-No tengo nada que pensar, Balthazar-

-Cassie-

-Iré contigo al cielo, cuando derrotemos a Crowley, regresare contigo-

-Sí, es lo mejor para todos-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando los ángeles regresaron a la cabaña, Sam estaba leyendo unos libros. Miró a Balthazar y luego a Castiel, este lucia mucho más tranquilo, incluso parecía estar bien, igual que siempre.

-¿Cómo va la investigación?- pregunto Balthazar.

-Más o menos, no encuentro nada que nos sirva, probé llamando a Garth y avisara cuando tenga algo-

-¿Y qué haremos hasta entonces?-

-No lo sé, aun no sé me ocurre nada- Sam observó a Castiel, que estaba de pie sin mirar nada en particular- Esperemos que Meg encuentre algo-

-Bien, yo también veré que encuentro- dijo Balthazar.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?-

-Sí-

Por la mañana siguiente, Sam fue hasta la ciudad para hacer algunas compras y traer algunos periódicos para revisarlos. Dean estaba revisando unos libros sin apartar la vista, aun cuando Castiel estaba sentado en el sillón mirándolo fijamente. Balthazar se había quedado con ellos, a petición de Sam. El cazador temía que comenzaran a pelear de nuevo.

-Esto es inútil- dijo Dean suspirando- Crowley puede matarnos con solo chasquear sus dedos-

-Entonces hay que impedirlo- dijo Balthazar.

-No será fácil, Crowley quedó enojado en nuestro último encuentro. No me gusto para nada como actuó ni que ni siquiera se inmutara cuando Sammy tomó la Colt-

-Quizás tenga un plan B- acoto Balthazar- Aunque aun no entiendo como planea sacar a Lucifer y Miguel de su jaula, aun si lo consigue, ¿Cómo matara a Lucifer?-

Dean solo lo observó, ya sabía esa respuesta, Crowley lo iba a utilizar para sus propósitos, lo forzaría a decir que si a Miguel para que la batalla iniciara de nuevo.

-No lo sé- respondió finalmente- Pero vamos a detenerlo-

-Lindas palabras pero no tienes ni idea de cómo hacerlo- respondió cortante Castiel.

-Al menos estoy intentando algo- dijo Dean observándolo fijamente.

-Pues no te veo haciendo mucho, a fin de cuentas, quienes hacen todo somos nosotros- dijo Castiel enfadado- Gracias a nosotros están vivos, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es detener a Crowley, sin importar la manera-

-Nadie te está obligando a ayudarnos, estás aquí por voluntad propia, ya no hay nadie ordenándote, porque todo lo que haces es seguir órdenes ¿O no, Castiel? Como el buen soldadito de papi-

-Si no fuera por nosotros, estarías en el infierno- dijo el ángel observándolo- Si no fuera por mí, habrías muerto hace mucho tiempo-

-Nunca pedí tu ayuda-

-¡Si la pediste!- el ángel se acercó amenazante al humano- Cada día que pasaste en el infierno, suplicabas porque alguien viniera a ayudarte, aun cuando torturabas a esas pobres almas- Dean se mordió el labio, Castiel sabia cuanto le dolía ese tema- Dios te ha dado muchas oportunidades, a pesar de todas tus faltas, detener a Crowley y evitar que provoque el apocalipsis, es lo menos que nos debes-

-Yo no te pedí nada, jamás les pedí que me sacaran del infierno y no me vengas con el rollo de Dios, después de que lo despreciaste abiertamente y renegaste de él-

-¡Lo hice por ti! Por tu culpa me rebelé pero ya me di cuenta que fue en vano, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber sido yo, quien te sacara del infierno, debí dejar que tu alma se consumiera en la culpa y remordimiento-

-Cassie, basta- dijo Balthazar al ver el rostro dolido del cazador.

-Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es detener a Crowley-

Dean se levantó manteniendo la mirada fija en el ángel. Sus palabras habían sido muy hirientes pero se las merecía, después de todo el daño que le había provocado al ángel, se merecía cada una de esas palabras.

-No tienes que recordármelo, aun sin tus presiones, detendré a Crowley y no por ti ni tus amiguitos ángeles, sino para que ese idiota no destruya el mundo-

-No esperaba que lo hicieras por mi ni por nadie, ya sabemos cómo actúa Dean Winchester, cuando alguien deja de serle útil lo desecha-

Dean no ocultó su gesto de sorpresa, no podía creer que el ángel le dijera esas cosas pero se las merecía. Intentó ocultar el dolor que se esparcía por su pecho y observó a Castiel.

-Jamás he hecho eso con las personas que me importan, con mi familia- Castiel apretó los puños y la televisión comenzó a encenderse con estática.

-Pues la única familia que te va quedando es Sam, porque tu amiguito vampiro ya demostró lo que es en realidad-

-Cállate Castiel- dijo enfadado Dean.

-¿O qué? ¿Me harás callar tú? Solo eres un patético humano, que no hace más que compadecerse y sentir lástima por sí mismo-

Sam entró a la habitación y se quedó mirando la escena, Castiel y Dean estaban frente a frente, ambos lucían muy enojados. Balthazar le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada. La atmosfera estaba muy tensa y no convenía provocarlos más.

-Pues siento parecerte tan patético pero tú no lo haces nada mal. Ahora que papito te ha dejado solo, no sabes que hacer y te asusta tener tanta libertad sin saber cómo usarla-

-Yo no pedí esto, ¡Es tu culpa que este comenzando a volverme humano! ¿Acaso crees que aceptaría perder mi gracia por un humano como tú?- Dean lo observó sorprendido, Castiel comenzó a reírse- Jamás lo haría, tendría que volverme loco para si quiera pensarlo, cuando detengamos a Crowley iré con Balthazar, regresare al cielo y no pienso volver nunca más-

-Me parece bien- dijo Dean dándole la espalda- Jamás debiste venir a la tierra, no encajas aquí y nunca lo harás-

Sam intercambio miradas con Balthazar y luego miró a su hermano, Dean estaba intentado contener su dolor pero no engaño a su hermano menor. El cazador tomó las llaves de su auto que tenia Sam en las manos y se marchó de la cabaña rápidamente.

Castiel se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos y luego desapareció de la habitación. Balthazar suspiró sentándose en el sillón.

-Esto es genial- dijo el ángel- Lo único que nos faltaba-

-¿Esto está bien…?- murmuro Sam- Si Castiel se va… Dean no volverá a ser el mismo…-

-No podemos hacer nada, ellos ya tomaron su decisión. No hay vuelta atrás, cuando todo acabe, Castiel se irá-


	18. Antes de la batalla final

**Hola de nuevo! De aqui en adelante tenemos un Dean protector y dudando de su decision y un Cas despechado, que no comprende la decision del cazador. Gracias por leer! **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles para Sam y Balthazar, sus respectivos hermanos se ignoraban mutuamente y cuando cruzaban palabra, terminaban en una discusión en donde ambos buscaban lastimar al otro con sus palabras. Dean había vuelto a retomar sus andanzas, por las noches iba a bares hasta emborracharse y acostarse con una que otra mujer. Castiel se refugiaba en su hermano mayor y también en Meg, acercándose demasiado a ella, más que cuando estuvo en el hospital psiquiátrico. Sam sabia que lo mucho que le dolía a Dean cada vez que veía a ambos juntos y era peor, cuando se besaban en su presencia. Le dolía ver a su hermano mayor de esa manera pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, comprendía lo que estaba haciendo Dean, lo mismo que había hecho con él desde pequeño, protegerlo sin importar los medios. Durante esos días, Balthazar fue su mayor apoyo, ambos se daban fuerza mutuamente para resistir la situación y soportar ver a sus hermanos sufrir.

Garth había llamado para decirles la información que encontró sobre como abrir la jaula de Lucifer sin hacer uso de los anillos. Le envió unos libros a Sam por el correo y este fue a recogerlos durante la tarde. Dean y Balthazar le ayudaban a revisar los libros, mientras Castiel estaba en el sillón con Meg sentado sobre sus piernas y besándose. Dean intentaba concentrarse pero la escenita de amor era demasiado para lo que podía soportar.

-Sigues besando igual de bien que la última vez, Clarence- Castiel no respondió y volvió a besarla. Dean pateó la madera de la silla donde estaba sentado, para atraer la atención de la pareja.

-Esto no es un motel, si no van a ayudar, vayan a otra parte-

-¿Estás celosito, Dean?- preguntó Meg con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Celoso de que estés tirándote a un ángel? Vaya broma, aunque tendrás que enseñarle cómo hacerlo, el angelito es virgen- Castiel lo miro enojado.

-Claro, como tú tienes tanta experiencia, la misma que las mujeres de ese centro de inequidad al que me llevaste-

-¿Qué insinúas?- respondió Dean colocándose de pie muy enojado. Castiel imito su ejemplo y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

-Pensé que era obvio, dije que eres igual a las mujeres que-

-Basta chicos- Balthazar los intentó separar- Vamos Cassie, tampoco puedes negar que eres virgen pero eso te hace adorable, así que dejen las peleas y continuemos con esto-

-Es cierto Clarence- dijo la demonio para abrazarlo por atrás- Pero podemos arreglar lo de la virginidad, cuando tú quieras- termino susurrándole al oído.

-Ni se te ocurra aquí en la casa- espetó Dean enojado- Esto no es motel-

-Podemos ir a otra parte- dijo Meg sonriendo.

-Claro- respondió Castiel sin apartar la mirada de Dean- Suena bien-

-¿Y ahora quien es la mujer del centro de inequidad?- dijo Dean con sarcasmo.

-Basta- dijo Balthazar, ambos comenzaban a enojarlo- Dejen estas estupideces para después, continuemos revisando los libros Dean-

-Sí-

El cazador volvió a sentarse sin mirar a Castiel, el ángel volvió al sillón y Meg se sentó en sus piernas. Ambos comenzaron a besarse, Meg le quito la gabardina y luego fue por la corbata. Dean observó la escena frunciendo el ceño, se levantó golpeando la mesa y se fue de la cabaña. Sam supo de inmediato que iría a algún bar para emborracharse, últimamente se le había hecho un habito. Castiel lo miró salir y volvió a besar a Meg.

Meg se había ido a acostar en compañía de Castiel. Sam estaba en el sillón pensativo, dudaba de cuanto era capaz de soportar su hermano con la situación actual. Vio la cerveza que le ofrecían y la tomó sonriendo.

-Gracias Balthazar-

-Déjalos estar-

-Me preocupa mucho verlos así, Castiel no luce tan mal… al menos no está haciendo nada peligroso pero Dean… ¿Has visto como regresa cada vez que va a emborracharse al pueblo?-

-Ellos deben arreglar sus problemas-

-Pero… prácticamente se odian, solo se hablan cuando pelean y el humor de Dean… es horrible, no se le puede hablar cuando está borracho-

-No es tu culpa Sammy, tu hermano debe solucionar esto- el ángel lo abrazó para acariciar su cabello- No podemos interferir, solo apoyarlos-

-Lo sé… y me siento inútil… Dean siempre me apoya… aun con todo lo que he hecho, no sé cómo ayudarlo-

Balthazar lo mantuvo abrazado hasta que el cazador se durmió en sus brazos. Lo levantó con cuidado y lo llevó hasta la habitación para recostarlo. Podía comprender a la perfección el sentir de Sam, él se sentía igual cada vez que miraba a Castiel pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, solo dependía de ellos arreglar las cosas. El ángel se sentó a los pies de la cama y se quedó observando a Sam, velando por su sueño para que al menos, pudiera descansar tranquilo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean regresó entrada la madrugada, se tambaleo hasta que, de algún modo, llegó a su habitación. Recordó como Meg y Castiel se habían besado en el sillón, como estaban casi todo el día juntos, besándose, acariciándose y degustándose mutuamente. Se llevó las manos a los labios enojado, quería esos besos, quería esas caricias, quería estar junto al ángel pero no podía. Abrazó la almohada conteniendo las lágrimas, no podía retractarse ahora, todo era por el bien del ángel, no había marcha atrás. Cuando acabaran con Crowley, Castiel se iría y todo volvería a la normalidad pero… ¿Cómo se vivía sin Castiel? Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener al ángel a su lado que ya no recordaba cómo era vivir sin él. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y en cosa de segundos, se encontró abrazando la almohada, llorando sin control y deseando que el ángel estuviera a su lado para siempre.

La mañana comenzó mal para Dean, cuando llegó a la cocina, Sam le entregó un café cargado mientras sonreía. El mayor se lo agradeció en silencio y se sentó observando como la parejita se estaba besando en el sillón. Verlos juntos le dolía más que el dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca. Balthazar apareció en la habitación intercambiando miradas con el Winchester menor.

-Creo que encontré algo chicos, un demonio que puede llevarnos hasta el escondite de Crowley-

-Perfecto- dijo Sam- ¿Dónde está?-

-En Buffalo, New York-

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Dean levantándose.

Ambos hermanos buscaron sus armas y se reunieron con los demás en la entrada. Balthazar los transportó a Buffalo, frente a una gran casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Dean observó el lugar asintiendo despacio.

-Bonito lugar, entonces vamos por el demonio y listo-

-No es tan sencillo, tiene una escolta considerable-

-Podemos con eso- dijo Dean- Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores-

Sam asintió y luego decidieron dividirse para ir por el demonio, Sam, Dean y Balthazar revisarían el segundo piso, y Castiel y Meg el primero. Los cazadores limpiaron el camino, había varios demonios pero con la ayuda del ángel era sencillo. Revisaron las habitaciones hasta llegar a la última, iban a entrar cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente del primer piso. Balthazar se volteo para mirar por el pasillo.

-Tenemos compañía, dos ángeles-

-Perfecto- dijo Dean- Vayan por ese demonio y llévenselo de aquí-

-Dean-

-Nos vemos afuera- Balthazar lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Ten- le paso el cuchillo mata ángeles.

-Cuida a Sammy-

El ángel asintió y Dean fue corriendo hacia las escaleras. Llegó hasta el primer piso y vio a Castiel en el suelo, había un ángel sobre él intentando apuñalarlo. Meg estaba en una situación similar intentando detener la mano del ángel que amenazaba con enviarla de regreso al infierno. Dean se abalanzó sobre el ángel que amenazaba a Castiel y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo apuñalo en el pecho. Una intensa luz le forzó a cerrar los ojos y el cuerpo quedó inmóvil en el suelo mientras en las paredes quedaban marcas negras de las alas del ángel. El cazador fue por el otro ángel pero este sostuvo el puñal y lo lanzó a una de las habitaciones. Dean se incorporó observándolo enojado, recogió el puñal del suelo para atacarlo, el ángel lo aventó contra la pared y apareció frente a él para tomarlo por el cuello. El cazador no podía moverse, por más que forcejeara, vio por sobre el hombre del ángel y vio a Castiel, este se acercó tomando al ángel por los brazos y lo lanzó contra la pared, Dean logró moverse y se lanzó contra él ángel para apuñarlo, una intensa luz lo forzó a cerrar los ojos.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Meg acercándose a la habitación- ¿Estás bien, Clarence?-

-Sí-

Dean se levantó dirigiéndole una mirada a Castiel y fue a las escaleras. El ángel lo siguió enojado.

-Esperaba un "gracias"-dijo firmemente. Dean se detuvo al inicio de la escalera y se volteo a mirarlo.

-Yo te salvé, así que debería ser a la inversa- replicó el cazador enojado.

-Estaba bien sin ti, no necesito tu ayuda-

-¡Lo recordaré para la próxima vez que un ángel esté a punto de matarte!-

Castiel lo observó enojado, Meg iba a decir algo pero un demonio se abalanzó sobre ella y ambos cayeron por la ventana. Castiel fue a ayudarla y despareció del cuarto. Dean bufo enojado y se dispuso a subir cuando una mano sobre su muñeca se lo impidió.

-Nos volvemos a ver- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Barael-

Antes de que el cazador pudiera reaccionar fue aventado contra una pared, el ángel lo mantuvo de rodillas y se acercó para golpearlo. Dean detuvo su pierna y lo hizo perder el equilibrio para que cayera al suelo. Tomó el cuchillo mata ángeles pero Barael lo envió a volar contra la pared. El cazador lo observó fijamente.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? ¿Te aliaste con Crowley?-

-Humano insolente, no nos mezclamos con esa sucia peste-

-¿Y cómo estás aquí?- preguntó el cazador levantándose.

-Alguien nos lo dijo-

-Así que si trabajan con demonios-

-Cállate-

Golpeó al cazador con fuerza en el estomago. Barael lo sostuvo por el cuello y lo dejó contra la pared.

-¿Y tu angelito de la guarda?- Dean no respondió- Así que te han dejado y por lo que veo, te han cambiado por un sucio demonio-

-Cállate- dijo el cazador enojado.

-Después de todo, ¿Por qué un ángel se mezclaría con un sucio y patético humano? Son inferiores a nosotros, tan frágiles, tan débiles-

Dean desvió la vista y sostuvo la muñeca del ángel. Si no era capaz de derrotarlo, mucho menos podría proteger a Castiel de los ángeles que lo perseguían. Barael lo observó sonriendo.

-Castiel no vendrá a salvarte, prefiere a ese demonio antes que a ti-

-No necesito su ayuda-

Barael hizo presión en su cuello con la intensión de acabar con él. Dean estaba dándose por vencido pero entonces vio a su hermano que se acercaba para golpear al ángel, este soltó a Dean.

-No debiste hacer eso-

-Ni tú venir hasta aquí-

Barael se volteo para ver que Balthazar colocaba su palma derecha en un sello anti ángeles. La luz ilumino el cuarto y el ángel desapareció.

-Eso estuvo cerca, ¿Y Cassie?-

-Con su amiguita- indicó hacia la ventana rota que había en el pasillo. El ángel apareció en el cuarto junto con Meg.

-Hey Cassie, estuvieron a punto de matar al cazador-

-Estaba ayudando a Meg. Dean no me necesita-

-Correcto, no necesito la ayuda de un estúpido ángel- bufo enojado el cazador.

-Vamos, ya tenemos al demonio con nosotros- dijo Sam.

Dean asintió y luego de mirar a Castiel enojado siguió a Sam hasta el segundo piso. Balthazar se volteo a su hermano con un gesto de reproche en su rostro.

-Escucha Cassie, entiendo tu enojo pero eso no implica que dejes que lo maten. Te recuerdo que Barael va por ti y porque ese ángel piensa que hay algo entre tú y Dean lo está atacando-

-No me interesa ese cazador, que haga lo que quiera-

-No te reconozco Castiel, ¿Te da lo mismo que pueda morir?-

-Sí-

Dean lo observó fijamente, era consciente lo difícil que serian las cosas pero no pensó que dolería tanto oír esas palabras de Castiel, más aun, que seguía amándolo. Sam lo observó preocupado y bajo la vista.

-Hay que irnos- Castiel observó al Winchester menor y asintió.

Sam terminó de atar al demonio a la silla, tenían que asegurar, aun con la trampa del diablo. Habían regresado a la cabaña y encerraron al demonio en el sótano. Dean observó al demonio mientras sostenía el cuchillo en sus manos. Castiel estaba junto a Meg y Balthazar.

-¿Dónde está Crowley?-

-En tu trasero- dijo el demonio sonriendo. Sam lo golpeó en el rostro.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Púdrete-

Le arrojó agua bendita en el rostro pero el demonio comenzó a reírse. Sam intentó varios métodos para que hablara, incluso con el cuchillo mata demonios pero no funcionó.

Dejaron al demonio encerrado y subieron al primer piso.

-Hay que hacerlo hablar, no tenemos tiempo- dijo Sam serio.

-No hablara así porque si- dijo Balthazar- De seguro le teme más a Crowley que a nosotros-

-Entonces tendremos que hallar la manera de que nos tema más a nosotros-afirmó Sam.

-Hay una forma, tenemos a un perfecto interrogador aquí- dijo Meg con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Dean- Al aprendiz de Alister- Dean frunció el ceño- Eres el experto en torturas aquí, haz tu magia con ese demonio-

-No creo que sea-

-Está bien Sammy, Meg tiene razón, quien mejor que yo para hacerlo hablar-

Se quitó la chaqueta que usaba y bajo hasta el sótano para comenzar el interrogatorio.

Sam se paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro. No le gustaba para nada que Dean hiciera esas cosas, ya había tenido suficiente cuando los ángeles se lo llevaron a interrogar a Alister. Balthazar se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo, dándole a entender que si algo pasaba, él intervendría. Sam se lo agradeció en silencio. Luego de media hora Dean regresó a la habitación, tenía sangre en el brazo y algo en el rostro.

-Dean- dijo su hermano al verlo.

-Listo, ya sé dónde se esconde Crowley-

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Notas finales:** Habra un poquito de MegxCas pero nada serio, yo prefiero la pareja de CasxDean.

Gracias por leer! :D


	19. La última noche del guerrero

**Hola a todos! Gracias por tu review Green y a las personas que leyeron los capítulos :) Aquí van dos más.**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Ya tenían el lugar donde se ocultaba Crowley, comenzaron a planear su estrategia para derrotarlo. Meg había salido a juntar algunos demonios para ayudar con la distracción, Sam observó a su hermano y luego se levantó.

-Iré a comprar algunas cosas, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

-Más cerveza- respondió Dean dejando la lata vacía sobre la mesa mientras hojeaba el libro.

-Creo que ya has tomado suficiente-

-No exageres Sammy-

-Bien, como quieras-

-Y ten cuidado, no solo están esos demonios, también los angelitos andan rondando-

-Te acompaño- dijo Balthazar- Será más rápido así-

-Bien, regresaremos pronto-

-Si papá, me portaré bien- dijo Dean con burla.

Sam le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil y se fue con Balthazar en el auto. Dean se quedó solo con Castiel pero no alzo la vista, el ángel estaba viendo la televisión con demasiada atención. El cazador lo miro de reojo pero prefirió no decir nada y continuar hojeando los libros.

El ángel miraba la televisión fascinado, los humanos de la película se habían rebelado contra su familia para estar juntos, acabaron casándose y teniendo hijos. Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y luego apagó la televisión, se giro un poco para descubrir que el cazador estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa y los labios semi abiertos. Se levanto procurando no hacer ruido y se acercó para mirarlo de cerca. Había dicho varias cosas crueles en los últimos días, a pesar de que veía el rostro dolido del cazador, no le importó. Estaba tan enojado por las palabras de Dean que deseaba lastimarlo, desea herirlo para que sintiera el mismo dolor que él. Pasó su mano por el cuello del cazador, este se estremeció despacio bajo su toque. Los labios semi abiertos gritaban por ser besados, el ángel se inclinó para besarlos suavemente, el cazador abrió los ojos despacio para incorporarse un poco, el ángel no se apartó de él y lo besó tomándolo por las muñecas para evitar que lo apartara.

Dean no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, daba por hecho que el ángel lo detestaba pero ahora estaba besándolo y eso le encantaba, era lo que había deseado por días pero no podía ceder, tenía que cuidar al ángel. Logró apartarlo para levantarse y mantener una distancia prudente del ángel.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Castiel?- el ángel solo lo miró- ¿No te basta con Meg? De seguro la extrañas pero ya regresara o simplemente puedes aparecer a su lado y acostarte con ella-

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- pregunto el ángel manteniéndose sereno.

-No tengo miedo-

Dean le mantuvo la mirada y luego se volteó para dirigirse hacia la habitación, entró cerrando la puerta pero en cuanto se volteó un par de manos apresaron sus muñecas con fuerza. Se quejó débilmente, aun tenia algunos moretones que le dolían.

-¿Qué mierda haces, Castiel?-

-Me usaste para tus propósitos, sin importarte lo que yo… sentía- Dean le mantuvo la mirada enojado.

-Suéltame ahora-

-¿O qué? No puedes contra mí, solo eres un humano y yo un ángel-

-¡Suéltame ahora!-

-No tuviste problemas en usarme, ahora es mi turno de usarte- el cazador se estremeció cuando lo escuchó hablar- Ya entendí que las personas como tú, solo buscan pasar el rato, por eso estas solo, por eso te quedaras solo-

-Cállate-

El ángel lo beso con cierto salvajismo, Dean sentía como le robaba el aire con cada movimiento de esos labios sobre los suyos. Comenzó a forcejear para liberarse pero era inútil, el ángel era mucho más fuerte que él. Finalmente, le permitió respirar y se separó de sus labios observándolo. Dean tomó bocanadas de aire para intentar restaurar el aliento que Castiel le había quitado, observó al ángel algo agitado y aquellos apetecibles labios volvieron a cerrarse sobre los suyos. Dean forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero comenzaba a sentirse débil y algo mareado, el ángel parecía fuera de sí y olvidaba que los humanos necesitaban respirar. Cuando volvió a dejarlo Dean lo miró a los ojos y abrió la boca en busca de aire, sabía que solo tenía unos segundos antes de que el ángel volviera a besarlo y le quitara el poco aire que acababa de recuperar.

-Cas… por favor… detente…-

-No, tú jugaste conmigo, así que ahora yo jugare contigo-

-No Cas-

Antes de que terminara la oración, el ángel volvió a besarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza para llevarlo hasta la cama. Sostuvo al cazador por las muñecas con una sola mano mientras sus labios devoraban los del cazador. Con su mano libre, el ángel le quito la camiseta de un tirón para dejar su torso expuesto. Dean estaba sintiendo la falta de aire y recurrió a su última opción, darle una patada al ángel para apartarlo. Castiel ni se inmuto cuando recibió el primer golpe, por el contrario el beso se torno más salvaje hasta el punto en que Dean se sentía asfixiado y a punto de desmayarse. Castiel sintió la debilidad en el cuerpo ajeno y se apartó para permitirle respirar, el cazador estaba agitado y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Bajo su mano libre hasta el pantalón del humano para desabrocharlo mientras lamia su cuello con gula. Dean recuperó un poco de fuerzas y comenzó a forcejear de nuevo, reunió todas sus fuerzas para patear al ángel y consiguió sacárselo de encima. Se levanto hiendo hacia la puerta pero Castiel la cerró con un movimiento de mano.

-Basta Castiel, déjame salir ahora- dijo el cazador enojado, intentando ocultar su miedo- ¡Abre la maldita puerta!-

-No-

El ángel comenzó a caminar hacia él, Dean retrocedió intentando mantener la distancia pero se vio arrinconado contra la pared y con el ángel a centímetros de su cuerpo. Lo iba a golpear en la cara pero su puño fue detenido y el ángel lo giro para doblarle la mano tras la espalda y dejarlo de cara contra la pared.

-Basta Castiel… no hagas esto-

-Me tienes miedo, tienes miedo porque sabes que puedo acabar contigo, ¿No te gusto jugar conmigo?- pregunto con burla- Entonces ahora te aguantas en silencio-

-No lo hagas- dijo casi suplicando el cazador- Por favor…-

-¿Y qué hay de lo que tú me has hecho? ¡Por tu culpa estoy así! Cada vez que te veo… siento una enorme ira, solo quiero golpearte, golpearte hasta que me deje de sentir así… hasta que deje de sentirme tan… tan…miserable-

-Entonces golpéame pero no hagas esto-

-No… quiero que sientes una parte de mi dolor… ¡Quiero que sientas todo el dolor que me estas causando!-

Dean se sorprendió al oírlo y cerró los ojos asustado, comprendía cómo debía sentirse el ángel, él estaba igual pero lo hacía por su bien, por proteger a Castiel. El ángel lo aventó contra la pared sin medir su fuerza, el cazador hizo un gesto de dolor y abrió los ojos despacio. Castiel se acercaba con una mirada peligrosa, colocó su mano en el cuello del cazador y comenzó a presionar.

-Tal vez solo deba matarte… quizás así comprenderás como me siento-

-Cas…- el ángel presionó más fuerte.

-¿Por qué disfrutas lastimándome…? He hecho todo lo que querías… ni siquiera entiendo porque me siento así… porque siento tanta rabia, porque siento tanta tristeza… mis superiores tenían razón… por tu culpa me estoy volviendo humano-

Dean sostuvo la mano del ángel para intentar apartarlo de su cuello. Escucharon un ruido y luego la voz de Sam que los llamaba, Castiel lo soltó para quedarse de pie mirando la pared. Dean se incorporo algo agitado, se colocó otra camiseta y se abrocho los pantalones para salir de la habitación sin mirar a Castiel.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?- pregunto Sam al verlo.

-Sí…- respondió el cazador- Me duelen los ojos de tanto leer-

-¿Y Cassie?- pregunto Balthazar.

-No lo sé- mintió el cazador.

-Traje cerveza- dijo Sam indicando la bolsa sobre la mesa pero Dean le quito las llaves del Impala.

-Saldré un momento-

-Dean-

Sam observó la puerta con preocupación. Balthazar se acercó al cazador para acariciar su cabello y en un gesto que Sam no esperaba, besó su frente con ternura.

-Balthazar…-

-Estará bien-

El ángel fue a la habitación y, tal como supuso, encontró a Castiel. Este estaba mirando por la ventana mientras apretaba los puños.

-Cassie ¿Está todo bien?- se acercó a su hermano preocupado- Cassie-

-Lo lastime…-

-¿Qué?-

-Intente…- se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¿Qué hiciste, Cassie?- Balthazar lo abrazo por la espalda.

-No me gusta esto, no me gusta sentirme así… tan vulnerable, tan miserable...-

-¿Ocurrió algo con Dean?-

-Esto es su culpa… que me sienta así es su culpa…-

Balthazar prefirió no preguntar nada más y mantenerlo abrazado, esperando que de esa manera consiguiera aliviar el sufrimiento de su hermano.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean regresó por la madrugada, había bebido hasta casi perder la razón pero se detuvo un poco antes, tenía que regresar a casa o Sam se preocuparía. Estacionó el Impala afuera de la cabaña y se quedó sosteniendo el volante unos segundos. De seguro Sam estaba dormido, Balthazar en algún bar de otra ciudad y Castiel durmiendo con Meg. Se bajo tambaleándose hasta llegar a la entrada, soltó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta que no era capaz de abrir la puerta, forcejeo una última vez y logró entrar, en cuanto cerró la puerta hizo una carrera al baño para vomitar. Se incorporó despacio para lavarse la cara y entonces vio a Castiel en el espejo, se volteo rápidamente, sin ocultar su miedo.

-Cas…- el cazador retrocedió unos pasos pero tropezó con la tina, Castiel lo sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera. Ambos se miraron fijamente- Cas… ¿Estoy soñando?-

El ángel no respondió, acercó al cazador a su cuerpo para darle un suave beso en los labios, Dean se aferró a él para profundizar el beso. Castiel sintió la disposición del cazador y lo cargó hasta la cama para dejarlo con suavidad. Ambos se miraron fijamente y volvieron a besarse, Dean le quitó la ropa hasta dejarlo solo con los pantalones, Castiel siguió su ejemplo y comenzó a darle pequeños besitos en el cuello para bajar hasta su pecho. Dean lo tomó por las mejillas con suavidad.

-Dean- pronuncio suavemente el ángel.

-Cas- ambos se miraron fijamente- ¿Esto es un sueño?-

-Dean… me quieres ¿Verdad?-

-Si- dijo besándolo con desesperación.

-¿Por qué me apartas de tu lado?-

-No quiero perderte Cas, tengo tanto miedo de que te lastimen por mi culpa- el ángel se sorprendió al ver que lloraba- Por mi culpa te estás volviendo humano… por mi culpa… los ángeles quieren matarte… no dejare que eso ocurrirá-

-Dean-

-Prefiero apartarte de mi lado… así estarás a salvo… no te lastimare-

-No Dean-

-Puedes ir al cielo… Balthazar dijo que hay ángeles que creen en ti… tienes que ir al cielo para que estés a salvo… ningún ángel o demonio te lastimaran… yo no podre seguir lastimándote-

El ángel lo observó preocupado, acaricio las mejillas del cazador para luego besar suavemente sus labios.

-Dean-

-Te amo Cas, te amo tanto que hare cualquier cosa para que estés bien, yo sé que… las personas a mi lado sufren, no puedo permitir que tú seas lastimado por mi culpa-

-¿Por eso me dijiste esas cosas tan crueles?-

-Sí… prefiero que me odies, Cas… ódiame por favor- abrazo al ángel con fuerza- Ódiame para que puedas marcharte sin mirar atrás, ódiame… me lo merezco por hacerte sufrir-

-Dean-

-Mañana partiremos a buscar a Crowley… es probable que acabemos muertos-

-Sí- respondió Castiel beso su frente.

-¿Puedo pedir mi último deseo?-

-Dean-

-Está noche… aun si es un sueño… quédate conmigo-

-Dean-

-Te necesito Cas… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas? Cuando hablamos sobre el amor-

-Sí- dijo el ángel besando sus labios.

-Sé mi fuerza Cas- el ángel asintió.

-Y tú sé mi fuerza Dean-

Ambos se besaron mientras se acariciaban, cada toque ocultaba un temor, el miedo de perder el calor del otro cuerpo. Castiel procuro no lastimar al cazador, para él era inmensamente significativo que Dean se entregara por completo, en cuerpo y alma. El cazador gemía ante las embestidas del ángel, lo abrazaba con fuerza, temiendo que cuando todo acabara el ángel desapareciera y despertaría solo en su cama. El cuerpo de Castiel tembló ligeramente, observó al cazador gimiendo y sonrojado.

-Dean…-

-Cas… ya no puedo…-

-Te amo Dean- jadeo el ángel contra sus labios.

-Te amo Cas- gimió Dean contra los labios ajenos.

Ambos se besaron con fuerza, asegurándose de que los labios opuestos estaban ahí y no era un sueño. Castiel se recostó junto a Dean, este se giró sobre la cama para abrazar al ángel con fuerza y afirmar la cabeza en su pecho.

-Dean…- dijo algo agitado el ángel.

-Te amo Cas… sin importar lo que ocurra… eso no cambiara- se acomodó sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos- Es el mejor sueño que he tenido…-

Castiel susurró algo pero Dean no escuchó, estaba tan cansado que se entregó, sin oponer resistencia, a un dulce y pacifico sueño.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Cas…-

Dean abrió los ojos tanteando a su alrededor, descubrió que estaba solo en la cama. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se llevó las manos a la boca sonriendo tristemente.

-Solo fue un sueño…-

Se vistió con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, ni siquiera le dolía la cabeza, considerando todo lo que bebió la noche anterior. Sentía una extraña calma y tranquilidad, como si todo fuera a estar bien. Lo atribuyo a su sueño y salió de la habitación encontrándose con Sam y Balthazar en el sillón, había una extraña atmosfera entre ambos.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Dean- respondió Sam observándolo, Dean notó que ambos se habían separado un poco y al parecer estaban tomados de la mano porque Sam se sonrojo un poco y fingió arreglar su cabello- ¿Tienes hambre? El desayuno está sobre la mesa-

-Gracias- se sentó pensativo y escuchó unas voces. Meg venía de la mano con Castiel, el demonio se abrazó al ángel para besarlo.

-Eres fantástico Clarance- el ángel respondió a su beso. Balthazar trato de llamar la atención.

-¿Ocurrió algo bueno?-

-Clarence ya conoce los placeres carnales- Dean abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Mi pequeño Cassie se convirtió en hombre- dijo Balthazar sin pensar mucho sus palabras.

Dean bajo la vista para luego apretar los puños, se sentía como un idiota al pensar que lo de anoche había sido real. Castiel lo odiaba, eso era lo único real en ese momento. Luego de cruzar una mirada rápida con la feliz pareja, Dean bebió en silencio su café, el bienestar con el cual se había levantado, ya no estaba, había sido reemplazado por una profunda tristeza y malestar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Solo quería aclarar que lamentablemente, todo fue un sueño de Dean u.u Ya cambiara su suerte más adelante. Gracias por leer! :)**


	20. Acercamiento

Dean observaba la escena preocupado, no podía moverse, algo lo mantenía de rodillas sobre el frio suelo de concreto. Observó como Crowley abría la jaula de Lucifer y este tomaba el cuerpo de Sam. Por más que gritaba no conseguía nada, vio como el rey del infierno se volteaba a ver dos siluetas que aparecían cargando a un muy lastimado Castiel. Barael apareció frente a ellos y materializo una espada en su mano derecha. Dean comenzó a negar asustado, vio como el ángel alzaba la espada y atravesaba el pecho de Castiel, una potente luz blanca cubría todo el cuarto y el cuerpo de Jimmy caía al suelo.

-¡Noooooooo!-

Dean se incorporó en el asiento agitado, se llevó una mano al pecho mientras intentaba orientarse. Sintió una mano en su hombro y reconoció a Sam.

-¿Estás bien?-

Dean se giro para comprobar que estaba en el Impala, luego de intercambiar lugares con Sam, se había quedado dormido. Castiel, Meg y Balthazar lo observaban fijamente. El cazador mantuvo la mirada en el ángel unos segundos y luego se volteo suspirando aliviado.

-Dean- insistió Sam.

-Estoy bien, Sammy, ¿Cuánto falta?-

-Como tres horas-

-¿Quieres cambiar de lugar?-

-No, deberías dormir un poco Dean, luces cansado-

-Ha estado así desde que salimos de la cabaña- afirmo Meg sonriendo para luego arrimarse a Castiel y besar su mejilla- ¿Alguna pesadilla, Dean? Quizás cargo de consciencia-

-No me molestes-

Dean la miro por el espejo retrovisor y su mirada se encontró con la de Castiel, se acomodó en el asiento para recargar la cabeza contra el cristal y en pocos segundos se quedo dormido.

Sam detuvo el auto en un bencinera, cargarían el tanque y comprarían algo de comer para continuar lo que quedaba del camino. Balthazar lo acompañó y Meg aprovecho de estirar las piernas un poco y hacer algunas llamadas. Castiel observó al cazador que dormía mientras fruncía el ceño, quiso ignorarlo pero entonces lo escuchó, el cazador susurró su nombre antes de despertar agitado.

Dean se llevó la mano al pecho para intentar controlar el dolor. Había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla, como aquel ángel lastimaba a Castiel pero esta vez fue diferente, porque Barael lo culpaba de todo y Castiel le decía que era su culpa, que lo odiaba. Una mano en su hombro lo sobresalto y se encontró con la mirada fija del ángel.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el ángel.

-Sí- dijo el cazador perdiéndose en esa mirada.

-Dean-

Ambos se quedaron mirando embelesados, como si no se hubieran visto en años. El cazador comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos, deseaba tanto probar esos labios pero una mano en su boca lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-No- dijo el ángel manteniéndole la mirada.

Dean pareció reaccionar y apartó la mano del ángel para bajar del auto rápidamente. Escuchó una voz y vio que Meg entraba al auto para abrazar a Castiel. Se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos decepcionado.

-Idiota…-

Observó hacia la carretera y luego se sentó en el capot del auto, una pequeña brisa acaricio su piel con suavidad, cerró los ojos aspirando el aire puro y volvió a abrirlos suspirando. Dirigió su visa hacia el bosque y vio una silueta familiar que lo hizo levantarse del capot.

-Benny-

Fue corriendo hacia el bosque que estaba al otro lado de la carretera y se internó siguiendo a la silueta que corría entre los árboles. Le dio alcance luego de los minutos, en un claro.

-¡Benny!- el vampiro se giro para observarlo fijamente.

-Dean-

El cazador lo observó con detención, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la sangre que tenía en la camisa, se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios te paso?- pregunto mientras le abría la camisa y veía una herida en su abdomen, parecía hecho con un cuchillo.

-Dean-

-¿Por qué no se ha curado todavía?-

-No es nada-

-Necesitas sangre ¿Verdad?- el vampiro asintió despacio- Dime que está pasando-

-No lo sé Dean… ese sujeto hizo algo-

-¿Crowley?-

-Sí, cuando desperté y vi a ese ángel… tenía tanta hambre Dean… no sé cuantas personas he matado… tome sangre humana, amigo-

-No-

-No podía detenerme…-

-No es tu culpa, Crowley te hizo algo, encontraremos la manera de acabarlo-

-Dean-

-Vamos, acabaremos con Crowley y luego arreglaremos tu problema-

-Tome sangre… eso significa que-

-No- el cazador lo observó fijamente- No es tu culpa, no voy a matarte porque ese sujeto quiere divertirse, está haciendo todo esto a propósito, no te matare Benny, no te matare-

-Dean-

-Hay que curar tú herida primero-

-Es peligroso… mi hambre no se calma Dean… es cosa de tiempo para que necesite beber de nuevo…-

-No, Crowley te hizo algo, lo arreglaremos Benny, confía en mí-

-Dean-

-¿Tienes hambre ahora?- el vampiro asintió despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Dean sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y se hizo un corte en el cuello. En cosa de segundos, Benny atacó su cuello para tomar el preciado líquido. Podía sentir la desesperación con que bebía, eso le aseguró que había estado conteniéndose para no lastimar a nadie.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam y Balthazar regresaron al auto, el cazador se percató que Dean no estaba y tampoco había rastros de él por los alrededores. Le preguntó a Castiel por su hermano pero este no supo responder, solo dijo que había salido del auto.

-Maldición, quizás Crowley-

Castiel bajo del auto para observar los alrededores, se quedó mirando hacia el frente mientras fruncía el ceño. Sam se percato de la actitud del ángel y se quedó mirando en la misma dirección. Luego de unos segundos, Dean apareció junto a otra persona, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, reconocieron a Benny. El Winchester mayor se acercó a ellos.

-Miren a quien he encontrado- dijo sonriendo. Sam y Castiel lo miraron listos para matarlo- Un momento chicos, ni se atrevan a intentar algo-

-Mato a varias personas- refuto Sam sosteniendo el cuchillo mata demonios.

-Basta Sammy, vas a escucharme, espera en el auto Benny-el vampiro solo lo miro- Por favor-

Se alejaron un poco del auto mientras Sam replicaba e insistía en que era peligroso dejar a ese vampiro suelto. Dean esperó a que su hermano se calmara un poco y comenzó a explicarles lo sucedido, también incluyo su encuentro con Crowley pero omitiendo el hecho de que lo usaría para matar a Lucifer.

-Es una locura Dean- dijo Sam enojado.

-No es su culpa Sammy, Crowley le hizo algo, Benny no es un asesino, no es su estilo-

-¡Mato a varias personas, Dean! No lo llevaremos con nosotros, ¿Qué tal si se escapa a buscar sangre? Dijiste que no puede controlar su sed de sangre, ¿Cómo piensas manejar eso?-

-Le daré mi sangre y ya-

-¿Qué?- el Winchester menor negó enojado- Esto es estúpido Dean, ¿Por qué demonios lo proteges tanto?-

-Es mi amigo Sam, no lo voy a abandonar cuando me necesita, ha estado controlándose para no lastimar a nadie, aun cuando su instinto se lo pedía a gritos-

-No Dean, es muy peligroso-

-No insistas Sam- dijo Castiel serio- EL cazador ya decidió- termino diciendo para indicar las marcas de colmillos en su cuello.

-Dean- replico Sam.

-La cosa es simple Sam, no voy a dejar a Benny cuando me necesita-

-No entiendo tu manía por protegerlo solo es un vampiro-

-ÉL no me dejo cuando yo lo necesitaba, Benny no me dejó solo en el purgatorio- le dirigió una rápida mirada a Castiel- Vendrá con nosotros-

-No caeremos todos en el auto- replico Castiel.

-SI llevas a tu noviecita en tus piernas, caeremos todos-

-Yo no tengo problemas- dijo Meg sonriendo.

Dean bufo enojado y se dirigió hacia el auto. Luego de un tenso viaje de tres horas llegaron hasta su destino. La ciudad donde se suponía que estaba Crowley. Se hospedaron en un hotel pidiendo habitaciones separadas. Sam se quedó con Balthazar, Castiel con Meg y Dean con Benny. Estaba anocheciendo así que decidieron descansar y mañana ver que harían.

Castiel estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, habían ido al cuarto de Sam para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

-Esto no me gusta para nada- dijo Sam- Ese vampiro podría matarlo mientras duerme. Incluso está tomando su sangre…-

-Lo mantendremos vigilado- dijo Balthazar.

-Deberíamos matarlo- afirmo Castiel- Ese vampiro asesinó a varias personas, aun si Crowley tiene responsabilidad en esto, es su naturaleza-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Balthazar.

-Entonces lo haremos- dijo Castiel.

-Espera un poco Cas- replico Sam- Yo también pienso que lo mejor es matarlo pero Dean no lo permitirá y no necesitamos una pelea ahora, cuando acabemos con Crowley nos encargaremos del vampiro-

-¿Y qué haremos por mientras?- pregunto Castiel serio.

-Mantenerlo vigilado y estar alerta-

Los cuatro asintieron y dieron por concluida la reunión.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se recostó sobre la cama y apagó la luz. Luego de platicar con Benny para colocarlo al tanto de la situación el sueño comenzó a invadirlo, el vampiro lo comprendió ya que sugirió que durmieran y dejaran la pijamada para otro día. El cazador estaba durmiendo de lado, hacia la ventana. Benny se quedó sentado al borde de la cama observándolo, no comprendía como Dean podía perdonarlo tan fácil e incluso defenderlo, él mismo se culpaba por haber lastimado a todas esas personas inocentes. Se levantó para dar un par de vueltas por la habitación, durante el trayecto en auto se percató que el demonio estaba sobre Castiel besándolo, algo había pasado entre el cazador y el ángel porque no se dirigieron ni media palabra durante el trayecto. Se acercó para mirar y se sentó al borde de la cama, mantuvo la mirada fija en el cuello del cazador y se inclino para olfatearlo despacio. La necesidad comenzó a apoderarse de él y rozó la piel con sus colmillos. El cazador se giro abriendo los ojos despacio, quedó cara a cara con el vampiro.

-Benny-

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- el cazador se percato de la cercanía.

-¿Qué haces?-

El vampiro deposito un beso en los labios del cazador mientras sus manos recorrían la piel bajo la camiseta. Bajo su boca hacia el cuello de Dean y rozó con sus dientes la frágil piel.

-¿Tienes hambre?- no recibió contestación- Hazlo-

Castiel estaba mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido. Se mantuvo oculto a la mirada de los habitantes de la tierra pero verlos en la cama le enfado mucho. El vampiro estaba bebiendo la sangre de Dean al mismo tiempo que le levantaba la camiseta para acariciar su piel. Apretó los puños enfadado.

Dean soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y se sobresaltó al ver que la lámpara del techo se rompía y la televisión se encendía sola. Observó por todo el cuarto, tratando de agudizar la mirada pero la poca luz que entraba a la habitación no le permitió ver algo.

Balthazar lo sostuvo por los hombros y ambos aparecieron afuera del hotel. Castiel se giro furioso a su hermano.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Cálmate Cassie, ibas a destruir la habitación-

-Ya viste a ese vampiro-

-Dean se lo permitió, dijo que su sangre lo calmaría-

-Pero Balthazar-

-No entiendo Cassie, se supone que estas disfrutando a lo grande de ese demonio, ¿Qué te importa lo que haga Dean? Por algo te acostaste con Meg- Castiel solo lo observó- Regresa a tu cuarto Cassie, yo continuare vigilándolos-

-No-

-Pero Cassie-

-Yo los vigilare-

-Al menos contrólate-

Dean continuaba mirando el cuarto mientras Benny tomaba su sangre, quizás fue la excitación del momento, por parte del vampiro, ya que comenzó a acariciarlo bajo la camiseta y aplicó más fuerza al morderlo. El cazador cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir, Benny dejó de morderlo y se apoderó de sus labios, Dean distinguió un brillo inusual en sus ojos pero lo atribuyo a la sed de sangre. El vampiro bajo una de sus manos hasta el pantalón del cazador para desabrocharlo, Dean gimió al sentir esa cálida mano sobre su entrepierna, entre abrió los ojos y distinguió una silueta que lo miraba, reconoció el rostro y se incorporó un poco apartando a Benny.

-Cas- encendió la luz pero no había nadie.

-¿Qué paso entre tú y ese ángel?- preguntó Benny observándolo, Dean apagó la luz y se recostó.

-Nada…-

-Ambos parecen muy tensos juntos y esa demonio-

-Ellos están juntos, Castiel se acuesta con ella-

-Ya veo, ¿Y porque lo dejaste ir?-

-Es lo mejor-

-No entiendo-

-Cas puede perder su gracia por mi culpa- Benny lo observó- SI eso ocurre tendrá que caer, renacer de nuevo y comenzar como humano… no recordara nada…-

-Dean-

-Hay ángeles que quieren dañarlo… por mi culpa se está volviendo humano… no puedo seguir siendo tan egoísta… si lo mantengo a mi lado, solo sufrirá-

-Debe gustarte mucho ese ángel si estás dispuesto a alejarlo-

-Lo amo… pero Cas esta con Meg ahora… es mucho mejor que este con ese demonio que conmigo… yo solo lo lastimaría-

Benny lo observó fijamente y cubrió los ojos de Dean con su mano derecha, en ese instante pudo distinguir que el cazador estaba llorando. Se quedó a su lado hasta que se durmió y luego se levanto a mirar por la ventana.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Ahora comienza a producirse el acercamiento entre Benny y Dean, dejando en claro los celos de Castiel hacia el vampiro. En algunos capítulos siguiente seguirá habiendo BennyxDean pero nada tan explicito. Gracias por leer! **


	21. La única opción

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic que ya esta llegando a la recta final. Aqui veremos otra final noticia para Dean, no solo tiene que soportar ver a Cas con Meg, alimentar a Benny, a los angeles, ahora tambien debe aceptar la decision de su hermano menor. **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Dean se despertó con un pequeño gruñido, tenía al vampiro pego a su cuello, tomando sangre como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Resistió lo mejor que pudo y esperó a que terminara de calmar su sed. Nuevamente, las manos del vampiro comenzaron a acariciarlo bajo la camiseta, Dean cerró los ojos despacio cuando un dolor punzante se origino en su cuello. Abrió los ojos para fijarlos en Castiel, este había apartado a Benny sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Castiel?- preguntó el cazador mientras se levantaba.

-Sam dijo que viniera a buscarte-

-Ya has cumplido, ahora vete- el ángel lo observó igual de enojado y desapareció de la habitación.

-Nunca había visto a un ángel celoso- dijo Benny.

-¿Celoso? Castiel tiene a su noviecita para satisfacerlo-

-¿Entonces qué fue lo de ahora?-

-Me odia, no soporta verme y a ti tampoco, solo ignóralo y estará bien-

-¿Eso te funciona?- Dean lo miro unos segundos y bajo la vista.

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Bien- se acercó para inclinarse junto a Dean y lamer su cuello despacio. El cazador se estremeció despacio- Tenias sangre-

Luego de tomar sus cosas, fueron al cuarto de Sam, este miro fijamente al vampiro, sin ocultar la rabia que sentía contra él. Castiel hizo lo mismo.

-¿Podemos dejar las miraditas de odio para después?- dijo Dean enojado- Les recuerdo que tenemos que encontrar a Crowley antes de que abra la maldita jaula de Lucifer-

-Y así te podrás acostar con ese vampiro cuando terminemos- dijo Castiel observándolo con odio. Sam abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?... No… Dean… ¿te estás… estás…?-

-No tiene nada de malo- dijo Meg divertida- Dean puede follarse a quien quiera- el cazador golpeo la mesa enojado.

-Una palabra más y te matare-

-No la tocaras- dijo Castiel dando un paso hacia adelante

-Entonces controla a tu noviecita o colócale un bozal-

-Chicos- dijo Balthazar moviendo las manos para llamar la atención- Luego podremos hacer una terapia familiar pero tenemos cosas más importantes ahora-

-Esto no funcionara- dijo Castiel- Hay que matar al vampiro y luego vamos por Crowley-

-Inténtalo y freiré tu trasero con aceite sagrado- dijo Dean amenazante.

-Solo eres un humano, puedo chasquear mis dedos y te mataría. Así como te traje del infierno-

-Puedo regresarte, pensé que ya habías dejado esa amenaza- se acercó a Castiel para quedar a centímetros de su rostro- Inténtalo si puedes, angelito-

-Por favor, vamos a calmarnos- insistió Balthazar- Tenemos que detener a Crowley-

-No hare equipo con ese vampiro- dijo Castiel enojado, Dean sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no te necesitamos para esto, ve a esconderte con papi-

Castiel lo miro enojado y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Dean respondió a sus golpes y ambos comenzaron a pelear. Balthazar tomó la mano de Sam para atraerlo a su lado y evitar que Castiel lo golpeara. El cazador se abalanzó sobre el ángel y ambos cayeron a un lado de la cama. Balthazar los miro enojado y los aventó a ambos contra la pared, inmovilizándolos por completo.

-He dicho que basta, mira cazador, me importa una mierda que estés acostándote con ese vampiro, me importa una mierda lo que hagas con tu vida pero no voy a permitir que por tu culpa fallemos en esto- dirigió la mirada a su hermano- Y tu Cassie, más vale que controles tus celos y te centres, una escena más como esta y te juro por nuestro Padre que te enviare de regresó al cielo ahora mismo- ambos lo miraron conteniendo su rabia- Ahora se comportaran como adultos y harán una tregua mientras arreglamos esto, ¿Quedo claro?- ninguno respondió- ¡¿Quedo claro?!-

-Sí- dijeron ambos mirándose fijamente.

-Muy bien- los libero de su poder suspirando- Maldición, ya no estoy en edad para ser niñera de nadie- Sam sonrió palmeándole el hombro.

-Gracias Balthy-

-De nada Sammy-

-Fantástico- dijo Dean caminando hacia ellos- Ahora mi hermano se está tirando a un ángel-

-Dean- espeto Sam enojado.

-¿Acaso es mentira?- pregunto arqueando una ceja- Como sea, es mejor que veamos que hacer-

Estuvieron conversando durante algunas horas, sobre cómo sería la mejor manera de atrapar a Crowley, estaba claro que tendría una escolta muy grande y estaría preparado para combatir a los ángeles. No tenían una manera efectiva de hacerse cargo de todos los demonios que podría haber y conociendo a Crowley, era probable que también estuvieran los ángeles. Sam suspiró resignado.

-Tenemos otra opción- Dean lo observó y negó despacio.

-No Sammy, eso sí que no-

-Es nuestra única opción Dean, entre más poder tengamos a nuestro favor, será más sencillo llegar hasta Crowley-

-¡Ni de broma lo harás!- grito el mayor.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Balthazar cansado de los gritos.

-Sam quiere recurrir a la sangre de demonio-

-Es peligroso- dijo Castiel- La última vez… no termino bien-

-Lo sé Cas pero ahora es necesario, cuando acabemos… tendré que desintoxicarme de nuevo-

-No Sam-

-No tienes derecho a prohibirme nada Dean, tu nunca me escuchas ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo ahora?-

-Es una estupidez-

-Fue mi culpa que Lucifer saliera de su jaula, es mi responsabilidad asegurarme que permanezca ahí-

-Pero Sam-

-Ya lo decidí, Balthazar acompáñame, necesitaremos algunos demonios-

-Claro-

-Sam-

-Asegúrate de avisarle a esos demonios lo que tienen que hacer, Meg- dijo Sam hiendo hacia la puerta-

-No Sam- Dean lo detuvo por el brazo preocupado- Escucha, sé que no he hecho las cosas bien últimamente, no tengo ningún derecho a decirte que hacer pero por favor, no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo- el menor lo observó- No hay cuarto del pánico ahora, tendré que encerrarte en la cabaña de Bobby…-

-Soy yo quien debe soportar el dolor y las alucinaciones, no tu-

-¿Y crees que no me duele verte así? La última vez que bebiste… ¿Recuerdas como acabamos? Me diste una paliza y luego te fuiste con Ruby-

-Ruby no está-

-¿Y si no quieres detenerte?-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Dean, no tienes derecho a decirme nada, es mi decisión-

-Sam- lo sostuvo con fuerza del brazo- Una vez que comiences no podrás parar, no habrá marcha atrás-

-Lo sé- Se liberó del agarre de Dean para abrir la puerta-No tenemos otra opción-

Sam se marchó de la habitación resignado. Dean apretó el puño frustrado, nuevamente tendría que ver como su hermano era consumido por la sangre de demonio. Era necesario detener a Crowley pero no quería hacerlo a costa del sufrimiento de Sam. Detuvo a Balthazar antes de que siguiera a su hermano.

-Dean- dijo el ángel suspirando.

-Sé que hay algo entre tú y mi hermano, si realmente te importa, no lo dejaras hacer esta locura, si bebe esa sangre… no habrá vuelta atrás, Balthazar, si Sammy te importa un poco, evitaras que cometa esa estupidez-

-Él ya lo decidió- respondió el ángel liberándose- Sammy tiene razón, es la única opción para detener todo esto- el ángel se marcho cerrando la puerta. Dean golpeo la mesa enojado.

-Mierda…-

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Sam iba a cometer un grave error pero no tenia forma de hacerlo razonar. La idea de perder a su hermano de nuevo lo atemorizó. Meg lo miraba sonriendo, era divertido ver tan frustrado al cazador.

-No será algo irreversible, basta con que Sam se desintoxique y ya- dijo el demonio.

-Tú no entiendes, la última vez que mi hermano bebió esa sangre de demonio se volvió un imbécil, la última vez que la bebió… ¡Acabo en la maldita jaula de Lucifer!-

-Pero ya regresó- respondió sonriendo.

-Mantén la boca cerrada o te matare aquí mismo-

Dean salió del hotel muy enojado, se subió a su auto y condujo sin importar donde, necesitaba pensar y no había nada mejor que hacerlo mientras conducía a su amado Impala. Salió de los límites urbanos cuando una figura apareció en medio de la carretera, dobló rápidamente estrellándose contra un árbol. Abrió los ojos despacio y bajo del auto adolorido, se había golpeado la cabeza con el volante. Alzó la vista y reconoció una figura femenina antes de desmayarse.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba sobre una cama, recordaba haberse estrellado contra un árbol pero atribuía el haberse desmayado a toda la sangre que Benny tomó de él.

-Al fin despiertas- Dean se giro al lugar de donde provenía la voz y distinguió a la mujer que se le atravesó en la carretera. Busco el cuchillo que llevaba en caso de que algo ocurriera pero no estaba- Tranquilo, no pienso hacerte nada, aun-

-¿Qué quieres, Barael?-

-He oído lo que harán, detener a Crowley y evitar el apocalipsis, de nuevo-

-¿Vienes a detenernos?-

-No, quiero proponerte una pequeña alianza, el apocalipsis sería lindo pero mis órdenes son llevar a Castiel de nuevo al cielo para que reciba su castigo-

-Como si fuera a permitir que hicieras eso- respondió el cazador serio.

-El trato es el siguiente, te ayudare con los demonios que escoltan a Crowley- el cazador la observó- Y cambio, tú te entregaras a nosotros-

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que serás el cebo perfecto para atraer a Castiel-

-No hare eso, además pierden el tiempo, Castiel está con esa demonio-

-¿Aceptas o no?-

-No, la última vez que me alié con ángeles, acabe encerrado en Banana Ice, con mi hermano intoxicado en sangre de demonio y rompiendo el último sello-

-Pues ahora acabaras con tu hermanito intoxicado de nuevo, con Crowley trayendo a Lucifer y Miguel de regreso, con el apocalipsis encima-

-No, siempre hay una trampa en esto-

-Ninguna, míralo de esta forma, si tienes mi ayuda, tu hermanito no tendrá que beber esa sangre de demonio- Dean bajo la vista- Piénsalo y llámame cuando lo decidas-

Colocó sus dedos en la frente de Dean y este apareció en su Impala, a las fueras de la ciudad. Se quedó pensando unos minutos y luego condujo de regreso hasta el hotel. Quizás no era mala idea contar algo de ayuda celestial extra pero no le gusto para nada lo que le pedía. Estaba dispuesto a entregarse pero ellos querían llegar a Castiel, si se aseguraba de hacer que lo odiara, entonces Barael fallaría en sus planes, aunque probablemente lo matarían si no funcionaba como cebo. Se detuvo en la entrada del hotel suspirando.

-Es la única opción-

Entró en silencio, aguardando el regreso de Sam. Meg ya había regresado, estaba jugando con un cuchillo mientras miraba a Benny. Dean se percató que había sangre en sus dedos y el vampiro no apartaba la mirada. Castiel estaba mirando listo para intervenir si era necesario. El cazador frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de Meg con fuerza. Estaba sobrepasado con todo lo que ocurría y ahora esos dos querían hacer que Benny perdiera el control para justificar matarlo.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda hace la parejita feliz?- Meg sonrió.

-Nada- dijo con inocencia.

-Ya me estoy cansando de ti y- sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteo para ver a Benny.

-Déjala amigo, ya oíste a ese ángel, no quiere peleas hasta que acabe lo de Crowley-

-Pero Benny-

-Déjalo- Dean la soltó para luego voltearse al vampiro, Castiel lo sostuvo por el brazo izquierdo.

-No lo hagas-

-Suéltame Castiel-

-Cada vez necesitara más sangre, mucha más de la que puedes darle-

-Benny estaba bien, hasta que tu noviecita lo provocó y tú también-

-No estás entendiendo-

-Suéltame, no me interesa lo que digas, yo hare lo que quiera ¿Te quedo claro, Castiel?- Dean se libero de su agarre- No tienes derecho a pedirme algo, porque no nos haces un favor y regresas al cielo, de paso te puedes llevar a tu noviecita también-

El ángel lo desafío con la mirada y Dean se fue hacia la habitación con Benny. El vampiro se quedó de pie junto a la puerta sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Dean tomó el cuchillo que ocultó bajo el colchón y se quitó la camisa que usaba para hacerse un corte en el cuello y otros pequeños en el pecho. Benny se lamio los labios despacio.

-¿Te quedaras ahí o vendrás conmigo?-

Castiel estaba observando por el pasillo que se fue Dean hacia la habitación. Meg le dio una palmadita en el hombro y el ángel fue hacia el cuarto deteniéndose en la entrada. Benny estaba sobre el cazador mientras mordía su cuello con fuerza y sus manos se paseaban inquietas por la cintura del cazador. Dean le abría la camisa al vampiro y gimió cuando Benny se separo de su cuello. Castiel frunció el ceño observando la escena, Dean tomó al vampiro por las mejillas para besarlo.

El ángel regresó junto con Meg, sentía algo extraño en su pecho, le dolía mucho y se sentía muy triste, la rabia había dado paso a otra cosa, a algo mucho peor y que lo hacía sentirse horrible. Meg lo tomó por los hombros para recostarlo en el sillón. Comenzó a gritar para llamar al cazador, luego de unos segundos, este apareció en el pasillo en compañía de Benny. En cuanto vio a Castiel sobre el sillón se acercó corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No lo sé- dijo Meg- De repente se desmorono-

-Hey Castiel- se arrodilló junto al ángel para tomarlo por los hombros y se inclino para quedar a centímetros de su cara- Cas, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?-

En cosa de segundos el cazador fue arrojado contra la pared cercana, vio desde el suelo como el ángel se incorporaba algo agitado y lo observaba con odio.

-No me toques… me das asco-

Dean se levantó sin apartar la mirada del ángel, se sentía muy enojado por lo que acaba de decir. Se acercó amenazante al ángel.

-Si tanto odias estar aquí, entonces vete de una vez. Ni de broma te tocaría, mírate, eres patético, ya ni siquiera sé si eres un ángel o un humano. Así no nos servirás-

El ángel apareció frente al cazador y ambos comenzaron a pelear, Dean se abalanzó sobre él y ambos rompieron el cristal de la ventana que daba a la calle. Meg marcó un número y espero a que respondieran.

-Sam, tenemos un problema aquí, manda a Balthazar antes de que Clarence mate a Dean-


	22. El escondite de Crowley

Luego de que Balthazar los detuviera, desapareció con ambos del lugar. Sam suspiro resignado y se volteo a Meg para que le dijera que había ocurrido.

Balthazar los llevó hasta un lugar en medio de las montañas, estaba nevando y hacia mucho frio. Dean se abrazo a si mismo observando al ángel.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?-

-Ya me canse de sus peleas estúpidas, ¿Pueden dejar de comportarse como niños, por cinco malditos minutos? Tenemos algo grande entre manos, cuando lo terminemos pueden matarse si quieren pero compórtense- ninguno respondió- Bien, entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se disculpen-

-Él comenzó- dijo Dean enojado- Me aventó contra la pared, solo estaba ayudándolo-

-¿Es cierto, Cassie?-

-Fue su culpa, no quiero que me toque con las mismas manos que acariciaba a ese vampiro. No quiero que me toque, me da asco-

-¿Asco?- dijo Dean furioso- Lo dice el mismo ángel que se está follando a un demonio-

-¡Ya basta!- grito Balthazar- No entiendo cómo llegaron a esto pero déjenlo de lado por unos minutos para que podamos concentrarnos en Crowley- ambos se miraron enojados, Balthazar suspiro- Bien, mátense si quieren, me da lo mismo-

Desapareció del lugar enojado. Dean cayó de rodillas frotándose los brazos por el frio, estaba comenzando a dolerle el respirar, maldijo a ese ángel por dejarlo en medio de la nada y con un frio insoportable.

-Oye Castiel… sácanos de aquí- dijo comenzando a temblar por el frio.

-¿Y porque lo haría? –

-Ya entendí que no te importa si muero o no pero… maldición, ¿Cómo se supone que salga de aquí? Tú puedes aparecer y desaparecer, yo soy un humano-

-¿Y qué?-

Ante el asombro de Dean el ángel desapareció dejándolo solo en ese invernal paisaje. El cazador se deje caer de espaldas sobre la fría nieva. Eso le había dejado claro que Castiel lo odiaba y también le había dado la respuesta que necesitaba. Ya no había ningún obstáculo para que llamara a Barael y aceptara el trato que le proponía. El frio ya no se sentía tan mal contra su piel, se levantó despacio para observar a su alrededor.

-¡Balthazar!- el ángel apareció a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Sácame de aquí ahora mismo-

-¿Y Cassie?- pregunto perplejo.

-Se fue, ahora llévame de regreso al hotel-

-¿Te calmaste?-

-Sí, ahora sácame de aquí-

-No, tenemos que hablar-

-No hay nada que hablar, termina esto y te llevas a Castiel de aquí-

-¿Te gusta ese vampiro? Es que no entiendo, cuando hablaste sobre Cassie, por un momento pensé que te gustaba de verdad, que lo apartabas por su bien pero ahora… solo lo estas hiriéndolo, Cassie… se está volviendo humano-

-Entonces llévalo al cielo antes de que eso pase, Castiel me odia y no habrá razones para que se quede aquí-

-Eres un idiota cazador, los Winchester son todos unos idiotas, deberías dejar esa tontería de auto sacrificarte y sé egoísta-

-No-

-Esto sonara tonto pero creo que lo entiendo, en parte pero sigo sin comprender porque los humanos se privan de su felicidad-

-¿Quieres que Castiel muera?-

-No pero prefiero que sea feliz un par de días, a tenerlo conmigo toda la eternidad y que sea miserable-

Tu puedes solucionar eso, Balthazar- llevó un dedo a su frente- Así Cas no será miserable-

-¿Quieres que borre sus recuerdos?- el cazador no dijo nada- Realmente eres más idiota de lo que pensé-

Colocó sus dedos en la frente de Dean y ambos aparecieron en el cuarto de hotel. Castiel lo observó fijamente pero no hizo ni dijo nada, al contrario de Sam que lo miraba con reproche.

-¿Seguirás con esto Dean?-

-No, lo siento, vamos a hacer esto-

-Bien, hagámoslo-

Dean evito mirar a Castiel pero podía sentir su mirada fija. Sam les explicó el plan, esperarían hasta el anochecer para invadir el edificio donde se ocultaba Crowley, que resulto ser un una escuela secundaria a las afueras de la ciudad. Dean lo observó fijamente.

-¿Ya lo hiciste?-

-Sí, estamos listos, partiremos en una hora-

Dean asintió resignado y comenzó a prepararse. Estaba en Impala ordenando las armas que llevarían cuando sintió un aleteo a su lado. Alzó la vista con algo de sorpresa.

-Balthazar-

-Tengo algo que pedirte, Dean-

El cazador lo observó con curiosidad y luego asintió. Probablemente morirían así que no tenía nada que perder.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los seis se encontraban frente a la escuela donde se encontraba Crowley, todas las luces estaban apagadas y no había ninguna protección contra ángeles, lo que les hacía pensar que Crowley escondía algo para repelerlos. Dean guardo un cuchillo en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Bien, Meg, tú y tus amiguitos irán por atrás, se encargaran de mantener los alrededores limpios y la vía de escape despejada-

-Dalo por hecho-

-Sam, Balthazar y Castiel, ustedes irán por Crowley, debemos suponer que ese sujeto se oculta en lo más alto. Benny y yo nos encargaremos de limpiar el edificio-

-Ustedes dos no podrán- dijo Sam

-Mira Sam, permití que hicieras tu locura de beber esa sangre, así que ahora te callas y me haces caso, sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, ¿Quedo claro?-

-Sí-

-Y ten, llévense el cuchillo-

-Pero Dean-

-Es una orden-

Sam la tomó de mala gana. Dean le hizo una seña a Meg y ella se fue corriendo para rodear el edificio. Intercambio una mirada con Benny y ambos entraron al edificio para limpiar el primer piso.

Sam apretó los puños enojado, no entendía porque Dean estaba sobreprotegiéndolo tanto, en ese momento era mucho más fuerte que él, podría deshacerse de todos esos demonios él solo. Balthazar palmeo su hombro despacio.

-Yo podría ir solo- dijo el menor.

-Tu hermano quiere cuidarte, Sammy- replico Balthazar- Déjalo que haga esto por ti-

-Pero Balthazar-

-No quiero replicas-

-Maldición… Cas- este lo observó- Por favor… sé que estás enojado con Dean pero es una misión suicida, ese vampiro y él, no podrán contra todos los demonios o lo que sea que haya ahí, por favor Cas… ayúdalos- el ángel intercambio una mirada con Balthazar y luego desapareció- Gracias…-

-Prepárate Sammy, es hora de que entremos-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Meg clavó el cuchillo en el cuello del demonio, lo arrojó contra un árbol y dos demonios quemaron su cuerpo con sal. Meg se dio la vuelta, ya habían acabado con alrededor doce demonios. Escuchó un ruido tras ella y se volteo sonriendo.

-Perros del infierno, que original Crowley, te falta imaginación-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean exorcizo a uno de los demonios y luego se afirmó contra la pared, su brazo estaba sangrando. Varios demonios lo habían emboscado en una de las salas, gracias a la intervención de Benny evito daños menores. Observó como el vampiro estaba cortándole la cabeza a uno de su raza, no solo había demonios también vampiros. Dean suspiro aliviado pero unas manos lo jalaron a otra de las habitaciones y en cosa de segundos tuvo dos demonios sobre él. Lo aventaron contra la pared y sacaron unos cuchillos para atacarlo. Dean buscó a su alrededor algo para apartarlos pero no lo encontró, se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y pudo distinguir una luz blanca que ilumino el cuarto durante unos segundos.

-Levántate cazador-

-Castiel-

-Hay que seguir, Balthazar y Sam ya entraron-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que irías con Balthazar y Sam-

-Él me pidió que viniera a ayudarte-

-No, ve con Sam ahora-

-ÉL estará bien-

-Sam necesita todo el apoyo posible-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sam no ha bebido sangre de demonio, Balthazar le dio otra cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Está indefenso en este momento ¿Por qué crees que le pase el cuchillo mata demonio y envié a dos ángeles con mi hermano?-

-No debieron hacerlo-

-Ya está hecho, ahora ve con Sammy antes de-

Dos sombras se abalanzaron sobre dos y lo tiraron contra una pared, el cazador grito al sentir como rasguñaron su torso con fuerza. Sintió unos afilados dientes que mordían su muslo. Castiel alzó la mano hacia él sin inmutarse.

-Cierra los ojos-

El cazador obedeció y una intensa luz inundo el cuarto. Los perros del infierno ya no estaban. Dean se incorporo adolorido y fue hasta el pasillo. Benny estaba matando a dos vampiros, le ayudo con uno de ellos.

-Hay que ir al segundo piso, tenemos que ayudar a Sam y- el cazador se percató de la manera intensa, en que Benny miraba la herida en su brazos, la sangre- ¿Estás bien, amigo?-

-Sí…- sacudió un poco la cabeza y se volteo- Vamos-

Subió corriendo las escaleras, rezando porque Sam estuviera bien. Había varios cuerpos en el suelo, aparentemente todos demonios. Recorrió la segunda planta completa pero no dio con su hermano. Fue hasta el tercer y último piso. Benny lo apoyaba matando algunos demonios pero antes de subir las escaleras aparecieron dos siluetas. Dean observó a su amigo.

-Maldición-

-Yo me hare cargo de ellos-

-Benny-

-Tengo que hacerlo- dijo mirando a Andrea- Te alcanzare pronto amigo-

-No se te ocurra morir, Benny-

El vampiro dio un pequeño asentimiento y sostuvo el machete mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Dean corrió escaleras arriba para buscar a su hermano. Se encontró con diez demonios que lo esperaban a la mitad del pasillo. Estaba tan cabreado y preocupado porque algo pudiera pasarle a Dean, que se encargo de todos ellos en cuestión de minutos, recibió una que otra herida pero estaba decidido por llegar hasta Sammy. Registró cada una de los salones sin dar con Sam, varios demonios, vampiros y metamorfos intentaron detenerlo pero su determinación fue mayor. Corrió hasta la azotea y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se quedó unos segundos en la habitación, le preocupaba Sam pero sabía que Balthazar iba a cuidarlo. Fue extraño pero decidió caminar hasta la azotea, donde se encontraba Sam, Balthazar, al parecer Crowley y otras presencias que debían ser demonios. Llegó hasta el tercer piso y encontró a Benny luchando contra dos vampiros. Los reconoció como los mismos que los atacaron en el bosque, cuando buscaban a Benny. Quería seguir hasta la azotea pero vio como la mujer le decía algo a Benny y aprovechaba su momento de duda para atravesar su pecho con un cuchillo, el otro vampiro se alzó por atrás mientras sostenía un machete.

-Adiós Benny, suerte en el purgatorio-

El ángel se quedó a mirar pero comenzó a recordar, ese vampiro había salvado a Dean en el bosque, ese vampiro había asegurado una vía de escape para Dean del purgatorio. Ese vampiro había ayudado a Dean. Apretó los puños y fue hacia ellos para acabar con ambos vampiros. Benny estaba en el suelo, observándolo incrédulo, no esperaba que ese ángel fuera a ayudarlo. Castiel le tendió la mano y le ayudó a colocarse de pie.

-Gracias- Castiel se quedo mirándolo, había pasado lo mismo en el purgatorio pero a la inversa, fue Benny quien lo había salvado.

-De nada…-

-Vamos con los demás-

-Espera ángel… Castiel- el ángel lo observó perplejo, el vampiro no lo llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tenemos que hablar sobre Dean-

-No me interesa-

-SI te va a interesar porque todo esto es un estúpido plan de Dean para alejarte-

-¿Qué?-

-Dean me odiara después de esto pero… le tengo aprecio y aunque odie admitirlo él te quiere a ti, de lo contrario no hubiera llorado-

-¿Llorar por mi?- pregunto Castiel confundido.

-Solo será un momento, escúchame-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se alarmó al ver a Sam en el suelo y como Barael tenía a Balthazar por el cuello, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo. Observó a su hermano que estaba suplicando para que soltara al ángel rebelde. Lo miro unos segundos, comprendía ese dolor, era el mismo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en que Castiel se iría. Corrió para arrodillarse junto a Sam

-Dean… va a matarlo-

-Sammy, ¿estás herido?-

-¡Matara a Balthazar! Ayúdalo…-

Dean observó que tenía sangre en el abdomen, giro su vista hacia Crowley que miraba la escena divertido mientras sostenía el cuchillo mata demonios ensangrentado. Se levanto apretando los puños.

-Déjalo Barael… acepto, ayúdanos a derrotar a Crowley-

-¿Aceptaras mi trato, cazador?- pregunto el ángel interesado.

-Sí-

-Tenemos un trato-

El ángel soltó a Balthazar y luego se acercó a Dean sonriendo. Este dio un par de pasos ante la mirada atónita de su hermano menor y finalmente sellaron el trato con un beso.

-¡Nooooo!-

Castiel apareció junto a Benny en la azotea, vio como Barael se apartaba del Winchester mayor con una amplia sonrisa de victoria.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Gracias por leer! Tres capitulos más y este fic se acaba :D**


	23. La batalla final

**Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews Green, DeaneW (me hizo reir tu comentario Xd) Ya compenzare por la parte del sueño Xd Aqui dejo dos cap y mañana publico el último. Gracias por leer! saludos! :D **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Barael se encargó de los demonios que había en la azotea. Balthazar le ayudo a Sam a levantarse. Este le iba a gritar algo a su hermano pero Castiel apareció frente a ellos y tomó a Dean del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Suéltame Castiel-

-¡¿Por qué hiciste un trato con Barael?!-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres un imbécil, un idiota, un estúpido!- el ángel lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cas…-

-Sé toda la verdad…-

-¿Qué?- observó a Benny y este sonrió un poco.

-Lo siento amigo pero… tenía que hacerlo-

-Cas escúchame-

-No, ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¿Por qué apartas a las personas de tu lado? Estaré bien… yo sé cuidarme-

-Cas-

-No tienes que protegerme, Dean, yo puedo protegernos a ambos-

-Que linda escenita de amor- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Hermosa-

-Hablaremos después- dijo Dean apartando a Castiel- Sammy, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí… no es nada grave-

Dean observó a su hermano, estaba más tranquilo al ver a Balthazar a salvo. Fijo su vista en el rey del infierno, este sonrió complacido con todo lo ocurrido.

-Bien Dean, lo hiciste bien, aliarte con otro ángel, bien pero yo también tengo mis truquitos, llegaron aquí fácilmente ¿Verdad? Soy el rey del infierno y mi escolta…- Sam lo observo perplejo- Los esperaba chicos-

Chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron en un cementerio. Dean reconoció el lugar rápidamente, fue donde abrieron la jaula de Lucifer y Sam saltó con Miguel. Intercambio miradas con hermano.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Todo este tiempo he estado al tanto de sus movimientos, pequeños monos, no les he soltado la correrá en ningún momento-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo un infiltrado en tu grupito- los Winchester se miraron sin creerlo- Ven aquí ya no es necesario que finjas-

Ambos hermanos se voltearon y vieron como Benny caminaba hacia Crowley. Dean lo siguió con la mirada sin saber que decir o hacer. Castiel se mantuvo cerca de Dean, el vampiro le había contado varias cosas y entre ellas, lo que planeaba Crowley.

-Benny… No es cierto…- dijo Dean- Tú no puedes ser un traidor, es mentira- el vampiro no respondió.

-Tranquilo cazador- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Tuve que hacer presión para que cediera, Elizabeth es muy linda-

Dean reconoció el nombre como la tataranieta de Benny, la misma con quien estuvo desde que se separaron cuando mataron a los vampiros del nido de Benny. Alzó la vista enojado.

-Lo siento Dean…-

-No Benny, Crowley es un bastardo, es capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir sus propósitos-

-Así es- dijo el demonio sonriendo- Tranquilo vampirito, tu amiguita está a salvo ahora, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti-

Atravesó el abdomen de Benny con un cuchillo, el vampiro cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre y llevándose una mano a la herida. Crowley sonrió ampliamente para luego observar a los Winchester.

-Uno menos, ¿Quién es el siguiente?-

-Bastardo-

Dean corrió para arrodillarse junto a Benny, el vampiro había perdido bastante sangre y sus colmillos estaban asomándose en su boca. El cazador lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo.

-Mírame Benny, estarás bien, amigo- el vampiro no respondió- Vamos-

-No gastes saliva, Dean- dijo Crowley sonriendo- El vampirito se descontrolara pronto o morirá, lo que pase primero-

-Benny-

-Tienes… que matarme- dijo el vampiro agitado- Mátame antes… de que hiera a alguien…-

-No-

-Lo prometiste…-

-No te matare, no dejare que mueras Benny-

Se hizo un corte en el cuello e incito al vampiro para que tomara su sangre. Castiel corrió hacia él pero dos demonios se lo impidieron. Sam y Balthazar tampoco lograron acercarse a ellos, los demonios los mantenían a raya. Dean comenzó a sentirse débil, el vampiro bebía ansioso y sin dar señales de querer o poder detenerse. Castiel lo observó preocupado y apartó a los demonios que estaban sobre él, antes de llegar, Crowley lo sostuvo por la muñeca sonriendo.

-No tan rápido angelito, no arruinaras mis planes-

Sometió a Castiel fácilmente dejándolo de rodillas ante él. El ángel observó a su protegido, se estaba quejando y lucia pálido. Le grito al vampiro que se detuviera pero parecía no reaccionar. Crowley apretó sus puños y Castiel quedó recostado en el suelo, incapaz de moverse para ayudar al cazador que amaba.

-¡Detente! Vas a matarlo- el vampiro tenia al cazador en el suelo- Detente por favor… si continuas lo lastimaras… por favor detente, tú no quieres herir a Dean, tienes que detenerte Benny- dijo con firmeza el ángel, el vampiro pareció reaccionar- Tu quieres proteger a Dean, por eso hablaste conmigo y me contaste todo, quieres cuidarlo porque es tu amigo, consideras a Dean como un hermano, por favor no lo hieras Benny. Es cierto que no nos llevamos bien pero ninguno de los dos quiere que Dean salga herido, los dos queremos cuidarlo. Si continuas bebiendo su sangre, lo mataras… lastimaras a Dean… por favor Benny… no lastimes a nuestro Dean-

El vampiro se apartó del cazador despacio, este lo observó cansado y algo desorientado. Benny lo dejó recostado en el suelo y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oigo, ajeno a la pelea que estaban librando los demás. Intercambio una mirada con el cazador y una pequeña sonrisa.

-No…-

Benny se levantó sosteniendo uno de los cuchillos de Dean y se volteó al demonio. Este le dirigió una mirada divertida al vampiro e hizo aparecer un machete en su mano derecha.

-Vamos a jugar, vampiro-

Gracias a la intervención del vampiro, Castiel logró levantarse para arrodillarse junto al cazador y abrazarlo. Dean se incorporó despacio, todo alrededor le daba vueltas y estaba seguro que si cerraba los ojos por más de un segundo se desmayaría.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí…- susurró, intentando levantarse pero incapaz de hacerlo por si solo- Ayúdame… Cas-

-Dean-

-Tenemos que terminar esto- le susurro al oído.

-Dean-

-Sé mi fuerza Cas- dijo el cazador a modo de suplica, el ángel acaricio su cabello y lo levanto manteniéndolo abrazado.

-Y tú la mía, Dean-

Ambos intercambiaron un dulce beso y se separaron con una pequeña sonrisa. Balthazar y Sam mantenían a los demonios a raya con la ayuda de Barael pero cada vez eran más. Crowley estaba peleando con Benny. Castiel observó al cazador y luego fue a ayudarle a Sam y Balthazar, el Winchester menor tenía la Colt para acabar con Crowley.

Dean sostuvo el cuchillo con fuerza, le hizo una seña a Benny y ambos atacaron al demonio, Crowley hizo una mueca de disgusto y mando a volar al vampiro. Se volteó al cazador para colocarlo contra un árbol sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, no, no, no dejare que intentes romper nuestro acuerdo, vas a hacer lo que me prometiste o tus amiguitos van a morir aquí y ahora-

-Bastardo-

-Juega limpio, amorcito- tomó el cuchillo de Dean sin dejar de sonreír- Mereces un castigo, para que entiendas a quien te enfrentas-

Le dio un golpe a Dean en el rostro y luego sostuvo el cuchillo hasta que el filo se torno negro, lo clavó con fuerza en el abdomen del cazador y se inclinó para susurrarle.

-Disfrútalo, es un potente veneno, no te matara pero dejaras de ser un estorbo-

Se giro sobre sus talones sin dejar de sonreír, Castiel estaba junto a Sam mientras detenía a algunos demonios. Los apartó usando su poder y dándole la oportunidad a Sam para que se acercara a Crowley. Sacó una pistola para apuntarle pero el demonio apareció frente a él y lo levantó por el cuello con una mano y con la otra sostuvo la muñeca del cazador que tenía el arma. En todo momento mantuvo la mirada en el Winchester menor.

-¿Creíste que podrías venir hasta aquí y dispararme? No soy idiota Sammy, no se desharán de mi tan fácil- Sam lo miro enfadado.

-Idiota…-

-No estás en posición de decir nada, Sammy. Cuando tu hermanito diga que si a Miguel y ese arcángel mate a Lucifer, me encargare personalmente de enviarte al infierno, lo disfrutaras mucho, igual como lo hizo tu hermanito-

-Bastardo idiota… te tengo una noticia… no solo tú te preparaste…-

-Mmm, ¿De qué hablas?-

Sam indicó hacia atrás con su única mano libre. Crowley escuchó un ruido metálico, similar al de un seguro quitándose, miró la mano de Sam que sostenía la supuesta Colt. Se volteo despacio para encontrarse con Dean apuntándole con la Colt mientras Castiel le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

-No esperabas esto, ¿verdad amorcito? Adiós bastardo -

El cazador disparo la Colt con una amplia sonrisa.

Balthazar les ordenó que cerraran los ojos y acaba con los últimos demonios que quedaban del lugar. Luego de unos segundos Sam abrió los ojos sonriendo.

-Lo hicimos… Crowley está muerto- Balthazar apareció a su lado sonriendo- ¡Lo hicimos!-

Abrazó a Balthazar con fuerza mientras sonreía emocionado, el ángel se dejó hacer con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos se miraron sonriendo y Sam lo besó, cosa que después atribuyo a la alegría del momento. El ángel rebelde opinaba otra cosa y se lo dejaría claro luego de la fiesta de celebración que harían por la noche.

Una voz llamó su atención, Dean se había desplomado sobre los brazos del ángel. Castiel lo recostó en el suelo, afirmando la cabeza del cazador en su pecho.

-Te pondrás bien Dean-

-Lo siento Cas… todo lo que dije…-

-Está bien, sé que lo hiciste por mí bien, perdóname Dean-

-Cas-

-Ya cumplí mi parte del trato- dijo Barael acercándose a ellos- Ahora es tu turno, vendrás conmigo-

Castiel lo observó temeroso, Benny le había contado sobre el trato que hizo Dean, como lo había apartado de su lado para asegurarse de que no cayera en la trampa de Barael. Se sintió como un idiota al no darse cuenta de los planes de Dean, todo lo que hizo para protegerlo.

Castiel lo abrazo protectoramente.

-No dejare que te lleves a Dean-


	24. Despedida

Barael se acercó amenazante hasta ellos, Castiel abrazó al cazador con fuerza y le mantuvo la mirada al ángel.

-No te lo llevaras-

-Tenemos un trato-

-No tocaras a Dean- dijo Castiel serio.

-Entonces tú vendrás conmigo-

-SI lo hago… ¿Dejaras a Dean?-

-Sí-

-Bien…-

Castiel observó a la persona que amaba, al humano por el cual se rebeló y se inclinó besando su frente con ternura. Dean se incorporó un poco para tomarlo por las mejillas y besarlo. Sabía que sería la última vez que besaría esos angelicales labios. Se levantó con ayuda del ángel.

-No te llevaras a Cas, él trato es conmigo, Cas ira con Balthazar-

-No Dean, no digas que-

-No te lo estoy preguntando Cas-

-Dean no…-

-Escúchame- lo tomó por las mejillas con suavidad- Te amo Cas, te amo tanto que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que no resultes herido-

-Dean-

-Todo este tiempo me has protegido, te rebelaste por mí, has muerto por mí, ahora es mi turno de cuidarte, angelito-

-No… no quiero que me dejes-

-No Cas, desde un principio esto fue un error, si continúas conmigo perderás tu gracia-

-No me importa perder mi gracia por ti-

-No angelito, no dejare que hagas eso, eres un ángel y harás mucho bien siéndolo, tu lugar no es quedarte conmigo, tienes que ir al cielo con Balthazar, es la única manera de que nadie te lastime-

-Dean no-

-Déjame hacerlo por ti, Cas-

El ángel lo observó desesperado, se volteo hacia Barael con la intención de matarlo pero Balthazar se lo impidió. Barael se acercó a Dean con una amplia sonrisa, quizás no tendría a Castiel pero si tenía algo con lo cual lo lastimaría mucho.

-Detente ahí- todos se voltearon para mirar a una silueta familiar- No te atrevas a tocar a ese hombre-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Joshua?- pregunto Barael enojado.

-Dios ha dado una orden- miro a Castiel fijamente- "Nadie tocara a mi hijo"-

-¿Qué?-

-Dios le ha dado su perdón a Castiel, cualquier orden de atraparlo ha sido eliminada-

-Pero Joshua-

-Son órdenes de Dios y en cuanto a los Winchester, Dios les agradece su intervención y que hayan detenido a ese demonio. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí Barael-

-Entiendo- dijo ángel enojado y desapareció.

Castiel observa incrédulo a Joshua, no esperaba que su Padre se pronunciara, hace mucho tiempo que ya lo daba como un caso perdido e incluso renegó de él. No entendía como estaba siendo tan permisivo con su comportamiento, después de lo que hizo en el cielo y en la tierra.

-Es cierto…- Dean observó a Joshua- ¿Cas estará bien?-

-Dios lo ha perdonado pero Castiel debe regresar al cielo-

-No, no iré- dijo el ángel negando- No me iré-

-Tienes que ir Cas- Dean se acercó para acariciar su mejilla despacio- Tu lugar es en el cielo-

-Dean…-

-Joshua- el cazador lo observó fijamente- ¿Puedes darnos unas horas?-

-Claro, vendré a buscarte a media noche, Castiel-

Joshua se acercó a Dean para curar sus heridas y quitar el veneno, luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con Sam y desapareció. Castiel observó a Dean tristemente, no quería ir al cielo, no quería estar en ese lugar sin Dean. Se aferró al cazador con fuerza.

-Todo estará bien, Cas-

-No…-

-Vamos a casa, derrotamos a Crowley, esto merece una celebración-

Estaba anocheciendo cuando regresaron a la cabaña todos juntos, habían comprado algunas cosas para hacer una improvisada celebración. Benny se detuvo en la entrada de la cabaña para observar al cazador, este supuso lo que vendría y bajo la vista.

-¿Es definitivo?-

-Sí- respondió el vampiro- Gracias por todo Dean- Castiel se acercó a él.

-Gracias por cuidar a Dean… Benny- el vampiro sonrió un poco.

-Aun si estás en el cielo… nunca dejes de velar por Dean- Castiel asintió despacio y colocó su mano en la cabeza del vampiro.

-Espero no verte en el purgatorio de nuevo-

-No iras allá- dijo Castiel- A ese lugar van los monstruos y seres que lastiman la creación de mi Padre… tu no iras ahí… porque has aprendido a amar a los humanos, tu lugar es el paraíso-

-No lo merezco- dijo el vampiro.

-Eso no importa, lo quieras o no es a donde iras-

-Siento los problemas que cause… nos vemos- Dean se acercó para abrazarlo y luego beso su frente.

-Gracias por todo amigo… gracias-

Dean lo observó con los ojos llorosos y vio como Castiel cerraba los ojos. El cazador mantuvo la mirada hasta el final. Aun después de que el vampiro desapareció. Sam palmeo su espalda despacio.

-Estará bien… ahora estará tranquilo-

-Lo sé…-

-Benny dejó su lado vampiro, llegó al cielo como un humano- dijo Castiel volteándose y mirando a Dean.

-Gracias Cas-

-Se lo debía, por todo lo que hizo por nosotros y lo que hizo por ti-

El cazador se mordió el labio y desvió la vista. Solo tenía tres horas antes de que Joshua viniera a buscar a Castiel para llevarlo al cielo. Sam intercambio una mirada con Balthazar y entraron a la cabaña. Luego de la pelea, Meg se había marchado sin decir nada, Sam supuso que ahora que Crowley estaba muerto alguien debía hacerse cargo del infierno.

Luego de una charla amena y sin mucho sentido, cada uno tomó una cerveza para alzarla.

-Vamos a brindar por esta victoria- dijo Sam intentando sonreír- Por fin tendremos una temporada tranquila-

-Y al parecer Dios ha tomado el mando arriba- dijo Balthazar- Es una doble victoria-

-Brindemos por eso- dijo Dean chocando su cerveza con los demás- Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de demonios ni ángeles cabrones, sin ofender- Balthazar se rio al igual que Castiel- Por fin podremos tener unas vacaciones-

-¿Vacaciones?- pregunto Sam.

-Bueno, ustedes tendrán su luna de miel- el menor enrojeció en el acto y Balthazar aprovecho para besarlo.

-Cierto, ya verás a donde te llevare- dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Mejor dicho que le harás- refuto Dean sonriendo- Con tal de que se porten bien y no me lleguen quejas-

-Claro papá- dijo Sam sacándole la lengua.

Los cuatro chocaron sus cervezas para brindar y continuaron con la celebración. Castiel observó el reloj, solo quedaban cuarenta minutos para la media noche, se acercó a Dean para tomar su mano y ambos desaparecieron de la cabaña. Sam abrazó a Balthazar con fuerza.

-¿No podemos hacer nada?-

-Lo siento Sammy… si pudiera…-

-Lo sé Balthy… No es justo… no es justo-

-La vida nunca ha sido justa- replicó Balthazar para abrazarlo más fuerte y besarlo en los labios.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras el ángel acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad, sintió esos elegantes dedos recorrer su barbilla y detenerse sobre sus labios. Una boca hambrienta se posó en su cuello para comenzar a mordisquearlo despacio. Dean abrió los ojos despacio y vio que estaban en el mismo lago congelado que la vez anterior pero ahora no había nieve, ni frio, solo un hermoso paisaje iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada y se unieron en un beso llenó de anhelo y de frustración. El ángel lo recostó sobre el tibio pasto para comenzar a desvestirlo, Dean lo miró fijamente, intentando memorizar cada detalle de ese rostro que tanto amaba. Se incorporó un poco para desvestir al ángel con suavidad, contempló el cuerpo que había anhelado desde hace tiempo y beso su cuello con suavidad. Lo mordió con fuerza para dejar una marca en aquel ángel, para dejar una marca de pertenencia, para que el ángel lo recordara. Castiel acaricio su cabello despacio y permitió que el cazador se apoderara de su cuello, para que le dejara una marca, para que pudiera sentir a Dean a su lado, aun cuando ya no lo pudiera tocar de nuevo. Permitió que Dean lo marcara una y otra vez, quería que el cazador lo devorara por completo, tener una marca para llevarlo siempre con él, para que el toque del cazador siempre estuviera en su piel.

Castiel recorrió su cuerpo desnudo besando cada centímetro de piel, sabía que para Dean, era difícil ceder el control a la hora de tener sexo pero eso también le confirmo que el cazador lo amaba y deseaba que el ángel lo marcara, no solo físicamente también emocionalmente.

Estudio la expresión del humano y besó sus labios con suavidad, Dean lo observó fijamente, perdiéndose en esa mirada azul e intensa como el mar. Lamio los labios del ángel para que se moviera. Castiel bajo sus manos a las piernas del cazador y luego devoró sus labios mientras lo embestía suavemente. Dean gemía contra los labios del ángel, aferrándose a su espalda y pidiendo más. El ángel lo complació por completo, cuando se sintió al borde del orgasmo, abrazó al cazador con fuerza y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana. Dean se entregó por completo a las sensaciones que el ángel le entregaba, lo abrazó con fuerza y respondió a su beso con la misma intensidad que el ángel lo besaba. No habría un mañana para ellos, no habría un mañana para volver a disfrutarlo juntos. Solo tenían el ahora.

Dean respiraba tranquilamente mientras observaba el lago, Castiel lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras afirmaba su cabeza en el cuello del cazador y daba pequeños besitos ahí.

-Te amo Dean-

-Yo también te amo, Cas, te amo- se volteo entre los brazos del ángel sonriendo- Te amo mucho-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba en la entrada de la cabaña en compañía de Balthazar, quedaban dos minutos para la medianoche. Castiel apareció en compañía de Dean y los cuatro esperaron en silencio la llegada de Joshua. El ángel apareció puntual frente a ellos. Castiel se quedó frente a Sam.

-Gracias por todo… Sammy… cuida de Balthazar- el menor asintió con los ojos llorosos.

-Yo me encargare de que se porte bien- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que apenas esbozó- Cuídate Cas…- abrazó al ángel con fuerza, Castiel acaricio su cabello despacio y luego se separo de él. Balthazar lo miro preocupado.

-Cassie-

-Cuida mucho a Sam y también a Dean…-

-Lo hare- lo miro fijamente.

-No te pongas así, podrás ir a verme cada vez que quieras…-

-No será lo mismo Cassie… Si hablamos con nuestro Padre-

-No Balthazar… esto es lo correcto…-

-Cassie-

-Nos vemos-

El ángel se quedó frente a Dean, ambos se miraron fijamente y compartieron un cálido beso. Dean lo abrazó incapaz de contener sus lágrimas, Castiel afirmó su frente contra la del cazador mientras lloraba.

-Te amo… te amo Dean… no voy a olvidarte jamás-

-Yo tampoco Cas… nunca te olvidare, nunca olvidare a mi angelito de la guarda-

-Dean…- el cazador sonrió un poco.

-¿Sabes? Jamás he creído en Dios, no pensé que hubiera algo arriba-

-Ya lo note- dijo Castiel sonriendo un poco.

-Pero estoy agradecido Cas, estoy agradecido con Dios por permitirme haberte conocido-

-Dean…-

-Te amo- beso los labios del ángel con suavidad- Recuerda tu promesa Cas-

-Dean…-

-Sin importar lo que ocurra conmigo… debes seguir adelante-

-Tu tampoco te rindas Dean… debes hacer lo que siempre has hecho- beso los labios del cazador despacio- Seguir luchando y salvando personas-

Dean asintió despacio y limpio las lagrimas del ángel para besar su frente. Castiel se acercó a Joshua manteniendo la mirada en Dean.

-¿Estás listo, Castiel?- pregunto Joshua.

-Sí…-

Observó a Dean fijamente y sonrió, sonrió feliz de haber estado con el cazador, sonrió feliz de haber bajado a la tierra y poder estar junto a Dean, sonrió feliz de haber sido él quien salvó a Dean del infierno y sonrió feliz, de haber tenido a Dean entre sus brazos y saber que, sin importar lo lejos que estuvieran, seguirían perteneciéndose mutuamente. Dean mantuvo la mirada en el ángel y respondió a su sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz de que Castiel estuviera a salvo, feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ese maravilloso ángel que cambio su vida, feliz de saber que sin importar lo lejos que estuvieran, seguirían perteneciéndose mutuamente.

Joshua se despidió de ellos con un gesto de mano y desapareció con Castiel. La luna continuaba en lo alto del cielo, dejando ver tres siluetas afuera de una cabaña. Sam se acercó a su hermano para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

-Dean…-

-Estoy bien- dijo el cazador observando al cielo- De verdad estoy bien, Cas esta donde debe… no habrá un mejor ángel que él en el cielo- Balthazar paso su brazo por los hombros del Winchester mayor.

-Cierto, mi Cassie cuidara de que todo siga bien arriba-

-Así es y Sam se encargara de que todo esté bien aquí abajo-

-¿De qué hablas, Dean?- pregunto confundido Sam.

-Bueno, ya que se irán de luna de miel, hay que hacer una despedida de soltero, ¿Verdad Balthy?-

-Eso me gusto, con mucha cerveza y mujeres- ambos entraron a la cabaña planeando la dichosa fiesta.

-Un momento- dijo Sam yendo tras ellos- No he dicho que puedan hacer eso, ¿me están escuchando?-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Gracias por leer! Solo una pequeñita aclaracion, este capitulo, fue el primerlemon de esta preja que escribi, por eso quedo tan suavecito (En comparacion a otras cosas que he escrito) Pero el lemon vendra en la siguiente serie, con un Cas!Dios/Dean. Saludos! :D**


	25. Epilogo:Los milagros existen

Había pasado un mes desde la partida de Castiel. Sam y Balthazar se habían ido de luna de miel a un crucero. El menor llamaba todos los días a su hermano para saber cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo, Balthazar le ocultaba el teléfono e incluso lo arrojó al mar pero el Winchester menor era inteligente y siempre encontraba la forma de conseguir un teléfono para llamar.

Dean contestó de mala gana, eran las siete de la mañana cuando recibió una llamada de su hermanito, odiaba ese habito de Sammy de levantarse tan temprano. Había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones, ir por casos pequeños, lo de siempre.

-Sammy… ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?-

-Las siete de la mañana-

-Las personas decentes no llaman a esta hora-

-No digas tonterías, te llamaba para avisarte que llegaremos hoy-

-¿Eh? ¿Ya pasaron las tres semanas del crucero?-

-Sí, estaremos por allá, como a eso del medio día, ¿Estás en la cabaña de Bobby?-

-Mmm…-

-No tienes que ocultármelo Dean, yo también lo extraño-

-Sammy-

-Espéranos allá-

-Sí-

Escuchó la voz de Balthazar al teléfono, estaba regañando a Sam por haber tomado el teléfono de alguien de la tripulación. Le escuchó decir un par de maldiciones y luego unos sonidos raros, prefirió colgar suspirando.

-Suertudos-

Se quedó sentado en las escalinatas afuera de la cabaña, respiro profundamente el fresco aire para luego cerrar los ojos. Pronto comenzaría la primavera, podía apostar a que la nieve de aquel paisaje se habría derretido de manera natural, lo que ofrecería una vista hermosa. Se quedó mirando hacia el cielo unos segundos y sonrió.

-Te amo Cas- cerró los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa mañanera en su mejilla- Bien, esos dos llegaran con hambre, debería comprar algo para hacer el almuerzo-

Fue por las llaves del Impala y subió al auto para conducir hasta la ciudad cercana.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba cerca del lago observando las tranquilas aguas. Había pasado un mes desde que Joshua lo trajo de regresó al cielo. Sus crímenes habían sido perdonados y ahora podía estar en paz con sus hermanos. Sintió una cálida brisa contra su mejilla y un pequeño susurro. Esbozó una sonrisa para mirar las tranquilas aguas del lago.

-Yo también te amo Dean…-

Permaneció unos minutos en silencio cuando escuchó unos pasos tras él. No fue necesario que se volteara, sabía muy bien quien estaba ahí.

-¿Todo bien, Castiel?-

-Sí Joshua-

-Has hecho un buen trabajo aquí, Dios está muy complacido con el entrenamiento que les estás dando a las nuevas generaciones-

-Es mi deber- respondió el ángel con la mirada fija en el lago.

-No, no era tu deber, les has enseñado a amar a los humanos, no se lo has impuesto, cada uno de esos ángeles, ha comprendido la belleza de las creaciones de Dios-

-Son pequeñas obras de arte-

-Y gracias a ti, eso ha mantenido la armonía en el cielo-

-Joshua- se volteo a mirarlo.

-Así que Castiel, es mi deber informarte la decisión que ha tomado Dios-

-¿Decisión?- preguntó confundido.

-Castiel, tus servicios ya no son requeridos aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Joshua?-

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Joshua colocó sus dedos en la frente de Castiel y este se vio forzado a cerrar sus ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontraba en un lugar extraño, jamás había visto un paisaje tan hermoso.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Castiel, al fin has llegado- el ángel se volteo sorprendido y rápidamente se arrodilló para hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Padre…-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean terminó de colocar la mesa y escuchó los toques a la puerta. Daba gracias porque Sam había logrado convencer a Balthazar de que evitara aparecer de repente, le había provocado unos buenos sustos al Winchester mayor. Fue a abrir la puerta sonriendo y Sam lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Dean-

-Tranquilo Sammy, tu marido se pondrá celoso con tanto afecto- Balthazar se rio y se unió al abrazó.

-Está bien, Sammy ya recibió su castigo por sacarme de quicio en el crucero-

-No quiero los detalles, gracias- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Todo bien, papá, estás convertido en un paranoico Sammy-

-Idiota- le saco la lengua.

Sam comenzó a contarle casi todo lo que hicieron en el crucero, le enseñó un montón de fotografías que habían tomado. Dean las mira sonriendo.

-Así que a todas estas personas, les pediste el celular prestado-

-Eso…-

-Pobrecito Balthy, la tendrá difícil con una esposa con complejo de hermano-

-Ya me acostumbre- dijo el ángel sonriendo y besando la mejilla de Sam- ¿Hay más cervezas?-

-No, creo que las otras latas deben estar en el maletero del auto- respondió Dean.

-Hey cariño- dijo el ángel acariciando la mejilla de Sam- Ya que me prohibiste aparecer y desaparecer, ¿Me traerías unas cervezas?-

-Claro Balthy, eso está mucho mejor-

Sam le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la cabaña para ir a buscar las cervezas. Balthazar sonrió para luego comer otra papita.

-Ya te tienen dominado, angelito-

-No me molestes, cuando llegue se va enterar de quien manda a quien- Dean se rio- Por cierto, fui al cielo hace una semana- Dean lo observó fijamente.

-¿Viste a…Cas?-

-Sí- el ángel estudio la reacción del cazador y continuo- Él está bien, nuestros superiores no hacen otra cosa que hablar maravillas de él-

-Cas es especial-

-Sí, se ha vuelto un ferviente defensor de la humanidad, es algo bueno ¿Sabes? Las próximas generaciones aprenden a amar a los humanos, eso evitara que en el futuro se cometan los mismos errores-

-Cas…- sonrió- Me alegra oírlo, si hay más ángeles como él… todo sería mejor-

Sam entró con las cervezas y continuaron conversando hasta bien entrada la noche. Balthazar observaba a Sam que dormía a lo largo del sillón. Se arrodilló a su lado besando su frente.

-Tendrás que llevarlo a dormir, ya pasó su toque de queda-

-Es una pena, yo quería jugar- Dean sonrió.

-Tienen mucho tiempo por delante, Balthy-

El ángel asintió sin dejar de sonreír, tomó a Sam en brazos y se despidió del cazador mayor para ir a acostarse con Sam. Dean permaneció en la habitación unos minutos más, tomó una cerveza y fue a sentar sobre el capot de su Impala. Le gustaba sentarse y meditar en medio del silencio de la noche, sentir esa brisa cálida que lo acariciaba. Desde la partida de Castiel no había estado con nadie más, había dejado de acostarse con mujeres que conocía en bares, se dedicaba por completo a la cacería y a disfrutar de pequeños placeres que entregaba la vida. Dejó la lata vacía a un lado y cerró los ojos sonriendo. Quizás no estaba con la persona que amaba pero había hecho una promesa, seguiría luchando, seguiría adelante para alcanzar ese mañana, seguiría adelante para continuar haciendo su trabajo y ayudar a los demás.

Abrió los ojos despacio y se dirigió al interior de la cabaña. Antes de subir las escalinatas sintió una corriente de aire que lo hizo estremecerse, se volteo despacio y se quedó mirando la silueta que lo observaba fijamente desde unos metros. Sin saber que sentir o decir, corrió hacia ella y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Dean-

-Cas… ¿Realmente eres tú?- pregunto el cazador abrazándolo con fuerza, temiendo que fuera a desaparecer.

-Si Dean, soy yo- dijo el ángel acariciando su espalda.

-Pero como, Joshua te llevó al cielo y-

-Dean… ya no puedo regresar al cielo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te castigaron? Balthazar dijo que todo estaba bien… que estabas haciendo lo correcto allá arriba-

-Sí, por eso… Joshua dijo que Dios ya no requería de mis servicios-

-¿De qué hablas Cas?-

-Vi a Dios, Dean… él dijo… que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, una misión que no podía esperar-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto temeroso el cazador.

-Estar a tu lado-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya no puedo regresar al cielo porque soy humano, Dean, soy humano-

-Cas- dijo el cazador sorprendido.

-Dios me permitió estar a tu lado-

-Cas- lo abrazó con fuerza para luego besarlo con desesperación.

-Dean… ¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado?- preguntó el ángel observándolo.

-Claro que si Cas, estaremos juntos para siempre-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se despertó al amanecer, se incorporó un poco para observar que Castiel dormía abrazándolo. Su rostro lucia tranquilo y al parecer estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Se levanto procurando no despertarlo. Se colocó los pantalones y salió al exterior sonriendo. No recordaba que se sintiera tan bien la brisa mañanera. Alzó la vista al cielo y cerró los ojos.

-Sabes que lo mío no es rezar… tampoco quiero pedir nada… y seria un hipócrita si lo hiciera… muchas veces negué tu existencia y también… blasfeme… aunque ya no lo hago tan seguido… Como sea… Gracias Dios, gracias por permitirle a Castiel que esté a mi lado. El cielo ha perdido a un ángel maravilloso pero te prometo que lo cuidare, cuidare a Cas con mi vida. Gracias Dios… gracias-

Respirando por última vez la cálida brisa mañanera y regresó a la habitación sonriendo, se acostó junto a su pareja para abrazarlo. Castiel abrió los ojos un poco.

-Dean… ¿Qué haces… despierto?-

-Duerme mi amor- lo abrazo besando su frente- Te amo mi angelito, gracias por estar conmigo-

-Dean… yo también te amo- el cazador sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas al lago que me llevaste?-

-Sí…-

-Ya es primavera y la nieve tiene que haberse derretido-

-Dean-

-Iremos juntos a ese lugar-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam observaba al ángel sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Balthazar le confirmó como veinte veces que si era Castiel, no se trataba de un fantasma, ni una ilusión, ni un metamorfo. El cazador lo abrazo sin ocultar su alegría.

-Esto es genial Cas, es genial-

-Sammy- dijo Castiel sonriendo.

-Suéltalo Sammy, tu ya tienes marido y esta preciosura es mía- dijo Dean abrazando a Castiel, este sonrió.

-Dean-

-Por cierto chicos, Cas y yo nos iremos de luna de miel-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres, Cas incluido.

-Por supuesto Cas, iremos a ese precioso lago, me hiciste una promesa ¿Recuerdas? Que me llevarías ahí cuando la nieve se derritiera-

-Dean- lo abrazo con fuerza- ¿Eso significa que nos casaremos?-

-Claro-

-¿Entonces ahora podre decirte esposa?- pregunto el ángel inocentemente.

Dean escuchó las risas de su hermano y el ángel rebelde. Estuvo a punto de regañar a Castiel por llamarlo esposa pero al ver su rostro de emoción solo pudo suspirar y besarlo.

-Si Cas, seré tu esposa, así que es tu deber, como mi marido, cuidarme-

-Para siempre- dijo el ex ángel sonriendo.

Ambos se besaron suavemente, no había ansiedad en su toque, porque sabían que tendrían toda una vida para amarse mutuamente, toda una vida para estar juntos, toda una vida para seguir luchando codo a codo contra cualquier obstáculo que el mañana podría traer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N.A: Gracias a las personas que siguieron el fic hasta el final y tambien por los reviews :D Nos vemos en la siguiente historia . **


End file.
